I Do What I Want
by OMG Pterodactyls
Summary: Hope here again and I don't need help this time. Well, the Destroyer's been... destroyed, I'm still the last human, the Horseman and myself have gone our separate ways, and a new adventure awaits. Along with new people, new enemies, new places, and a newish threat that could destroy life as we know it. Fan-frikkin-tastic. Either way, I Do What I Want. Sequel to Deal With It.
1. Lookin For Love In All The Wrong Places

**I'm back bitches! I'm kidding, y'all ain't bitches. Except for you. You know who you are. Of course my thanks go to detrametal for continuing to be my awesome beta! And I don't own Darksiders or Let The Sparks Fly by Thousand Foot Krutch! It's a new journey, filled with love, loss, destruction, pumpkins, and that one guy… You know who. Anywho, let's get on with the show! Story… this thingy here… below here. I'ma shut up now. Maybe. Probably not. Yeah, why not?**

* * *

War raised up the broken Seal, "No. Not alone." Behind him, three different colored meteors fell from the sky.

Azrael closed the vision portal thingy and sighed.

 _What a perfect endin and setup fer a sequel._

With my own sigh, I stood and stretched, "Whelp, I'll see ya 'round then."

"Where are you going? Will you not wait for the Horseman to return?" Azzy asked.

"I kinda doubt he's comin back here so I'll go wander 'round I guess. Now that I got one promise outta the way, might as well go fulfill another." I looked down through the shadow bridge. It was a really long drop. "I told Sammy I'd go chat with him again. Now's a good a time as any I reckon. By the way, do ya know where I can find 'im? Also, can ya help me across this?"

"You promised the Blood Prince that you would go _talk_ with him?" he gaped. Which was pretty funny.

"Yeeaah, ain't my best decision but not my worst by far."

"What was your worst decision?"

I thought about Shadow Man for a moment before shaking my head, "Don't matter now. It's over and done with." I gestured to the gap and he got the hint. Apparently, he could do the same magic trick as Sammy. He waved a hand and I was lifted into the air and carried over to the other side.

"Thanks Azzy!" I called to him after he set me down. "Later gator!" I jumped off the cliff and glided down the last few feet. As soon as my feet touched the sand/ash I summoned Mayhem who instantly licked my face.

"Alright, I love ya too, now down boy. Wanna go find Sammy?" I asked the demon and wiped the slobber off my face.

He whimpered and I could tell the thought scared him a bit. He never did like Samael.

"It's okay boy, I'll protect ya if he tries anythin."

This seemed to make him feel better as he started wagging his tail and licked my face again.

 _Ain't sure what I'd be able ta do if the demonic prince tried anythin but I'd sure as Hells try somethin._

Deciding not to say that out loud, I jumped onto Mayhem's back and grabbed ahold of his horns, "Alright boy, back ta the Prison. Let's take the shortcut." The shortcut being Vulgrim's Serpent Hole.

We passed through the small desert and into the tunnel on the other side. It was a good thing the creepy ass merchant had a place so close. I didn't really fancy going all the way across the Ashlands to his other one.

I banished Mayhem and jumped onto the small circle before its owner could appear and was transported to that strange dimension between dimensions. When I got out I was a lot less confused than the first time but it still took me a minute to remember where I was and what I was doing there.

Summoning Mayhem again, we walked back to the Prison with him running ahead to deal with the demons milling about before running back. Is this guy adorable or what?

When we finally got to the Prison, we found nobody there. Of course.

I sat and leaned against one of the stone gargoyles and Mayhem laid his head in my lap, almost jabbing my eye out with his horn.

"I'm glad fer 'im that he got out but now I don't know where ta find 'im. Bummer. Ya know, I'm not really sure why we came here in the first place."

Mayhem just huffed out his nose. I think he'd be happy if he never had to see Sammy again.

Knowing my demon would warn me if anyone - or anything - got too close, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, forgetting about Samael and intent on getting a nap. Though, there had to be a better place to do that than here, I just didn't feel like getting up.

I'd just started to doze off then Mayhem lifted his head off my lap and started growling.

"I hear it boy. Let's see if they're friendly first."

He stopped growling and laid his head back down but he was tense, ready to pounce if need be.

As soon as the whatever got closer, I could tell it was someone singing. It wasn't some song you'd expect to hear nowadays. Something like a siren song I wouldn't be surprised to hear. But _this_? I knew this song. I had it on my phone. Ya know, before I threw it in the lava. It was Let The Sparks Fly by Thousand Foot Krutch.

"There's no such thing as maybe, Burn it like you're fading, No more hesitating, Let the sparks fly baby; Drive it like you're racing, You can call me crazy, I'm just tired of waiting, Let the sparks fly baby."

I opened my eyes as the singing… girl came into view. She was pretty, I had to give her that. She had black hair that fell to her waist with green ribbons intertwined in it, pale skin, and eyes that seemed to change color every few steps. I could tell she was a demon by her horns and gossamer wings.

 _Well, this should be an interestin encounter._

She stopped singing and returned the short-sword that she was twirling to its sheath at her hip, a twin hanging on the other side. "You must be the infamous Hope." She said.

Pushing the still growling Mayhem away, I stood and brushed the dirt off my shorts, "Ya got me at a disadvantage here. Ya know me somehow but I don't know _you_."

"Yes you do. Well, you know _of_ me anyway."

"I ain't followin."

She sighed, "I'm Alina."

Oh my glob. "Oh my glob, you're Big Red's girlfriend. Uh, can I ask what happened between ya two?"

What? I was curious.

"I broke it off with him for… personal reasons." She answered with a dismissive wave.

I was skeptic but decided to move on, "One more."

"Shoot."

"How do ya know bout me?"

She actually laughed at this one, "Word gets around about the human girl traveling with the Horseman War, and you've given it plenty of time to do so. Plus, I found these lying around."

She took a small black pouch off her belt and tossed it at me.

I caught and opened it to find all my notes neatly folded inside.

"Oh wow, ya found all o' 'em?"

"They weren't that hard to find."

"Exactly. I'm just surprised they weren't destroyed somehow er picked up by someone else."

I tried to hand the bag back to her but she shook her head, "You keep them."

Deciding not to argue, I attached the bag to my own belt beside the other one, "By the way, ya ain't… mad bout any o' this, are ya?"

Alina shook her head with a smile, "Of course not."

That was girl for "I'm saying no but I am a little."

"Uh-huh."

Suddenly, the she demon turned back the way she had come, "Looks like you have another guest."

"Please tell me it's someone nice. Someone who _ain't_ gonna try and kill me."

"…Maybe he won't. Just don't piss him off." Crap, she hesitated. Whoever it was wasn't making Alina too happy. What was making her happy was the crow that came flying out of nowhere and landed on her shoulder, "Hello Dust."

 _She has a pet crow?_

My breath caught in my throat as the next "guest" appeared. Pale, well-muscled, black hair that hung limply to his shoulders, meager armor, and no other discernable facial features besides glowing orange eyes. No, that's wrong. He probably had facial features but they were hidden behind a mask of bone.

Looking at him, the word "Death" came to mind and I instantly knew that's who this was. _Oh shit…_

For some reason though he seemed so familiar but I couldn't quite place him. Then it came to me. My dream of the swirling blue vortex. He was the one who fell in. The one whose hand I grabbed somehow. It was all starting to come together now.

"Alina." He greeted the demon, his eyes never leaving mine.

I had to reach a hand out to a whimpering Mayhem, both to comfort him and steady myself. I really wished he would look away cause I sure couldn't.

"Good to see you again Death. Last I'd heard, you'd jumped into the Well of Souls, what happened to that?"

 _So I was right. This is Death. I should leave._ Immediately _._

It _was_ Death. The Grim frikkin Reaper. And the one who chose me to come back. I wanted to run out of there and yet… there was a strange pull towards him that made me want to stay.

 _The fuck? Why's my heart beatin so fast? What's this feelin? I don't like it._

"Shouldn't you be in Hell?" he asked, ignoring her own question and finally looking away.

 _Oh thank the volcano god._

"I'm not going back there." She stated simply.

 _Good fer you._

"Your winning streak in the arena begs to differ."

"It can beg to do whatever the fuck it wants, I'm not going back. Ever since an angel - Abaddon no less - became the Destroyer, that place has gone to Hell." She snarled.

"It is Hell."

 _He has a point. Wait, wasn't I leavin?_

"You know what I mean." She continued. "Besides, the arena's closed. All the demons are picking a side and gearing up for war."

"I would not be surprised if the angels were doing the same." He added.

 _Didn't they just have a war er somethin? That's what caused the apocalypse right?_

"And the Corruption spreading like wildfire isn't helping with anything either."

The Horseman started at this, "That is not possible. Absalom is dead."

The demon shook her head sadly, "Death, you may have cut off the head but Corruption is a hydra. Two more will just take its place. Except this time it grew three back."

"Speak plainly for once demon."

"The Charred Council. They threated my brother so that I would break up with War then blamed him for instigating the Endwar to preserve their 'Balance'. Seems pretty corrupt to me."

 _I probably shouldn't be listenin ta this but it's gettin interestin._

"Anything else I should know about?" he asked.

"There's a four-way war coming."

"Between whom?"

She counted them off on metal covered fingers, exasperation coloring her voice, "The Dark Prince and Samael, each vying for power in Hell. Heaven who's going to use that chance to wipe out the demons. And Corruption which still just wants to destroy everything. All four of you, me, and even the little human over there are sitting right smack-dab in the middle of it."

The Reaper looked over to where I was standing as if he just remembered I existed.

 _Uh-oh. Time ta duck out._

"Well, it's been nice chattin with y'all but my business is with Sammy and since he ain't here, I'ma go."

"A human…" the Horseman said. What'd he think I was? An oddly shaped pumpkin? Didn't he recognize me? Then again, it makes sense that he doesn't since he only saw my soul.

"What happened ta 'everyone knows o' the last human'?" I asked Alina. Okay, not her exact words but it was implied.

She shrugged, "You'll have to forgive him for being out of the loop. He's been swimming with the soul fish for a while now."

I nodded as if that made sense and went to mount Mayhem but a cold hand around my arm stopped me.

"It was you…" Death said.

 _So he_ does _recognize me. My bad._

It took me a moment to regain the power of speech, "Ah, not sure what you're talkin bout." Lie! I've really gotta stop telling those. "Sorry but I gotta get."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, ya know, just… somewhere. Places ta do, things ta see, people ta go. That sorta thing." Yeah, I realize that I totally - and royally - screwed that up.

With that, I jumped on Mayhem's back and rode out of the Prison.

Behind me I heard Alina _tsk_ at the Rider, "Death, you should know better than to pine after something you know you can't have."

* * *

 _Well… that was awkward. In other news, I guess I'm back to writing these._

 _Kinda wishing I was a pumpkin,_

 _Hope_


	2. New Friends! Or not

**I'm gonna make this short, sweet, and to the POTATOES! Anyway, thanks to detrametal and I don't own Darksiders. *Sings* potatoes, potatoes, chocolate and potatoes. They don't taste that great together but they're pretty good apart. I don't do drugs!**

* * *

We ended up back where it all started.

"Ya know, Big Red told me that this place is called the Crossroads." I rambled to Mayhem, who rightfully ignored me. "They say that crossroads are where a lot o' things start and end so I guess it makes sense that this is where I started travelin with Big Red." I'm not sure who _they_ are though.

I shut up and thought for a moment as Mayhem went into a crumbling building and flopped onto the floor. It seemed he still wanted a nap. Couldn't blame him.

Slipping off his back, I sat and leaned against his side. I'd have tried to catch a few z's myself if my mind wasn't in overdrive.

"I don't wanna be in the middle o' a war like that." I thought out loud. "Goin with Big Red was easy. It was _fun_. But this…? Wars ain't easy er fun. Unless you're inta that kind o' thing. This whole power struggle, kickin 'em while they're down, and Corruption in general is confusin." I hugged my knees to my chest, "Why'd it have ta be me that came back?"

Something stumbled up on the floor above us. A torrent of curse words followed the sound of rocks skittering across the floor.

I was immediately plucked out of my little pity party and thrown back into reality.

With a growl, Mayhem woke up and started to rise but I banished him and he sank into the floor. It was too small in here for him to fight and I didn't want him getting hurt because he couldn't move well. Besides, I've been relying on him and the Horseman to have my back in a fight. If I was going to wander on this new, destroyed Earth, I needed to learn how to fight by myself.

After actually finding an intact set of stairs, I carefully made my way up. Not for the first time, I was glad I'd gotten rid of the bells.

I opened the door to the second floor to see a man fighting with a demon.

Maybe "fighting" is the wrong word as the man didn't have any weapons that I could see. He just kept dodging around while the Fugly tried to hit him.

Feeling as if I should help, I snuck up behind the demon and tried to cut its head clean off. Except I tripped on some rocks and only managed to get an arm. Damn. So close.

He turned around and roared at me before raising his weapon with his other hand.

Before he could even start swinging it down, the man came up behind him and snapped his neck, ending that little spat.

As the demon fell to the floor and turned into ash, I took a moment to study the stranger. He was covered in form-fitting silver armor and wore a mask that looked like an angry bug. His black hair could be seen poking up haphazardly behind the mask and he wore two empty pistol holsters at his belt. The only actual spots of color on him was the purple scarf around his neck and his glowing yellow eyes.

"Yo, I'm Hope." I greeted him. It would be rude if I didn't.

"Strife." He answered.

"Let me guess: Horseman?"

"Let me guess: human?"

When two smartasses meet, it can only end in one of two ways. Either they get along really well, or they piss each other off and want nothing to do with one another. I had the feeling that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Or not.

"Ya lookin fer the others?"

"Yeah."

I couldn't help but sigh, I really didn't want to go back there. Just giving him directions would have to do. I pointed out a window towards the library, "Go through that buildin right there and keep goin straight and ya should find 'em."

"Where are they?" he asked as we left the building.

"Sammy's prison. At least, that's where the Reaper was, not sure bout the other two."

"Great, I get to deal with Death first."

"Don't get along?"

"He's an arrogant asshole who thinks he's our leader and that he knows best." He snorted.

Anger bubbled up in my chest at the insults. But, since I didn't really understand why, I pushed it back down, "So I'll take that as a no. Anyway, what happened ta your pistols? I assume you carry pistols in those holsters and not shotguns er rifles." I asked.

"I lost them somewhere I guess." He answered, scratching the back of his head.

I had to stop mid-step on the stairs to look back at him, "Ya _lost_ your weapons?"

He just shrugged.

"And ya don't carry any others?"

"Mercy and Redemption are usually all I need."

At least one of those names rang a bell, "I think I may know where Mercy is but ya really might wanna consider learnin ta use somethin else. It's always good ta have a contingency plan."

He ignored my suggestion, "Where is Mercy?"

"I think Big Red has it."

"Who?"

"War." I clarified.

"Where did he get it?" he sounded kinda angry now.

"The Black Hammer gave it ta 'im. Don't know where _he_ got it from."

"And Redemption?"

"Dunno dude."

"Damn."

We'd finally made it outside and I summoned Mayhem so we could be on our way.

"What the Hell?!" Strife yelled, reaching for the pistols that weren't there.

"Chillax dude, it's just Mayhem."

"Mayhem?"

"Yeah-" That's when something flitting through the air caught my eye. "But what the Hell is _that_?"

There was a giant... _butterfly_ flying above our heads. Its wings were pretty and were yellow and orange with random spots of purple here and there. Besides that, it was ugly as fuck.

"It's a demon." Strife answered, also watching the butterfly.

"There're demonic butterflies?"

"Yup."

"…Should we kill it? I mean, will it attack us?"

"They're harmless. Just good for target practice."

Mayhem started jumping up and pawing at the butterfly who just flew higher to avoid him. Told you he was just a puppy. How cuuuuute! He started to go too far away though, still chasing the insect-like demon.

"Mayhem! Come back! Dammit, knew I should've set it on fire!" I chased after him down the road left of the library but he climbed over the rocks at the end of the road and I lost him.

"Son of a fuck!" I ran back the way I came and back towards the library. "Ya comin er not?!" I yelled at Strife as I passed by.

"Why should I? It's your demon."

"Cause I'm passin by the Prison, a-dur."

So he joined me and we ran to and through the library. Luckily, the zombies and whatnot hadn't come back since the last time I was here so it was an easy trip. We came out the other side and made it through the ruined building in time to see the butterfly fly over the rocks and Mayhem follow it down. He continued to chase and finally managed to tackle it to the ground and tear it apart right in front of us.

Still trying to catch my breath, I went over to the demon and scratched him under the chin, "I love ya, ya adorable little spawn o' Cerberus, but don't go runnin off like that again."

"What's going on?" asked a coarse voice.

"Mayhem likes butterflies." I answered, not realizing who I was talking to.

I turned around to see Death standing there, hand resting on one of his scythes.

 _Der'mo._

The Reaper looked from Strife to myself, something changing in his eyes when he did. He tilted his head back towards the Prison and started walking off, indication that we should follow.

"Ya know, I'm good. I'll just-"

"Follow." He interrupted.

 _Well excuse me._

Something shoved my shoulder and I stumbled forward, "Come on," Strife told me, "he won't let you get away that easily."

 _What the Hell's that supposed ta mean?_ I banished Mayhem and followed him and Death towards the Prison where Alina and War were waiting, his arm wrapped around her. Needless to say I had an "aw" moment.

"How sickingly sweet." Strife commented with he saw them.

"Don't get along with them either?"

"Just her."

As we got closer, the she demon smiled at Death, "Told you she'd be back."

 _Really?_

"Yes, but you failed to mention that she'd return with my brother."

 _Does he sound jealous er is that just me?_

She shrugged but kept smiling.

Ignoring all of this, Strife went over to War, "Give me my gun."

 _What? Cain't say please?_

Wordlessly, and a bit reluctantly, Big Red took out the pistol and handed it to his brother who checked it over before holstering it.

Death also took out a similar looking pistol and handed it over.

Strife snatched it from him and checked it also before glaring at his brother - I guess he was glaring, kinda hard to tell with the mask - "Where did you get this?"

"A Maker in the Forge Lands."

 _A Maker? In the Forge Lands? Gee, wonder what they do fer a livin._

Strife turned away and started grumbling to himself and went to lean against a gargoyle.

It would have been a good time to leave. _Would have been_ if Death wasn't staring at me like he expected me to do just that.

 _Dammit Mayhem, it was adorable but why'd ya have ta chase that butterfly? Just gotta wait fer a distraction._

I needed something to do while waiting for this distraction though. War and Alina were talkin off in their own little world so chatting with either of them was out. Death was just an insta-no. So that left Strife who was taking turns studying each gun.

"Fucking idiots." I heard him say as I got closer.

"So these are your guns? Mercy and Redemption?"

"Yeah."

"It's a good thing ya got 'em back but I wonder how that Maker and Hammer got them."

"How the Hell should I know?" he snapped.

I just shrugged and looked around only to see Death leaning on another gargoyle and watching us.

With a shiver, I turned back to Strife, "Say, ain't one o' ya missin?"

"Fury isn't here yet. She'll probably show up soon."

" _She'll"? Didn't know there was a chick Horseman._

"Looks like I'm the last to arrive." Said a female voice.

 _Well, speak o' the devil I guess._

We all turned to see a woman walking up the path towards the Prison. She had glowing yellow eyes that matched Strife's but her hair was purple and just kinda floated around her head. Black tattoos framed her ivory face and a purple whip that looked like lightning was crackling at her hip. Had to be Fury. Maybe. Probably. Most likely.

 _Either way, hello distraction._

She sauntered up and they all gathered together for greetings, plan making, and whatever else Horsemen and demons did.

I took the chance to jump off the back of the prison and into the crumbling building on the other side of the lava pit.

Glancing back, I could see that none of them noticed my escape.

I snuck through the remains - staying far away from Vulgrim's spot so he wouldn't pop out and ruin everything - and to the tunnel that would eventually lead to the Hammer. Visiting him seemed a good a choice as any. Hopefully he wouldn't mind a surprise guest.

* * *

 _Mayhem chasing that butterfly was so sooooo cuuuuute! But don't know why I didn't use the Serpent Holes. Not even sure why I beat a tactical retreat anyway._

 _Really could have used that nap,_

 _Hope_


	3. This Is Going Too Fast

**The still fabulous me has returned with an updated chapter for all my peeps and peepets! This means you. You know who you are. Anywhos! Thanks go to detrametal, as always! You rock man! And I still don't own Darksiders! That doesn't rock man. Please, try to contain your fangirl/boy squeals until after you finish reading.**

* * *

I'd just gotten to the Drowned Pass when I started to have regrets. Regrets meant doubts and doubts meant I started pacing and talking to myself while tossing a rock that I found back and forth.

"Maybe I should have stayed, even if the Reaper made me feel a little funny…"

"Nah, they don't need a weak little human ta look after. Besides, what help could I be?"

"But I'm gonna get myself killed out there."

"But I wanna explore. Cain't exactly ask one o' 'em ta come with me just 'cause I wanna sightsee."

"Then again, I kinda wanna go with 'em. Travelin with Big Red was fun. Maybe stoppin wars and this Corruption shit could be fun too."

"But I've played my part, whatever part that was. My deal with Luci is done and I can do whatever the Hells I want."

" _ **Actually, it's not and you can't.**_ " Said a voice that definitely wasn't mine.

I turned to see the devil himself come out of the shadows. Then I was frozen.

 _Great. Good ta see ya too but waddya mean it ain't and I cain't?_

" _ **Exactly that. Our deal was that, in return for the power I gave you, you were to travel with the Horseman. I did not say until when.**_ " I could almost see a smile on that inky black face of his.

 _Then take your damned powers back!_

He chuckled and I felt like strangling him, " _ **It doesn't work that way Little Hope.**_ "

 _Do I look like I give a shit?_

" _ **No, no you do not. Doesn't matter, continue to follow whichever Horseman you please.**_ "

 _And if I don't? If I just ignore ya and go do whatever the Hell I want?_ Excuse me if I don't like being told what to do.

He narrowed his eyes at me, " _ **Then I'll take away more than just your freedom human.**_ "

That did it. My rage momentarily overtook my "fear" and I could move.

"You bastard!" I screamed as I hurled the rock at his face.

Shadow Man slipped back into the shadows, laughing.

The rock sailed through the space where his head had been. The sound of it smacking into flesh snapped me out of my rage and I saw Death holding the rock in front of his face where he had caught it.

" _Merde…"_

It was hard to tell if he was angry or not with the mask and all but I feel it is always better to be safe than sorry. So I ran.

I know, I know, it just makes me look guilty but you try just standing there when Death thinks you tried to assassinate him with a rock.

Now's when you start mocking me saying "I thought you weren't scared of death?" I'm not scared of dying or what come after death. The personification of that is a whole new ball game. One I didn't really know the rules to. Or one that I was willing to play even if I did know the rules.

"Hope!" he yelled before running after me.

 _How does he know my name? Wait, is now really the time ta worry bout that?_

 _Death himself is chasin ya so… yeah, why not?_

I didn't get very far before that cold hand wrapped around my arm again and we came to a stop.

 _Play it cool, play it cool. Dammit! I said play it cool! It's only Death! Wait…_

Plastering a smile on my face, I turned to face the Horseman. _Why is he so close?_ "Oh hey! I didn't realize it was you. What can I do ya fer?"

He knew full well that I was lying but ignored it, "You can tell me who you were talking to."

"Myself." I _was_ talking to myself before Luci showed up so it's not a complete lie.

He held up the rock I'd thrown, "And this?"

"Something made me angry. If it makes ya feel any better, I wasn't aimin fer ya."

"It doesn't."

"Ain't my fault. Now why are ya here?"

"I came to bring you back."

That caught me by surprise, "Because… why?"

He chose to ignore my question and ask his own, "Why did you leave?"

 _Because ya gave me funny feelin that I don't understand? Because ya make my heart beat faster and I have no idea why? And because I'd rather run from this kind o' thing than face it head-on fer once?_ The Volcano God knows that I wasn't going to voice these answers though. _Anyway, "an eye fer an eye" dictates that I ignore his question buuuuut… he is the Grim Reaper soooo…_

"Didn't feel like stayin. Couldja let go o' my arm now?"

He didn't and just stared at me like I thought he was an idiot. A very dangerous thought indeed. Should probably stop having it.

"I was about ta go back so ya can let go."

 _Don't let go._

Ignore that little inner voice, she doesn't know what she's saying.

Instead of letting go - thanks inner voice - he turned back the way we came and practically dragged me along behind him. I guess he didn't trust me. Smart move. _I_ don't even trust me half the time.

"Hey!" "Hold on a sec!" "I can walk on my own, ya know!" I tried all of these. And he paid no attention to any of these. I even almost tripped and still he kept walking.

There was one more. A last resort, I guess you could say. And one I hated using. In my wimpiest, girliest voice I screamed, "You're hurting me!"

He instantly stopped and dropped my arm like a hot potato.

I cradled my arm to my chest and rubbed where a bruise was starting to form. I guess he really was hurting me.

"My apologies." Was all he said.

Color me surprised. He didn't really seem the type to apologize for anything.

"'S okay. Didn't hurt _that_ bad." Bruise says different though.

"We need to go back. They're waiting for us."

"Ah… yeah." Didn't have much of a choice now anyway thanks to a certain shadowy bastard.

We went back through the tunnel leading to the prison and I tried to keep as much distance between us as I could. Which wasn't much considering how small the tunnel was.

I couldn't take the silence anymore, "Sooo, who's Absalom?"

He took a moment to answer, "He was our brother and the first of the Nephilim." He finally sighed.

 _Well if ya didn't want me askin questions ya shouldn't have come after me, dumbass._ "Oh, otay. But what did he have ta do with this Corruption nonsense?"

"He was its champion. The face of Corruption."

"But Big Red said that y'allre the only four that's left."

"Somehow Absalom was revived."

"So he basically came back from the dead ta destroy lots o' shit and get revenge?"

"It would seem so."

"And ya had ta stop 'im again?"

"Yes."

"Well that sucks. Ah, sorry ya had ta… go through all that." _Shit, I still ain't no good at this sympathy thing. But maybe he ain't so bad. Seems easy enough ta talk to anyway. Still makes my heart feel weird though._

We walked in silence for a bit and just as I was opening my mouth to ask about the whole jumping into the Well of Souls deal, I tripped on a raised band of metal… yeah…

I reached out to catch myself and _just so happened_ to grab onto Death's outstretched hand. My face started to heat up and I knew that I was blushing.

 _You were tryin ta_ avoid _touchin 'im right?! Also, I don't blush! Didn't when Big Red gave me piggybacks. Didn't when Aen carried me. So why in the bloodied nine rings o' Hell am I blushin now?! Wait a second, he was reachin out ta catch me. What the fudge?_

"Hope…" he whispered.

 _Don't look up. Don't look up._ I looked up. _Dammit!_

He was staring at me with those glowing orange eyes. I don't even _like_ orange. But I liked his eyes.

 _What am I thinkin?! Please body, don't do what I think you're gonna do._

My body didn't listen - as usual - and I reached up with my free hand and took off his mask.

 _I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do that?_

 _Ya wanted ta see his face, obviously._

 _Obviously. But even my curiosity has its limits._

He was quite handsome under the mask. High cheekbones, chiseled face, full lips, but his nose looked as if it had been flattened against his face for years. I almost giggled - actually giggled - at that but kept it in.

… _Why am I lookin at his lips?_ _Snap outta it Hope! This is dangerous._

I dropped my eyes from his face and shoved the mask back at him, "Sorry, shouldn'tve done that. Just wonderin what your face looked like."

He grabbed my other hand which was pushing the mask against his chest, "Are you satisfied with what you see?"

I stared at our feet, his booted and mine bare, "It's fine." It was better than fine. I mean… _shit_. I was expecting zombie-like. He was… _shit_ , fucking hot. Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. But only a bit. "We should probably head on back. Get ta the plan makin and all that." I tried to pull my hands back but he just held on tighter.

 _What did I get myself inta this time?_

"Hope… Look at me."

I shook my head, my hair flying everywhere, "We really need ta get back. Cain't keep 'em waitin." Again, I tried to pull my hands away but he refused to let go.

"Look at me." He said again, turning it into a command.

 _Excuse me? Who is_ he _ta tell_ me _what ta do?_

I made the mistake of looking up to ask him this.

As soon as I did, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. He tasted sickingly sweet and of earth. Odd combination.

My mind went blank. My body knew what to do. Wish it would stop acting on its own.

Closing my eyes, I leaned into him and kissed him back. _No, no, no! Aren't we movin a bit too fast?! I shouldn't be doin this!_ I felt him let go of my hands and wrap his arms around me, pulling me even closer.

 _This was such a bad idea…_

 _Then why are ya still kissin 'im?_

 _Because… how the Hells should I know?! Go away!_

His mask slipped out of my grasp and clattered to the ground, splashing in the meager water there. That seemed to break the spell. I shoved him away, breaking the kiss and his hold.

I stared at the Reaper as I tried to catch my breath and get my heart to slow down, "I-I don't… y-ya just…"

I turned and ran back the way we'd just come and out of the tunnel. I heard Death calling my name but didn't stop until I got to Vulgrim's Serpent Hole, jumping through a hole in the wall to get there quicker instead of running all the way around.

Once inside, I stopped to catch my breath, "Oh my glob, why did I _do_ that?! Why did _he_ do that?! I just _kissed_ the fuckin _Reaper_!" I crouched down on the floor, head in my hands, "And it was my first kiss too…"

Despite the events that just transpired I still had to go back. So I made my way down the path until I came to the end and out back at the Prison.

I summoned Mayhem again. I needed comfort and I doubt I could handle the demons that had showed up. Plus, I could never banish the big guy for too long.

He was perceptive for a demon and could tell something was up. He nuzzled my stomach with his nose and only left my side to take care of the other demons.

I had to stop before walking up to the prison to steel myself. _I'm fine. Totally fine. Maybe Grim hasn't even made it back yet._ Grim, as in Grim Reaper, being Death.

Deep breath, then we walked back up to the prison, Mayhem sticking as close as he could.

My luck was never that good. The Reaper was already there and everyone had gathered in a loose circle in the middle of the platform.

"Well, look who's back." Alina commented. "Have fun on your trip?'

I purposely avoided looking at Death, "Sure."

The female Horseman came waltzing up and offered her hand, "We didn't get a chance to actually meet earlier. I'm Fury."

I took her hand and shook it, "Hope. Nice ta meetcha. Now let's get down ta brass tacks, what exactly is goin on and what're we gonna do bout it?" Huh, I should run for president. Hope for president! Year… what year was it again?

We all looked to Death for the answer.

 _So he's the leader fer our little troupe? I didn't vote fer 'im._

"Corruption is spreading across the realms. Killing Absalom didn't stop it so we need to find another way."

"Great idea." Strife butted in. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"Perhaps you can destroy it with your attitude." Death shot back.

 _Ooooh, there really is some bad blood between those two. This should be entertainin._

"I'm always up for starting with the Council." Alina offered.

It was Fury's turn to interject, "The Charred Council? Surely they couldn't have fallen to Corruption?"

"They sent me to Earth and accused me of starting the Endwar." Said War.

 _That does seem pretty corrupt._

I'm tired of trying to come up with verbs and all that so I'll just do this:

Fury: "Well we can't just charge up to the Council and attack.

Strife: "Why not? They're just a bunch of stone heads."

Alina: "Or are they?"

War: "Even we do not know what they really are, Brother."

Strife: "They're ancient assholes, that's what they are."

Fury: "I can agree to that."

War: "But they are too ancient and powerful to simply challenge."

Alina: "We could try. I like a good underdog fight."

Death: "A fight that we would lose."

Me: "Well, ain't _you_ the optimistic one."

I hadn't realized I'd spoken out loud until everyone stopped talking and looked my way. Alina and Fury were snickering, Strife snorted, and even War gave a little half-smile.

"Do you have any ideas?" Death asked.

I shrugged, still not looking at him and instead focusing on my demon puppy, "Start at the beginnin? Find what started the Corruption and eliminate that then it should fix everythin else. That usually works. And after the Corruption's gone, go after the Council."

Strife snorted again, "How do we find what started it then?"

"How the Hells should I know? Grim asked if I had any ideas, not plans."

"Grim?" Death asked, sounding a bit surprised at the nickname.

"Yeah, as in Grim Reaper. Whatever. So what _is_ the plan?"

"We find the Tree of Life and split up to find whatever started the Corruption." Alina suggested.

Fury: "Does Earth have a Tree?"

Strife: "Don't see why it shouldn't."

War: "It has the Tree of Knowledge."

Death: "The Tree of Knowledge was lost with Eden."

War: "Azrael saved Eden. There is a portal to it in Leviathan's Drift."

Me: "Ain't knowledge and life, oh I dunno, two different things? Why do we need ta find this tree anyway?"

Alina: "The Tree is a path to other worlds and it'll send us to where we need to go."

Me: "Oh. But they're still two different trees right?"

Death: "They should work the same."

Strife: "Let's just go find the damn tree already and find out."

 _..._

So we made it to the Tree - had a little trouble at the bridge though.

"So what now?" I asked.

Just as before, fog rolled out of the doorway and swirled around our feet as we made our way closer.

I couldn't help it, "I repeat, so what now?"

"We split up and go in." Alina answered. "I'm with War!" she shouted before happily dragging him into the Tree. Couldn't blame her really.

The rest of us stood there and waited for what seemed like an eternity but neither of them came back out.

Strife was the first to speak, "Huh, so it does work."

"Either that er it killed 'em." I added.

"Now who's being the 'optimistic one'?"

"Well I cain't be happy-go-lucky all the time. Do ya have idea how exhaustin that is?"

"Whatever, I'm going next."

He started walking to the Tree when Fury joined him. "It seems pairs work best. I'll go with you." She told him, shooting a wink my way.

I waved them off as they went through the door then realized who that left me with.

 _Shit…_

"Whelp, I'll see ya 'round Grim. Take care and all that."

I started jogging towards the Tree but he easily caught up to me, "We're staying together."

 _Double shit…_

"Fine, whatever ya say. Just don't expect me ta hold your hand if ya get scared."

He actually chuckled at this and I caught myself thinking how cute it was.

I shook the thought from my head and walked ahead of Death and into the light.

* * *

 _Triple shit on a bun. This day just keeps getting better and better. Curse me and my doubts._

 _I wanna go home,_

 _Hope_


	4. Who Let Him In?

**Go ahead and get this outta the way. Don't own Darksiders and thanks go to detrametal! Read, enjoy then review. Or whatever. Also, surprise! Also, also, Peeps!**

* * *

 _War & Briar_

They exited the Tree to find themselves back at that forgotten world Briar had made her home.

"Huh, this place doesn't look corrupted." The she demon observed.

"Alina." War said, trying, and failing, to get her attention.

She sighed, "Guess we should go ahead and start looking before my home is destroyed."

"Alina." He tried again.

"But _where_ should we start?"

"Briar!"

War almost never raised his voice. Briar knew it was time to stop ignoring him. Especially since he used her real name. Couldn't exactly ignore that for various reasons.

"Yes War?" She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit annoyed now. He should know to be more careful.

"Why did you come to Earth?" The Horseman asked the she demon, determined to get some answers. She'd blown him off earlier at the Prison but he wouldn't let her do the same this time.

"To find you, of course."

"What of the Council and your brother?"

She looked away from him and out at the wide expanse of grass where the Tree had dropped them, "My brother is dead. Killed by some demons when he came to see me. I figured our deal was off then."

"Why did he come to see you?"

"Putting it simply? I was drunk off my ass."

"I thought you weren't going to drink anymore."

"That was before… ya know."

War decided to let this part slide, "Why were you trying to find me on Earth?"

"I had a vision. Saw what the Council was planning. So I went to tell you, thought I'd save you the whole journey." She sighed, sitting down in the tall grass. "But you kept running around with that little human and I couldn't catch you in time. Plus, I just… wanted to see you."

War knelt behind Briar and wrapped his arms around her. He was a Nephilim of actions, not words.

Briar giggled, "Yeah, I missed you too. So, did you have fun traveling with the little human?"

"I would have preferred you."

"After a century I forgot what a smooth talker you are."

"You waited a hundred years…" War said in realization.

Since the Horseman was holding her so tightly, the she demon could only look at him over her shoulder, "Of course I did, and I'd wait a hundred more. I told you once before, Rider of the Red Horse, I love you."

War sat back on the grass, bringing Briar with him to where she was sitting on his lap, "I… love you too."

Briar stared at him in surprise before busting out laughing. It was a bit of a shock to hear the great War say such a thing. "Oh War, I missed you so much." She said before taking his face in her hands and kissing him.

She pulled away and looked into her boyfriend's glowing blue eyes with a challenge, "Now, let's go find this Corruption starter."

…

They looked everywhere they could think of but to no avail.

The she demon sat at the edge of a cliff, feet dangling over empty air, "Nothing! We found absolutely nothing! How could we find nothing?!"

The Horseman sat beside her, though more wary of the sheer drop than she seemed to be, "The Tree sent us here for a reason."

" _That's what I'm saying_!" she flopped back onto the grass and stared at the darkening sky before deciding to turn in for the night. "C'mon War, let's call it quits for today. We can go back to my place for the night."

They tried to think of more places to look as they made their way down the slope. Places that they could have forgotten but Briar knew this world like the back of her scarred hand and couldn't think of anywhere.

"It looks like this whole thing was a complete bust." The she demon sighed.

"Not completely." War said, nuzzling her neck.

"No, you beast, not completely." She chuckled in return.

She stopped, wrapped her arms around the Rider's neck, and kissed him long and deep.

"It's good to have my Horseman back." Briar sighed again, twirling some of his hair around her finger.

"I also like having my demon." He agreed.

"So, what do you say we go back to my place and-"

Briar was cut off by the ground shaking and bony hands reaching up out of the dirt.

"What a great way to ruin the mood. Wish I'd thought of it." She grumbled, letting go of War. "Wait a second, why are there undead here?"

"Possibly to try and kill us." The Horseman answered.

"Ha-ha. No, there aren't supposed to be _any_ undead in this world. Demons? Sure. Angels? Only by accident. Undead? Never. Don't know why."

"Is now the time to figure out why?"

"Probably not but I can't help but wonder."

As the skeletons finished pulling themselves out of the ground, Briar and War could see that they were just _wrong_ somehow. That is, if anything can be _right_ about an undead skeleton trying to claw its way out of the ground and thirsting for blood. They looked as if they were being held together by some black goop and yellow crystals and there was an unnatural light in their eyes that made Briar shiver.

"They're corrupted." The she demon informed the Horseman.

"This is Corruption?"

She shook her head but couldn't take her eyes off the undead, "Not exactly, these are creatures that it has taken over. Still begs the question what they're doing here in the first place."

She didn't get a chance to ask as the bone bags got tired of waiting and attacked. Between her and War, it didn't take them long to wipe out the skeletons even if they were stronger than the uncorrupted versions. Though, by the time they got done, it was already dark.

Briar sheathed her blades with a sigh, "Am I the only one who finds it ironic that we didn't find anything until we gave up? Whatever, let's go before something else decides to show."

…

War was a bit surprised, though he didn't show it, when Briar didn't lead him to her cave but to a two-story house in the middle of a forest.

"What is this place?" he asked, noticing a seemingly random patch of flowers.

Briar also stared at the flower bed for a moment before turning to open the door, "This is where I lived with my family before… Anyway, come on in and make yourself at home."

" _ **It's quite comfy.**_ " Said a voice as they entered the home.

He was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the she demon's new coffee table, looking for all the world like he owned the place.

She instantly recognized him from Hope's notes, "Shadow Man."

" _ **I see you've picked up the human's name for me.**_ "

"Would you prefer it if I called you Lucifer?"

The entity dragged his clawed feet off the table - leaving gouges in the wood - and stood. He crossed the room until he was only few feet away from the couple, " _ **Whatever name suits you. Matters not to me.**_ "

War got ready to push Briar behind him and draw Chaoseater if need be, "You know him?"

"Not personally but Hope does." She turned her focus back to Shadow Man, "Alright, Satan, what are you doing in my home?"

" _ **Just dropped by to say hello to the ones trying to destroy me.**_ "

"Why would we be trying to destroy you? Isn't that Samael's job right now?"

" _ **You're trying to stop the Corruption, are you not?**_ "

" _You're_ Corruption?" War went this time.

" _ **Correction, I**_ **started** _ **the Corruption and will continue to feed it until it can devour worlds on its own.**_ "

The only question Briar could think of was: " _Why_?"

Lucifer chuckled, " _ **I wanted chaos and destruction. As a demon, surely you can understand how boring everything is without them.**_ "

She almost growled at him, "Maybe, but I prefer being an observer rather than an instigator."

" _ **Which is why I'm not trying to recruit you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got two more appointments to make.**_ "

"With who, exactly?"

" _ **The rest of your little group of course. I want all of you to know who you're dealing with and that none of you stand a chance.**_ " He answered before sinking into the shadows.

The demon and the Horseman turned to face each other.

"He's one cocky bastard, I'll give him that. But there goes our alone time." She told him.

"We must go warn them."

"Agreed. Now let's go before they do something stupid. Especially Strife."

With that, they left Briar's house and made their way back to the Tree as fast as they could.

* * *

 **PEEPS!**


	5. Damn Mole People

**Let's get this sucky chapter started! Actually, it's already finished. Still sucky though. Sorry bout that… No I'm not. Anywhos! Thanks, of course, go to detrametal! And, of course, I don't own Darksiders! Everyone's happy! Except that one guy. I have many to no regrets!**

* * *

 _Fury & Strife_

"Why'd you have to come with me?" Strife asked his sister as they exited the Tree.

"Because, Brother, not all of us are as dense as you. Plus, pairs do seem to work best in this situation."

"What the Hell do you mean I'm dense?"

Fury ignored him in favor of studying their new surroundings, "Where are we?"

Strife looked around as well before answering, "No idea."

The place where the Tree had led them could only be described as a barren wasteland. Nothing but desert could be seen for miles. The two blazing suns beat down on them as a fierce wind blew, kicking up sand from the cracked, dry earth and into the faces of the Horsemen.

"Why would the Tree send us here? It's nothing but a desert." Fury asked, wiping the sand from her eyes.

"Who knows? Looks like a dead world to me." Strife answered with a hint of disgust.

"Did the Nephilim do this?"

"I remember leaving worlds covered in ash, not sand."

Fury sighed, "I guess we should start looking for whatever started the Corruption."

"Doubt it's here."

Still, the Tree had sent them here for a reason so they summoned their mounts, Conquest and Torment, and set off towards the South. There was no way they'd get lost since the Tree could be seen from anywhere. They rode for hours and covered miles but didn't see anything but more desert. Even tumbleweed blowing by would be a welcome change to the scenery.

Strife complained the whole time but Fury ignored him for the most part, "Why don't we just go back to the damn Tree already? It's obvious there's nothing here."

"Honestly Brother, would it kill you to watch your language every once in a while?" It seemed even she was starting to lose her patience.

Strife looked at is sister as if she had just asked him to put a bullet in his brain. But, since he was still wearing his mask, the look was lost on her.

It was at least another hour of fruitless searching before they found anything. Blue shimmered off in the distance, a welcome break to the monotony.

"What's that?" Fury asked, spotting it first.

"Something besides desert." Strife answered. "It better not be a mirage." He added as a grumble before spurring Conquest on, the white steed leaving flaming blue hoof prints in his wake.

As they drew closer, they could make out patches of green surrounding the blue. An oasis.

"Well, at least it's something." Fury commented with a sigh. She was glad the see something besides wasteland but disappointed that there was still no signs of this world's people - if it had any.

"Yeah, a something that's just as useless to us as this desert is."

"Brother, if there's an oasis here then maybe there's civilization nearby." At least one of them had to look on the bright side.

"Yeah? So?"

"If there's people here then maybe they can tell us if there's any Corruption here as well."

The White Rider looked around the small paradise before dismounting and taking off his helmet, "Face it Fury, there's nothing here besides this oasis. If there was, we would've found it by now."

"The Tree sent us here," she argued, dismounting also, "so there must be something that we're supposed to find."

"Maybe the Tree sent us to the wrong place."

"The Tree doesn't make mistakes."

Strife let out a snort, "Yeah, and maybe Death isn't an arrogant bas-"

Fury threw her hand over her brother's mouth, successfully shutting him up.

Pulling her hand away, the Horseman was about to ask her what the Hell she thought she was doing when he heard it. Something moving in the bushes. He shared a glance with his sister before donning his helmet and drawing his pistols as she unwound her whip. They waited, keeping their identical yellow eyes on the bushes.

A bald, pale, humanoid figure stumbled out and fell to the ground, blood immediately soaking into the sand below it.

"That's it?" Strife asked, lowering his guns and more than a little disappointed.

Still cautious, they made their way towards the unmoving figure, weapons at the ready. Strife kicked the body over, keeping Mercy aimed at its head.

He - they could tell it was a he now - was dressed in rags and stared up at them with lifeless white eyes while blood trickled down the corners of a mouth filled with sharp fangs. Even though he was obviously dead, his pale skin was starting to burn in the intense sun. They could also see that he was covered in what looked like bite marks and even some of his flesh seemed to be missing, including a chunk out of his throat.

"Wonder where he came from?" Fury thought out loud.

"If only there was a blood trail or something we could follow to find out. Oh wait…" Strife said in exasperation, looking at said blood trail leading away from the corpse.

The female Horseman gave her brother a droll look before re-coiling her whip and placing it back at her hip, "Then let's get going." Even she could only take his attitude for so long.

Banishing their mounts, they followed the trail on foot to a trapdoor in the ground. If there hadn't been a blood trail leading directly to it, one would have never known it was there.

Throwing it open, Strife gestured to the dark hole, "Ladies first."

"I didn't think you were such a coward." Fury said, jumping down the hole.

"Not a coward, just courteous." He defended, joining her at the bottom only to be blasted by the smell of rotting flesh. "Well, now we know that our corpse up top isn't the only one."

Thanks to the light coming from the entrance, they could tell that they were in a tunnel. Other than that, it was too dark to see anything else. Using the meager light produced by Fury's whip, they made their way through the tunnel, the putrid stench getting worse with each step. Eventually, they ended up in a large cavern partially lit up by torches placed here and there. Stepping over - what could have been - blankets spread out on the ground, they cautiously traveled across the cavern. It seemed that this was some sort of underground community. Considering the extreme conditions up top, that wasn't too hard to believe.

"He lived down here." Fury thought out loud, her voice echoing through the cavern.

"Way to state the obvious, Sis."

Ignoring her brother's comment, they continued to look for any clues to explain the corpse outside and the smell. It wasn't long before Fury found something.

"Strife, come look at this."

The White Rider made his way over from where he was studying what looked like a blood spatter on the wall to where his sister was standing. What she found could easily be identified as the scene of a massacre. Pools of blood reflected the flickering light of the torches and corpses were strewn about. To make the scene even more disturbing, some of the bodies looked as if the flesh, or even limbs, had been torn off.

"Well, that explains the smell." Strife commented.

"What happened here?" Fury thought out loud.

"I think we're about to find out."

There was skittering off to their right, enforcing Strife's claim. Just as he was drawing Mercy, something jumped out of the shadows at him. He brought up his arm in time to block whatever it was but the thing latched onto his arm and started trying to bite through his armor.

"The fuck?!" Aiming his gun at the thing's head, Strife pulled the trigger, successfully blowing its brains out.

"Are you alright?" Fury asked.

"Damn mole people." He said, ignoring her and studying where the creature had bit him. Of course it didn't pierce his armor - Hell, it didn't even scratch it - but he just wanted to make sure.

There was the sound of many sets of claws scraping on the stone floor all around them. Soon, they were surrounded. The creatures stood in a circle around the Horsemen, baring fangs and growling but refusing to get any closer than they already were.

Strife drew Redemption as well as Fury uncoiled her whip and cracked it in the air.

"The welcoming party?" the Horseman asked.

"Strife, stop joking for a minute and look."

With an irritated sigh, he looked at the creatures. He watched as a couple of them practically fell onto a corpse and started to tear at the flesh with their teeth, devouring chucks at a time.

"Yeah, they're cannibals. Knowing this is going to make killing them _so_ much easier." He said sarcastically.

"No, look at their eyes."

Again he did as his sister said. This time he saw their eyes glowing with a weird light that had nothing to do with the torches.

"They're corrupted." Fury continued.

"Great, so we get to fight corrupted, cannibalistic mole people. This should be fun."

As if on some unknown signal, the creatures attacked all at once. It wasn't much of a fight, to put it simply. Strife shot them before they got too close, some of them were even knocked out of the air after leaping at him. Of course, Fury held her own as well and managed to split some of the creatures in two. One by one, they fell and joined the other corpses on the floor.

"That was less fun than I thought it'd be." Strife said, shooting through one of the creatures and killing the one behind it as well. "But stopping Corruption shouldn't be hard if killing these guys was this easy."

Wrapping her whip around the throat of the last creature, Fury easily snapped its neck, "Brother, our missions aren't supposed to be _fun_. And we can't stop Corruption by killing the things it has taken over."

" _ **You're right. It's impossible to stop it that way.**_ " Said a voice.

The Horsemen turned, weapons at the ready, to see a dark figure with red eyes leaning against the wall near one of the torches. They could instantly tell that he was bad news, to put it lightly.

"So you're the expert on Corruption?" Strife asked him.

" _ **You could say that.**_ "

Again, Fury had to be the responsible one, "Who are you?"

" _ **Lucifer.**_ " He answered nonchalantly.

"The Dark Prince…"

Strife never really did care about titles or rank. He shot round after round at the entity. And missed every time.

" _ **I'd heard you were the rash one.**_ " Luci chuckled. " _ **But since you're so intent on not listening, I'll let the demon explain it to you.**_ " With that, he sunk back into the shadows and didn't appear again.

" _Tch_ , damned Lucifer."

Again, Fury ignored her brother, "What was that about? And what demon?" She didn't have to wait long for her answers.

They heard a crash along with a muffled grunt coming from the tunnel they had entered from. Familiar voices soon followed.

"Ugh, gross! It smells like something crawled into a Phantom Guard's sock and died."

"Phantom Guards do not wear socks."

The first voice laughed, "Use your imagination, War."

"I'd rather not."

The two came into view at the edge of the cavern and Briar raised a hand in greeting, "Funny meeting you two here."

"I guess he meant _that_ demon." Strife said with an unseen scowl.

"And I'm guessing you have already met _him_?"

Fury decided to take over from there, "Yes and he said you'd explain."

"He _would have_ explained if your brother hadn't tried to shoot him." Briar sighed. "But yeah, I'll tell you everything. First, let's get out of here. It reeks."

The three Horsemen and demon left the cavern in favor of the fresh, albeit stifling, air outside.

"We should go find Death and Hope before he does then." Fury said after Briar had finished explaining everything.

"Probably." The demon sighed again. She was still a little upset that her alone time with War had been ruined.

"We'd better hurry." War joined in. "The human can be even rasher than you Strife."

"Then we're in deep shit." The White Rider said.

Without another word, the Horsemen summoned their mounts and the demon took to the air. Together, they headed back to the Tree and to wherever the Reaper and human were.

* * *

 **If any of you are upset about the slight cannibalism here, blame my best friend who** _ **had**_ **to have cannibals. She is also never allowed on my laptop again. You know what you did.**


	6. Y'all Know Y'all Missed Me

**Don't own Darksiders! Thanks go to detrametal! I like penguins! Also, I am the mighty Beast Master! Also, also, there's so many views! Y'all make me so happy! I thought only the despair of others could do that... Anyways, thanks bunches!**

* * *

We exited the light of the Tree to find ourselves in… Hell. We were actually in Hell. What the Hell?

Just in case I was wrong, I asked Death "Where are we?"

"This is Shadow's Edge, Samael's realm." He answered.

 _Sammy has a realm? Not surprisin I guess._ "So it ain't Hell?"

"It is a section of Hell."

"So Dante was kinda right… Freaky. Sooo, where do we start?"

"I thought the Black Stone would be obvious." He said, pointing to a black palace looking structure further down the path.

"Oh, you're a smartass. Didn't see that comin. We're gonna get along juuuust fine then."

Death looked over at me and I quickly amended my statement, "Get along as friends! Good friends! Great friends! _Just_ friends! Yeah!"

"Hope-" he began.

I didn't let him finish, "Let's get going! Don't wanna keep Sammy waitin! Damn, I'm awkward!" I didn't actually mean to say that last part out loud. So, still being my awkward self, I ran ahead of the Reaper.

There was a - what's the word? - spectral whinny behind me and I turned to see Death sitting atop a horse. I'd seen it before when we crossed Leviathan's Drift but didn't really get the chance to look at it. It seemed to be hairless but had pale flesh that looked as if it was rotting and its mane and tail were made up of pale green flames.

Drawing up beside me, Grim offered me his hand. I guess he expected me to ride with him. Tough pumpkins.

I backed up a step and gave a nervous chuckle, "Uh, no offense ta you er your… pretty horsey, but I got my own ride." To emphasize my point, I summoned Mayhem and jumped onto his back.

Then out of nowhere, and to my great surprise, a crow came swooping down and landed on my shoulder, acting as if it belonged there. It was the same crow that was at the Prison earlier. How'd I know it was the same crow. Well, there aren't that many unnaturally large crows just lazing about, now are there? But anyway, I guess it was actually Death's.

"Uh, hey there crow buddy, ya comfy? I'm not sure how to deal with you." I said to the bird.

"His name is Dust and he seems to like you." Death said with a slight chuckle.

"Dust." I repeated, petting said crow. "What's your horse's name, by the way?"

"Despair."

"Dust and Despair, huh? Matches ya perfectly." I smiled at him before catching myself and nudging Mayhem along. "Anyway, let's get movin."

 _What the Hells is wrong with me?! Stop accidently flirtin With Grim!_

Anyway, Dust took off, Death and Despair caught up, and we continued on our merry little way. Through Hell. Lovely.

On a side note, it's pretty weird not traveling with Big Red anymore.

We hadn't been riding for very long when I felt something wet hit my shoulder. Glancing over, I saw a drop of blood running down my arm. Worried about Dust now, I looked to the sky - or what passed for a sky in Hell - to see back storm clouds overhead. "Uh, Grim?"

I guess he had already noticed them, "We should find shelter. Soon."

"Don't tell me it actually rains blood."

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"Hm. So what, don't like a little blood rain?"

"No, I'm just not too fond of the lightning."

"Oh…"

Luckily, Dust led us to a fairly large cave, though it was too small for our mounts, and we made it inside before it stated to pour. We stood at the entrance, watching the crimson lighting and rain and listening to it sizzle as it hit the lava. So when I curse and say "blood-soaked Hell", I'm kinda right. Neat.

"Soooo, what now?" I asked as Dust settled on my shoulder again.

"We wait until it passes." Death answered.

"It's gonna take a while, ain't it?"

"Most likely."

"Well, this is gonna be awkward."

"It doesn't have to be."

 _What in the nine rings does he mean by that?!_ Wasn't quite sure I wanted to find out. So deciding to ignore that, just like I was ignoring our "kiss", I sat down to wait out the storm, "A-anyway, might as well get comfy."

Without another word, Death sat beside me, our knees barely touching.

 _He would notice if I scooted away, wouldn't he?_

An hour passed and still the rain didn't let up. An hour filled with an awkward silence that put all other awkward silences to shame. So I guess it's a good thing that I fell asleep, though I don't remember doing so. However, I do remember waking up.

Lightning striking nearby snatched me out of a dream about penguins drugged with coffee. Back in reality, I found two things. One, Dust was nestled in my lap and two, my head was leaning on Grim's arm. I immediately straightened, my face heating up.

"Ah, sorry. Guess I dozed off." I could feel his eyes on me but refused to look at him.

"You can go back to sleep if you wish. It seems we'll be stuck here for a while yet." He eventually said.

"That's okay. Thanks though."

That's what I said but it wasn't long before my eyelids started to droop. Guess the boredom was so profound that it was making me sleepy. I fought to stay awake this time. I lost the battle though when I felt a rough hand gently push my head back onto the Horseman and the arm belonging to that hand wrap around me.

… _I should move._

 _But I'm so comfy… He makes a good pillow._

 _But he's… Fuck it, I'm goin ta sleep._ And I did fall asleep. For a few seconds anyway.

" _ **Hm, I thought for sure you'd end up with the angel.**_ " Said an all too familiar, and hated voice behind us.

Death and I were on our feet in an instant, weapons drawn and facing the back of the cave. Dust took to the air again, squawking at the sudden movement.

"Then why'd ya keep naggin at me ta stay with the Horsemen?" I asked, still kinda half asleep. Huh, I could move this time. Guess his fear-o-matic didn't work on my anymore so ha!

" _ **Makes it easier for me.**_ " Luci answered, stepping out of the shadows.

"Easier ta do what exactly?"

" _ **Easier to keep an eye on all of you, of course.**_ "

"That's creepy bro."

Death stepped in front of me then, scythes at the ready, "Who are you?"

Shadow Man chuckled, " _ **Ask your little human**_."

"Dammit, I ain't little!"

"Hope?" the Reaper asked, not taking his eyes off the entity.

"…Lucifer…" Gross. I hated saying that name. Felt like I needed to either wash my mouth with acidic soap or cut out my tongue. I'm partial to either one. "Whaddya want anyway, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy?"

" _ **Speaking of which,**_ " he began, ignoring my question, " _ **I see you like them tall, pale, and also creepy.**_ "

It took me a moment to regain the power of speech, "I-it ain't like that! I was falling asleep and he just makes a good pillow. He ain't even that cre-" then I looked up at Death who was just waiting for me to finish. "I think it's the mask. Though it makes ya look more scary than creepy." I turned to Luci then, "Anyway, he ain't as creepy as _you_. And so I repeat, whaddya want?"

" _ **I came to say hello to the rest of your group.**_ "

"Uh-huh, and by that ya mean…?"

" _ **By that I mean, I've already seen the other three Horsemen and the demon.**_ "

"For what reason?" Death asked.

" _ **As I said, just to say hello to the ones trying to stop me.**_ " Shadow Man shrugged.

"And why would we be tryin ta stop ya?" I asked him.

" _ **You see, my**_ **dear little Hope** _ **, I am the one who started the Corruption.**_ " He answered, sounding all proud like.

"…There any particular reason fer this er didja just get bored?"

" _ **No one is immune to boredom.**_ "

I was getting kinda pissed now, "So I've heard. It's truly somethin that plagues us all. Any more confessions ya wanna make? Didja crash the stock market? Kidnap the Lindbergh baby? Kill off the dinosaurs? Were _you_ Jack the Ripper?"

He crossed his arms, actually thinking about it, " _ **No, no, yes, no. Also, I started the Endwar.**_ "

"Uh, I thought the angels started that."

" _ **It isn't that hard to put an idea in someone's head, even if that someone is an archangel.**_ "

It took me a moment to process this and when I did I was _pissed_ the fuck _off_. I couldn't keep still any longer and started to pace while twirling Severance. Huh, since when could I do that? "Let me get this straight, _you_ started Corruption and took over the Charred Council?"

" _ **Correct.**_ "

"Then ya put the idea o' breakin the Seals inta Abby's head?"

" _ **Actually I did that first. It took a while for him to accept the idea.**_ "

"Oh, o' course. My bad. So basically, _you_ killed all o' humanity."

" _ **Indirectly, of course, but yes. I didn't account for your revival however, not that it changes my plans. In fact-**_ "

"You _bastard…_ " Ignoring whatever he was going to say next and shrugging off Death's hand which had wrapped around my arm, I charged at Luci. Once I got close enough, I swung at him. Always aim to kill. I couldn't do that though, Hell's I couldn't even hurt him.

He caught the blade and laughed, " _ **What do you think you're doing, Hope?**_ "

"Tryin ta kill ya, o' course." I answered, straining to bring my ax down.

With his other hand, Luci picked me up by the throat and laughed again, " _ **You can't do that, of course.**_ " With that, he threw me at the cave wall.

The wind was knocked out of me and I fell to the ground. But hey, at least I still had my ax. "Shit…" I looked up to see the Reaper slashing at Shadow Man with his scythes. Every time he would swing at him though, the entity would sink into back into the shadows and come up somewhere else.

"Stay out o' this Grim!" I yelled at him before sitting up and switching my focus back to Luci, "I'm a grief-stricken, emotionally wrecked, mentally unstable, young woman who's already died once and don't care if she does again. I can do whatever the Hells I want!"

" _ **I believe we've already discussed this. I**_ **own** _ **you, human. You will do as I say and nothing more.**_ "

"Fuck you." I groaned, the Horseman helping me to stand.

He ignored me and continued talking, " _ **As much as I would love to stay here and emotionally torture you some more, Little Hope, I'm afraid I must go. Also, try not to get yourself killed. I know you want to see your family and everyone again but I've got plans for you.**_ "

That was the last straw. "You son of a bitch!" I ran at him, Severance ablaze. I didn't make it in time. He had sunk into the ground with a laugh and I only hit the ground where he had been standing.

Defeated in more ways than one, I slumped to the ground and the flames sputtered out. I was determined not to cry, especially in front of the Horseman. When I started to think about everything that had been lost though, the tears had a will of their own. I know I said I'd put it all behind me but Luci brought it all back. Damn him.

"It's all his fault. Everyone and everythin's gone and it's _all his fault_. And I couldn't do a damned thing ta at least avenge 'em." I wasn't sure if I was talking to Death or myself. I was just talking. Hell's I could have been talking to Dust for I knew or cared at that moment.

Something wet rolled down my face - I refuse to admit I was crying - and all of my frustration started to bubble over. I started punching the ground. Don't ask why, it's just one of those things. So yeah, I punched the ground until my knuckles were raw and bloody, spitting every curse I could think of at Shadow Man even though he wasn't there.

"Mother fuckin son o' a whore! I hope he burns fer eternity in his own Hellfire! I hope he drowns in the river Styx!" I screamed, preparing to hit the innocent rock floor again. Instead of the ground though, my fist came into contact with flesh. Opening my eyes, I saw a pale hand wrapped in bandages holding my own. I looked up to see Death staring at me with those glowing orange eyes and something akin to pity.

"Leggo my hand." I sniffed, trying to tug said out of his grasp.

He sighed, "So you can continue to hit the floor?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"I doubt any of this is the ground's fault."

"Dun care. It certainly did nothin ta help."

He looked at me some more before reaching behind him and pulling out a small bottle filled with some glowing green liquid.

"Whazzat?" I asked him, wiping my face off with my shirt.

He flicked the cap off and tried to hand it to me, "A potion. Drink it."

I tried to pull away from him, "Dun wanna, potions are fer video games."

"Then pretend this is one and drink it Hope." He said, shoving it at me again. "It'll heal your hands."

"My hands'll heal on their own when they're good 'n fuckin ready."

"Stop acting like an unruly child."

"I ain't no child!"

"Then prove it and drink the potion."

Glaring at him, I snatched it from him and sipped it before mumbling, "It tastes like orange juice."

I could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke, "Would you like another? I believe there is one that tastes like blueberries."

"No, I like orange juice."

As I drank, and we watched, my knuckles started to heal, though the blood remained. "Just so ya know, they would've done that on their own. Given time."

"I have no doubts." He chuckled.

"…Thanks, I guess… and sorry fer callin ya creepy. Ya ain't."

Grim settled into a more comfortable position across from me, though he still held onto my hand, "Now tell me how you know the Prince of Darkness."

Instead of answering, I took Alina's pouch with all my notes off my belt and handed it to him, "It should be the second er third one. It'll tell ya everythin. I'll be back in a few." With that, I stood, my now healed hand slipping out of Death's grasp.

"Where are you going this time?" he asked.

"Ta see Sammy. I'll come back."

Luckily, the blood rain had stopped. I left the cave and summoned Mayhem so that we could continue on to Samael's castle. We didn't get very far before Alina appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of us.

"Running off again, human?" she asked.

I didn't bother to ask what she was even doing here or where Big Red was, "No, I'm coming back. I just need to clear my head. Plus, I got an appointment at Sammy's."

"The Black Stone is the wrong place to try and 'clear your head'."

I shrugged, "Either way, I've got business there. I plan on comin back as soon as that business is done."

"Make sure that you do." The she demon said briefly before flying off probably back towards the cave.

With her out of the way, I nudged my demonic puppy on, "C'mon Mayhem, let's go get this over with."

* * *

 _I'm kinda tempted to stay gone now. But I told Grim I'd go back so I will._

 _Not sure why I should,_

 _Hope_


	7. Well This Was A Bad Idea

**Here's another one! I don't own Darksiders and thanks to detrametal! I feel I have to warn all of you (however many all of you may be) that it still gets a bit… vulgar near the end. So have fun with that!**

* * *

I'd finally made it to Sammy's palace and was standing before the doors like they were the gates of Hell. Except they weren't because I was already _in_ Hell. I'd had to banish Mayhem earlier when he had started whimpering and refused to go any further. Couldn't blame him really. If I didn't have a promise to keep I'd be hightailing it too. The things I get myself into.

But anyway, back to the problem at hand. "Do I knock?" I wondered out loud.

What _was_ the proper etiquette for entering a demon prince's home? It seemed rude to just barge in but he _is_ a demon so maybe he wouldn't mind. But he's _also_ a mega demon so maybe he would. Either way, _I_ would feel rude. And when I do go in - whether I knock or not - do I announce myself? Is there like a demon doorman that does it for me? Or do I just forego announcing myself and go until I find Sammy? But that brings me back to the question of whether I knock first or not. Am I stalling? Yeah, I'm stalling.

I finally decided to take the polite approach and knock first, go in, then announce myself if there wasn't a demon doorman. After that though I had to wing it but what else is new? Just as I was about to knock, the door swung inward. I was expecting a demon or something to be standing there but the doorway was empty.

 _Okaaay, this is classic horror movie._ "Hello? Sammy? I think your house is haunted."

A deep chuckled resounded from deeper inside the palace. Just like that, all my plans went out the figurative window.

"Ya know what? Ya seem pretty busy. I'll just come back later. See ya then." I turned to leave but was lifted into the air by some unseen force. Meaning Samael was having his fun. "Really? Again? I hardly think that this could be all that fu-uck!"

Without any warning, as per frikkin usual, I flew through the doorway and didn't stop until I crashed through another set of doors and tumbled to a stop at the foot of Sam's throne. All the way on the other side of the palace. Let's just say that I had ample time to think about what a bad idea this was.

Amazingly, I stopped sitting up, if not a little dizzy. "Is it too much trouble ta just say 'come in'?"

"Little Hope," he chuckled from his throne, "what brings you to my realm?"

I stood, brushing the dirt off my clothes, "Oh, ya know, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by fer that chat. If ya didn't mind, that is."

"Of course not. What do you wish to 'chat' about?"

"How should I know? I ain't no conversationalist."

"Ask anything."

 _Anythin huh?_ "Wanna play chess?"

"What?" Sammy asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"I assume a mega demon such as yourself knows how ta play chess, so wanna? It'll be funner ta play while we talk than ta just sit here."

"And if I do not have a set?"

"Oh… didn't think o' that."

With another chuckled, Samael waved his hand and a round stone table and two chairs appeared in the middle of the room. On the table sat a chess set.

"Hey, ya do have one!"

"I never said that I did not."

"I know that. Ya only asked _what if_ ya didn't have one. I ain't stupid Sammy." I went over then to study the chess set then. It had the normal black and white squares but the black pieces seemed to be made from obsidian while the white were made out of some kind of crystal. Picking up the black king for a closer look, I could see that it looked exactly like Samael. In fact, all the black pieces seemed to be modeled after the demons and the white pieces were modeled after angels.

The pawns were Phantom Guards and Angels. The rooks were Traumas and Angel Champions. The Knights were Abyssal Riders and Angelic Beasts. The bishops were Shadowcasters and Storm Wardens. And the kings were Samael and Abaddon. The queen pieces were the only ones that I didn't recognize. The black queen was some skank and the white was a robed angel with a staff.

I turned to comment to Sammy only to find him right behind me. Well that wasn't creepy at all. "These details are amazin! Whoever made this got your creepy ass smile perfectly. Where'd ya get this anyway?"

"A gift from one of the lesser demon lords. Shall we play, Little Hope?"

"Sure, I'll take black. Think it'll be funny ta see ya play as angels. Speakin o' which, you're gonna have ta get the white king redone since Abby's gone."

"As you wish." The mega demon answered, takin a seat on the white side while I took the black. I practically had to kneel in my chair to be able to reach the table. Stupid huge post-apocalyptic worlds.

"White goes first." I reminded him.

He moved his first piece - a knight - and I asked my first question. While we talked, we played. I'm just too lazy to put all the moves here.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"I do not bother with trivial things like favorites."

"C'mon man, everyone has a favorite color. Well, unless they're color-blind er somethin but don't think that's your case."

"There is no use for favorites when you outlive most things you come to like." He amended.

Well that was a depressing thought but he had a point. I'd never be able to enjoy my favorite songs, books, movies, and even foods again.

"But colors will last forever, ya cain't destroy 'em."

"You can destroy everything that is that color."

"Mayhaps but the color itself will still exist, ya just gotta find out how ta make it."

"Fine then little human. Orange." Somehow that didn't surprise me.

"See? Wazzat so hard?"

"Ask your next question." He chuckled. "And checkmate."

"Wha?" I checked the board and indeed my king was trapped. "Well damn that was fast. Alright, we're playin again." Reaching across the board, I started to reset the pieces.

"How many times do you wish to play?" Sammy asked.

"However many times we can until one o' us gets bored, I win, er… _he_ comes."

"You mean Death."

"Yeah, I told 'im I'd be back later so maybe he won't come."

And so another game began.

I must admit that something had been bothering me for a while now. "Hey Sammy? How do ya know when ya… like someone?"

Instead of answering, the mega demon started to laugh, a raucous sound that I'm pretty sure shook the walls.

I felt like shrinking into myself and possibly disappearing forever. "Well fine. Just never mind then."

"You speak of Death again." He said after he finally stopped laughing. Good thing too, I don't think the building could've taken much more.

"N-no!" I yelled, my face probably giving me away. "It's someone else! Why the Hells would I like Grim?!"

"You cannot fool me, Little Hope."

"I don't know what you're talkin 'bout. But excuse me fer bein confused 'bout emotions I'm not used ta. Next question! What would ya do fer a Klondike bar?"

"Why do you ask such ridiculous questions?" he asked instead of answering.

"I find myself incapable o' bein serious most o' the time. It's truly a burden sometimes."

He chuckled, "Ask the question you're really here for."

So he knew. Not surprising really. "So Sammy, ya gonna fight Luci?"

"Yes, he has ruled Hell for far too long and has grown weak."

"So you're gonna kill 'im and take the throne."

"Yes."

"Shall we work together then?"

"What do you mean?"

"You, the Horsemen, Alina, and myself team up. I hardly think that ya need help ta take down Luci but it makes sense."

"How so?"

"Well, we're both tryin ta beat 'im. Fer different reason o' course, but our goal is the same so it's only logical."

"We shall see." He chuckled. "And checkmate."

"Dammit! Alright ag-"

The door swung inward revealing a… woman? It was definitely a woman, albeit demonic. She was also the one that the black queen was modeled after. Step aside Uriel, there's another whore in town.

She came sauntering up to the table with a small smile on her face. It was the kind of smile that suggested she knew something that we didn't or that something was going exactly according to plan. Frankly, I didn't want to know which one it was.

I didn't like her. And yet, I couldn't stop staring.

Once she got close enough, she held out her hand to me. "Lilith." She introduced herself.

I had the overwhelming desire to kiss her hand, to kneel before her and swear my undying loyalty and hope, no, _pray_ that she accepts it. Instead, I dug my nails into my palm and focused on the pain before shaking her hand, "Hope."

She laughed and I felt myself falling back under whatever spell she was weaving.

 _Nononononono! Think o' somethin else! Some_ one _else! Think o' Grim! Not entirely sure why but do it!_

It sort of worked. Enough to keep me from drooling on the floor anyway. Then, I knew what I needed to do.

"If you'll pardon me fer a moment." I hopped off my chair and walked over to the nearest wall.

"Leaving already?" the whore asked.

"Nope, just knockin some sense inta meself." Putting both hands on the wall, I took a deep breath, pulled my head back, and slammed my forehead against the wall. Yeah, when I said I was knocking some sense into myself, I meant it literally. I stumbled back, feeling blood trickle down my face. Guess I hit it harder than I thought. I turned back to the two demons who were watching me with amusement, "Sammy, tell your whore ta stop tryin ta put her black magic on me!"

Lilith stalked over to me and cupped my cheek, "Poor thing, you've hurt yourself." Talk about being stuck between a rock and a skank.

I felt my insides melt at her touch but I shook myself out of it and slapped her hand away, "I thought I said ta stop that."

"Oh? A human that can resist my charms? How intriguing."

"Not completely," I answered through gritted teeth, "but enough ta keep myself from grovelin at your feet."

She looked as if she was about to say something else but then the doors swung open again, this time revealing Death. I'd never been so happy to see the Grim Reaper in my entire life.

I slipped from between the wall and the whore, "Grim! You're here! Great! Let's go!" Grabbing Death's hand, I tugged him along behind me. "Later Sammy. Let's play again sometime when your whore ain't here. I'ma totally kick your ass next time though!"

The doors slammed shut behind us but I didn't stop until we were outside the palace. Once there - and away from the queen bitch - I let go of Death's hand and fell to my knees.

I guess worried, he came to crouch in front of me, "What's wrong?"

I'm not sure what came over me but I started laughing. "Grim, we really gotta stop meetin like this."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." He answered dryly, pushing my hair out of the way to get a better look at my head wound.

Since it'd already healed, I slapped his hands away and wiped the blood off my face, "I never wanna see that bitch again."

"I'm surprised you managed to last that long against her."

"Gee thanks. But I know what I want and it ain't other chicks."

"What is it that you want?"

"None o' your bidness."

"Stubborn human." He mumbled.

Despite his words, I could hear the smile in his voice and I had the urge to take his mask off so that I could see it. Shaking my head to dispel the thought, I stood, "C'mon, let's get away from here."

He also stood and reached behind him to grab my note bag and handed it to me.

"Oh thanks. Did it answer your question?"

"Yes and then some."

 _Just how much did he read?_

"I would like to finish them sometime." He continued.

"Er not." I shot back.

"Or so."

"Er _not_."

"Or _so_."

"Er fuck the Hells not." I just looked at him then. The challenge had been thrown down.

"Or fuck the Hells so." He answered, surprising me. The challenge had been picked up.

"Ooooh, you said a swear. That's bad. Shame on you."

"And you did not swear as well?"

"But I'm already damned so I don't really care."

"As am I." Was all he said. I started to wonder what he did to make him think he was damned. Then I remembered War said that the Horsemen had killed the rest of their race - the Nephilim - when they had tried to take Eden. That did seemed pretty damning to me.

"Fine, ya can read 'em sometime but in return I wanna hear your story."

"What makes you think I have a story?" he chuckled.

"Everyone has a story and I'm sure you're no different. But that's my deal. Take it er take it."

"No option to leave it?"

"Course not. But anyway, let's get back to the others."

So we summoned our mounts and rode back to the cave at a steady pace.

"Oh yeah, Sammy said he might help us fight Luci." I told Grim,.

"What?"

"I asked Sammy if he'd help us fight Luci since he's goin ta anyway and he said we'll see."

"I see…"

We finally made it back to the cave and banished Despair and Mayhem.

"But the fact that we gotta fight the devil in the first place is just… shit."

"What's shit?" Strife asked as we re-entered the cave.

"Your mouth." I answered automatically. I noticed then that he had taken off his helmet. He was pale with an angular face that was still handsome but _so_ not my type.

Death looked from me to his brother, "Strife, I think Hope may be worse than you when it comes to foul mouthness."

"No way." Was his answer. "I take pride in being the most foul mouthed in this group."

"That's not really something you should take pride in Strife." Fury told him.

"Do I hear a challenge?" I asked the White Rider, ignoring Fury. "I betcha a thousand money souls that I can be more foul mouthed than you." Not sure where I'd get the souls but I'd work something out.

"You're on, little human."

"I am _not_ little. I am average height fer a human woman and all y'all just huge, ya jackass."

"Little bitch."

"Man whore."

"Dumbass."

"Dumbshit!"

"Dumbfuck!"

"Bastard!"

"Fucktard!"

While this little swear war was going on, the other Horsemen and demon stood off to the side, looking appalled at the scene before them.

"Motherfucker!"

"Shithead!"

" _Sukin syn_!"

"What?" he asked.

"It's Russian fer son o' a bitch. Duh."

"How the Hell am I supposed to know Russian?"

"I dunno!"

"Speak the common tongue, little slut!"

"I don't even know what the common tongue is anymore! I could've been speakin demon fer all the fucks I know er give! Ya motherfuckin son o' a whore!"

Strife then said something in some weird language. It sounded like the language Big Red spoke when we got to the prison and met General.

"What? English motherfucker! Do. You. Speak. It?!"

"That was demon tongue."

I pointed at his mouth, "No, that's a Nephilim tongue."

"Stop being cute."

"I ain't bein cute, I'm bein smart. Ya want me ta be cute, I will get fuckin adorable!" I shouted, getting in the Rider's face.

"If you two are done squabbling like children-" Death butted in.

"Who the Hell're you calling a child?!" Strife and I yelled at the same time, rounding on the offender.

Death backed off and we went back to glaring at one another. Until I figured that enough was enough anyway.

"Well that was fun." I said, backing away.

"I'd say." He agreed.

The Horsemen and demon looked at us in surprise. War was the first to regain the power of speech, "What's going on?"

Smirking, we looked at them, "Y'all didn't think we were really mad at each other, didja?"

"Just a friendly foul mouth competition." Strife added, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"It's what smartasses do ta mess with people. By the way, get your arm offa me."

He leaned down and poked my cheek, acting like an annoying older brother, "What's the matter? Don't like a little physical contact?"

"No, in fact, I don't."

"Bet you wouldn't mind it if I was Death."

"Hells no I wouldn't!... Wait…"

Strife busted out laughing as the rest of them just sort of gaped at me, or did their version of gaping anyway. Fury had her hand covering her mouth, Alina looked as if she was trying not to laugh as well, War just had his eyebrows raised, and Death… well he was just staring in surprise again.

I ducked out from under Strife's arm walked backwards towards the entrance of the cave, "Well, I'ma go before I embarrass myself further."

I turned to run out of there and promptly bumped into something. " _ **How many times do I have to tell you to stay with the Horsemen, human?**_ "

I backed up a step and looked up at Shadow Man, "Ya know what they say, third time's the charm."

" _ **I believe this would be the fourth time.**_ "

"Then aim fer lucky seven?"

He chuckled, " _ **This is one reason why you aren't dead yet Hope. You are far too entertaining to kill. But now it's time for you to go.**_ "

"Gee, thanks. But whaddya mean by that exactly?"

That's when I felt something weird around my feet and looked down to see a pool of darkness starting to swallow me up.

"What the Hells?" I looked over my shoulder to see the Horsemen and Alina sinking into the same black pit. "Grim!" I yelled, reaching for him. Strife was closer so it would have made more sense to go for him but… I dunno.

"Hope!" he shouted back, reaching for me. He was stuck in place though by the same darkness.

" _ **Aw, how sweet.**_ " I heard Luci chuckle before I was swallowed up by the blackness.

* * *

 _This is just my luck. First a whore then the devil himself show up to ruin all my fun. Fuck them._

 _Getting real tired of this,_

 _Hope_

* * *

 **This is easily the best chapter I've ever written. But I still want that chess set.**


	8. Guess Who!

**Hello my freaky darlings! Another chapter updated for all y'alls enjoyment! Admittedly, I wrote this first part for my own amusement but my best friend said that I should post it and so here it is! Of course, it's many, many thanks to detrametal for being such an awesome beta and I don't own Darksiders! Enjoy zucchini bread! Which is a legit thing! Yankees…**

* * *

We came falling out of the sky. It was as if some great being had punched a hole through the flimsy fabric of reality and left a gaping black hole. It was through this hole that we fell. We tumbled through the air and into the forest below, the branches slapping and scratching. I'd been through much worse though.

Grabbing her, I wrapped myself around her the best I could to protect her from the branches and the fall itself. It was a good thing she was so much smaller than myself. Had she been conscience at the moment, she probably would have argued that she could take care of herself but protecting her had already become an instinct, whether she liked it or not. Concerning my brother though, I wasn't worried at all. I'd known him long enough to know that he would be fine on his own.

I could see the ground now and we were going down to meet it _fast_. By myself, I might have been okay. But with her… I didn't want to take that chance.

Purple mist enveloped me as I started to change into my Reaper form. I instantly stopped falling and instead floated to the ground, the human cradled in one hand and Harvester clutched in the other. Once I was close enough, I turned back and dropped the last foot to the ground while my brother slowed his descent by grabbing onto branches.

I can't help but wonder now what Hope's reaction would be if she were to see my Reaper form. According to her notes, she'd already seen War's so maybe it wouldn't come as much of a surprise.

"It seems we've been sent back to Earth." I told Strife once he had joined me on the forest floor.

"Great. What's wrong with the brat?"

"It would seem she's not used to being teleported between worlds." I answered, trying to ignore that he called my human a brat.

"Even better." The White Rider said sarcastically.

I continued to ignore him and started walking to the city I had seen above the trees while falling. Hopefully it would allow us to get our bearings. "There's a city this way. Let's go."

Strife gave an annoyed sigh but followed. Since the trees were so close together, we couldn't summon Despair or Conquest and had to continue on foot.

We had just made it out of the forest when the Hope started to stir. I stopped and watched in amusement as she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, still seemingly unaware that she was being carried.

Finally opening her eyes, Hope blinked up at me as if not comprehending the position she was in. It seemed it finally dawned on her as she gave a small gasp before yelling " _Kuso_!" and accidently punching me under the chin.

In response, I accidently dropped her and started rubbing the now sore spot. I didn't think she'd be able to hit that hard

Hope crouched a few feet away, a leaf stuck in her hair and staring at me in shock. I opened my mouth to speak and, even though I still had my mask on, it seemed that she could tell this.

"Shit… Sorry!" she yelled before taking off towards the city, almost tripping in her haste.

Ignoring Strife's laughter, I chased after her. Who knew what was awaiting us in the city? She could get herself killed. Why did she have to panic?

So she was running. Again. Away from me. _Again_. Why did she have to run when she panicked?

"Hope!" I called out. I wasn't mad dammit!

She slowed down for a split second before shaking her head and speeding back up. I could catch up to her whenever I wanted and decided that it was time to do so. Before she got herself into any trouble.

She made it easier to do just that when she rounded a corner and ducked inside a building. I followed her in and found her stuck at a dead-end. She'd trapped herself.

Hope whipped around to face me, her breathing labored from running and her bright green and red eyes wide with a fear that I could tell she was trying to hide. Why was she so scared of me?

I made my way towards her slowly, like one would a frightened animal, "Don't run from me."

In response to my advance, she started to back away, "I ain't runnin nowhere." She half-laughed. "I'm just backin away slowly."

Hope's way of speaking was a little difficult to understand at times but nothing I couldn't handle. In fact, it was quite… endearing. I didn't usually find things endearing.

"Why?" I asked. _Why does she keep running from me? She has to know that I would never hurt her on purpose, even if she did punch me._

"Because… because I like my personal space and you're always tryin ta ruin it." She huffed out. Her back hit the wall of rubble and she glanced away, probably considering possible escape routes.

 _You're not getting away that easily, not until I get some answers._ I thought as I slammed my hands onto the wall behind Hope, trapping her. "Liar."

Hope bit her lip, refusing to look at me, and sighed, "Fine, I ran cause I punched ya, which I am like totally sorry fer. Anywho, I was a bit… scared that ya might be angry. Yeah... No offense ta ya, unless you're tryin ta be scary then great job, but I think it's the mask and the fact that you're, ya know, the Grim Reaper."

Feeling like she wasn't going to run anymore, I took one of my hands off the wall and used it to remove my mask. The mask I'd donned when the Horsemen went to slaughter our brothers and sisters and wore for centuries on end, I took off for this one little human. "Is this better?"

The look in Hope's eyes softened a touch. "A wee bit." She answered with a small smile.

Just like that, I found I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to show Hope what I wanted. Hm, thought I had more self-control than that.

Her. This little human that barely come up to my shoulder and was looking at me in confusion. I'd wanted her, _needed_ her since I first saw her soul in the Well. She'd been the only thing on my mind since I'd been brought back by the Seventh Seal breaking. This was unusual, to say the least.

I knew that I had to find her somehow. I didn't know what I'd do when I did, but I _would_ find her. And, not long after coming to Earth, I did. I would thank the Creator for that, if I actually believed in such a being. The first time I saw her, I couldn't take my eyes off her. And it seemed she was the same way.

So yes, I was going to show the little human Hope why I was chasing her and would continue to do so until she stopped being stubborn and gave in to the pull I knew she felt.

So I leaned down and kissed her. Simple as that.

Her reaction was almost immediate, which was pleasing and proof that she wanted this as well. She managed to drape her arms around my neck and bury her hands in my hair. She was probably standing on her toes but she still managed it. My little human was full of surprises. Though, when did I start considering her as mine?

I wrapped my arms around her, careful not to hurt her. I know now that the demon Alina was a mistake. _This_ was who I wanted. This small, fragile human in my arms that was kissing me back like there was no tomorrow. Of course she had to panic.

Hope froze for a second before suddenly pulling her hands out of my hair and trying to shove me away, breaking our kiss but unable to break my hold. She was still breathing hard, her face red from embarrassment, and she was glaring at me with a mixture of anger and fear.

"Hope-" I began, feeling as if I had to explain myself. Maybe if she didn't understand actions then she would understand words.

"No!" she cut me off, "J-just leave me alone!"

Before I could stop her, the little human ducked out of my hold and ran past me and out of the building. There was a roar and heavy footsteps as she summoned her demon and told it to go. Just like that, she was gone. Again.

I couldn't help but sigh as I put my mask back on, "Why do I keep messing up?"

I made it back to the edge of the forest where Strife was waiting atop Conquest and Dust was perched on a low branch. I thought Strife would have been long gone by now.

"Where's the human?" the White Rider asked, probably not actually caring.

"She ran off somewhere."

"Of course she did."

I ignored him again and looked to Dust, "Go keep an eye on her."

The crow took off with a caw of displeasure. I knew he liked the human but he wasn't happy about being her babysitter.

"Not going after her again?" Strife asked as I summoned and mounted Despair.

"If she gets into trouble." I answered, feeling it best to give her some space. "But for now, we need to find the others."

 **Meanwhile, somewhere along the East Coast…**

"I can't… believe this!" Briar told War and Fury as she tried to keep her head above the water. "He sent us to the beach! This is great!"

"Alina, we need to go find the others." War told her as he waded onto the shore.

"Sure, sure, sure. We can start looking for them as soon as we're done relaxing here for a bit." With that, the demon dragged her boyfriend back into the ocean.

… **Okay then. Back to our heroes for this chapter!**

We rode though the ruined city, keeping our horses at an easy walk. It wasn't long before Dust came flying back and start circling above us.

 _That was fast. What has Hope gotten herself into now?_ "Show me the way." I told the crow, wheeling Despair around.

"Dumbasses." I heard Strife say behind me.

I followed the crow to a pool at the top of a waterfall outside of the city. Underneath a lone tree sat an angel holding an unconscious Hope in his arms. I couldn't explain the anger I felt at seeing this.

 _If this angel has done anything to hurt her…_

I jumped out of the saddle and stalked towards the angel who stood when he saw me, still cradling the human close to him.

"Horseman." He greeted.

"Who are you and what happened to her?" I demanded.

The angel gazed down at Hope as he explained, a longing look in his eyes, "I am Aeneas of the Hellguard and a friend of Hope's. She passed out from exhaustion after-"

That was enough. As long as Hope was okay and it was just exhaustion, I didn't care about anything else at the moment. This was a lie. I did care about how this Aeneas was looking at her. I didn't like it. I needed to get Hope away from him.

"Give her to me." I said, reaching for Hope. It was obvious that the angel didn't want to hand her over but eventually did. What could he hope to do against a Horseman anyway?

Now that I had my little human back, I turned and left the angel.

As I walked, Hope snuggled closer, "Mmm, cozy."

 _Cozy? Never been called that before._

"Hey Aen, where're we goin?" she asked, not even opening her eyes.

She thought I was the angel. If I corrected her she might wake up and panic again and the moment would be ruined. So I went with it. "I'm taking you back to the Horsemen."

She frowned as she considered this, "I dun wanna go back. Grim is weird."

I stopped walking, _I've been called worse but…_ "What do you mean?"

"He kissed me. Twice. And I dunno why."

Thinking carefully about what I should say next, I finally decided on at least suggesting the truth, "…Perhaps he likes you."

"Mmm, dat's a bit hard ta believe. He _is_ Death after all."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that without giving myself away so I resumed my trek.

"Hey Aen, wanna know a secret?"

"What secret?"

She dropped her voice to a whisper, "I kissed 'im back. I dunno why though."

 _So she'll admit that._ "Perhaps you like him as well."

She frowned again, probably thinking about what I just suggested, "Meh, I'm goin ta sleep."

"Sleep well Hope." What else could I say?

When she finally drifted back off into sweet oblivion, I sat her in Despair's saddle and jumped up behind her. She instantly sank against me, melding her body to mine. I could get used to this.

* * *

 **Alleft! Everyone enjoy Death's part? No? Whatever. We're going back in time a bit for this next part. It's still basically the same chapter but from the usual Hope's POV. Confusing? Annoying? Boring? Guess what! I'm sorry for the inconvenience. No I'm not! I don't care! Enjoy salted caramel brownies! Y'all get two sweets today!**

* * *

The last thing I remember is sinking into darkness. The next thing I know, I'm waking up to the sensation of being carried. Not under someone's arm or over their shoulder like a sack of taters. No, I was being _carried_ carried. Like the frikkin princess I was at heart.

Whoever was carrying me stopped as I yawned and tried to rub the ick from my eyes. When I finally opened them… Well, it wasn't good. I looked up at Grim and slowly came to the realization that it was him carrying me. My reaction wasn't that good either. My body just sort of… moved on its own.

" _Kuso_!" I yelled as I accidently hit Death with an uppercut. _Boo-yah! Oh wait… I just_ punched _Grim… This cain't be good._

Anyway, he dropped me and I rolled into crouch a little ways away. I watched Grim as he rubbed his chin, looking for any signs of anger and ready to run if need be.

 _Dammit he's mad, he's gotta be. This definitely ain't good. Oh, what's-his-face is here too. I still need ta come up with a nickname fer that jackass._

Then I decided once again that it's better to be safe than sorry and get the Hells outta there. "Shit… Sorry!" I yelled before taking off away from the Horsemen and finding myself running through the suburbs of a ruined city. Guess Luci sent us back to Earth. Wonder why. Though, now really wasn't the time to try and figure that out. Especially since I could hear footsteps behind me.

So I was back to running again. Funny how I always end up back in this situation. Except this time it wasn't demons that were chasing me. Instead it was Death. _Again_. _So_ much better… Think I would have preferred the demons.

"Hope!" I heard him call out. For whatever reason, just him saying my name made me want to stop in my tracks so that he could catch up. Maybe he wasn't even that mad. Maybe he would even kis- NO!

 _Nononononononono! What the blood-soaked Hells am I thinkin?! Stupid thoughts, that's what! Just keep runnin. Keeeeep runnin._ But I was starting to tire now, my legs feeling like a mixture of jelly and lead. Death calling my name certainly didn't help with that. My only choices now were to either continue to run and eventually collapse or to hide and pray he didn't find me even though I knew he would.

I chose the latter anyway and ducked into one of the ruined buildings. I'd hoped that he hadn't seen me but known that he had. Still, I staggered through the decrepit structure, looking for a back way out. Well, I sorta found it. Unfortunately, it was blocked by debris.

 _Should've kept runnin. But noooo, I had to be lazy and try ta hide and now I'm screwed. Just totally and utterly fu-_

Hearing footsteps behind me, I whipped around to see Death himself. Like I expected anyone else.

"Don't run from me." He commanded, slowly making his way towards me.

 _Oh yeah, he's mad._ "I ain't runnin nowhere." I told him, backing away and trying to play it all off as a joke. I don't think it was working too well. "I'm just backin away slowly."

"Why?"

 _Why indeed._ "Because… because I like my personal space and you're always tryin ta ruin it."

I felt my back hit the rubble and actually considered turning around and trying to climb it. From what I could feel, there were plenty of hand and foot holds plus there was no ceiling here. But if I could climb it then he could too probably and then we'd be back to running. Or he could just pull me off the wall before I even made it over. Either way, I refuse to turn my back on him. You never turn your back on your enemy. But was Death really my enemy here? Sure he was chasing me but that was only because I punched him. Curse me and my weird reflexes.

Anyway, I don't take kindly to being cornered, which was exactly what Death was doing. I had to fight back or try to make a run for it. I don't think he would take kindly to being punched again, not that I would be able to, mind you. Running it was then.

He seemed to sense this and slammed his hands on the wall behind me, trapping me between his arms, "Liar."

 _Not completely._ I sighed. There was no helping it I suppose, it was time to come clean. Especially since I got the feeling that he wouldn't let me go until I did. "Fine, I ran cause I punched ya, which I am like totally sorry fer. Anywho, I was a bit… scared that ya might be angry. Yeah… No offense ta ya, unless you're tryin ta be scary then great job, but I think it's the mask and the fact that you're, ya know, the Grim Reaper."

Death took one of his hands off the wall and though I should have used that chance to make a break for it, I didn't feel like it anymore. Anyway, he used that hand to remove his mask, "Is this better?"

"A wee bit." _A lot bit._

Grim just stared at me for a moment and I started to wonder what was wrong with him. I stopped wondering when he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

My body moved on its own - which I really wish it would stop doing - and pressed up against him, my arms wrapping around his neck and my hands tangling in his hair. It was softer than I thought it would be. Not that I thought about how soft his hair would be. Or his lips. Or how they would feel against mine again. I never thought about those things. Totally never. _Ever_.

Grim wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

 _Wait a sec… Oh glob… What in the bloodied nine rings o' Hell am I doin?! Again?!_

I untangled my hands from his hair and shoved him away, though I couldn't break his hold. I was still breathing hard, my whole body on fire. He didn't seem to be breathing at all, his body as cool as a corpse.

"Hope-" he began.

"No!" I shouted in return. "J-just leave me alone!" I ducked out of his arms and ran as fast as I could out of the crumbling building. I summoned Mayhem as soon as I stepped outside, "Go!" I shouted, swinging onto his back. And he went.

We ended up next to a pool at the top of a waterfall and under a tree. The world really has changed if a waterfall this large is so close to a city. We lay in the grass, listening to the water crash down. Well Mayhem lay on his back as I sat and scratched his belly. Told you he wasn't no demon, he was a puppy at best.

"Ya know, let all them handle this Corruption nonsense. I don't care what Luci says, we're gonna take a nap here." I told Mayhem, resting my head back against the tree.

It wasn't long before I heard someone call my name.

"Hope…"

 _What the fuck does he want now? Didn't I tell 'im ta leave me alone?_ "Piss off Grim."

Mayhem rolled over and stood, growling at the newcomer. That was weird. He's never growled at Death.

I looked over to see an angel standing nearby, "Aen?"

The angel didn't answer and instead fell to the ground.

Banishing my demon before he could attack the poor angel, I ran over and got there in time to at least keep his head from hitting the ground. I pulled off his helmet to see that it was indeed Aeneas. He was all sweaty though and really hot to the touch.

I sat back down in the grass, laying his head on my lap, "Aen? What happened? What's wrong with ya? C'mon buddy, talk ta me."

He looked at me though he couldn't seem to focus and his eyes were glazed over. "Attacked by a… Rot Mauler. Poisoned." He managed to groan out.

"Mr. Cuddles? Well, sit tight fer a sec and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you… Hope."

"Shush now. But just so ya know, I have no idea what I'm doin."

I don't think he was comforted by this fact.

Not really knowing what else to do, I put my left hand on his forehead and closed my eyes to focus better. _Please let this work. Um, just imagine the poison leavin er turnin inta harmless proteins er somethin. Shit, I don't know what I'm doin! Fuck it, just concentrate!_

Despite my trepidation, I could feel Aen cooling down and his breathing become steadier. He even managed to reach up grab my free hand which was resting on his shoulder.

 _Okay, I'm doin somethin right apparently. Hm? What's this?_ I some point I began to _feel_ the poison somehow. I could feel where most of it was in Aen's body - his bloodstream - and could feel it leaving or dissipating or doing whatever. Either way it was disappearing. But… there was something else there. Something besides the poison that I couldn't touch. It felt… _wrong._

Regardless of that something else, I stopped and took my hand away when it felt like I was about to pass out myself. At least the angel seemed to be feeling better.

"Aen, why is it that every time we see each other one o' us seems ta be hurt?"

"My apologies Hope." He answered, serious as ever.

I smiled down at him, trying to hide how tired I suddenly was, "I was kiddin. So what happened?"

Aen sat up but didn't put his helmet back on, "Some of us chose to stay behind and finish off the demon horde instead of return to the White City."

"And ya ran inta a Mr. Cuddles, got poisoned, then came ta find me?"

"No, finding you was a coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences."

"So you think it was fate?"

"Didn't say that now."

"Coincidence or fate, I'm glad we met."

"Me too." _Wait, he said "I'm glad we met" not "I'm glad I found ya again" er somethin like that… What game ya playin Aen?_

"Hope, why do you look so tired?" the angel asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, ya don't look too good yourself."

He didn't say anything and just stared at me until I gave in.

"Alright, I guess healing poison takes more energy than healin a cut er somethin."

"I'm sorry."

"No big deal, as long as you're feelin better, right? Besides, what're friends fer?" I finished with a lame chuckle.

Aeneas reached up to cup my cheek and that's when I noticed a couple of other things. Like how close he really was, and how he was still holding my hand, and how he was looking at me as if I was the only thing that mattered right now. I also remembered that Shadow Man said he'd thought I'd end up with the angel. Who else could he have meant but Aeneas?

 _Fuck…_ I jerked back out of his reach, "Ah, your armor's cold." Which was a bit of a lie. "Sorry but I really need ta be gettin back." Which was another lie. I didn't really have anywhere to get back to, I was just running away from a difficult situation. Again.

"Hope-"

"Ya take care now. No more fightin Mr. Cuddles by yourself. I'm not always gonna be here ta save your ass." I told him, trying to stand. I managed to get to my feet but then my legs gave out and I fell.

Aeneas caught me before I could hit the ground, worry coloring his features, "What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes and yawned, "Dammit, guess I'm more tired than I though. Just give me a few and I'll be right as rain." _Oh dear, I think I'm startin ta get loopy._

I'm not actually sure how long Aen gave me since I think I fell asleep but I kinda remember the angel talking to someone then being carried off. As whoever it was walked, I snuggled closer to the corpse-cool body. I know I should have been more wary about what was going on but I felt so… safe. It was nice. And so much for stranger danger.

"Mmm, cozy. Hey Aen, where're we goin?" I guess I thought it was still the angel carrying me, too tired to realize that he would probably fly.

He hesitated, as if considering something, "I'm taking you back to the Horsemen." He didn't sound like Aen either but I didn't realize it at the time.

 _I never told 'im I was with the Horsemen. Guess he must've guessed._ "I dun wanna go back. Grim is weird."

Whoever stopped walking, "What do you mean?"

"He kissed me. Twice. And I dunno why."

"…Perhaps he likes you."

 _That could explain a lot I suppose but why?_ "Mmm, dat's a bit hard ta believe. He _is_ Death after all."

He didn't say anything and went back to walking.

I decided in my half-asleep stupor to admit something stupid. "Hey Aen, wanna know a secret?"

"What secret?"

"I kissed 'im back." I whispered. "I dunno why though."

"Perhaps you like him as well."

 _I like Grim? Like…_ like _like 'im? But… ah Hells I'm too tired ta think right now._ "Meh, I'm goin ta sleep."

"Sleep well Hope."

That was it. It was the way he said my name that made me realize who was actually carrying me. Death. Again.

 _Shit… I'm gonna be regrettin this fer a long time._

I finally stopped fighting it and let sleep drag me under into oblivion.

* * *

 _This the second time I've been carried by Grim in one chapter… Can someone say embarrassing? But… he likes me? And I like him? Gah this is so confusing! I hate emotions!_

 _Moving on,_

 _Hope_


	9. Bout Time!

**Hello there everypeoples! A gift to all of yous whether you want it or not! There are no returns. But anyway, I don't own Darksiders and thanks go to detrametal! Read, enjoy, review then bye!**

* * *

I woke up later to one realization after the other. First on the list, I was sitting on Despair. Second, we were still on Earth. Third, I was leaning against something hard and cool. I vaguely remember dreaming that I was being carried by someone cool like this. I can't really remember what happened but it was a good dream.

"Mmm, cozy."

The body behind me shook and I heard them let out a chuckle. That's when I realized that the dream wasn't a dream at all. After healing Aeneas, I'd been too tired to make my way back to the Horsemen - not that I was going to - so I guess Death had come to get me. I'd said all that stuff too… And he'd said… he'd said…

"… _Perhaps he likes you."_

"Fuck!" I jerked upright in the saddle, hitting my head on something. _Grim pretty much said he likes me! Shit! Well I guess that's why he kissed me… but still!_

Rubbing the top of my head I looked up to see Death rubbing his chin. Again. Strife could be heard laughing nearby. I tried to scramble out of the saddle but Grim's arms prevented me from doing so. Probably a good thing considering how fast we were going.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Ah, would ya believe me if I told ya I saw a spider?"

"No, I would not."

"Worth a try. In any case, thanks but ya can let me down. I'll ride Mayhem."

"Despair is faster."

"Excuse you? He may be big, but my little demonic puppy is pretty fast."

"'Little demonic puppy'?"

"Mmhmm, Mayhem is my giant, little, adorable, demonic puppy."

Strife's snort could be heard even over the beat of hooves on the asphalt, "You've got a weird sense of adorable, brat."

"And you need ta mind your own damn business, Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yup, Jack is short fer Jackass which is exactly what ya are. Plus ya kinda look like a Jack."

"I think she wins this one, Brother." Death said with a chuckle.

The White Rider scoffed this time, "Don't take her side just because you like her."

 _Shit, I got sidetracked. I need ta get offa Grim's horse and away from him._

 _Why not just keep ridin with 'im? Ya know ya like it. Ya know ya like him._

 _I'm not sorry but I'm ignorin ya cause ya ain't real. Please don't leave a message after the beep. There is no beep._

"So anyway, if you'll stop and let me off, I'll summon Mayhem and we can move on that way."

He didn't stop. So there I sat, trying to keep our bodies from touching - which was impossible - and simultaneously trying to shrink into myself - which wasn't working.

Not long after that, Strife split off, saying something about seeing some demons and that he'd catch up later. So now it was just me and Death again. Except this time I was trapped between his arms and on his horse. I'm surprised he couldn't hear my heart beating. It felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.

The Reaper slowed Despair to a walk. Something was coming.

"Hope-"

"Alright, if ya insist, I'll get off and ride Mayhem." Again, I tried to climb out of the saddle but Death kept me from doing so. "Why are ya doin this?"

"Why are you trying to run again?"

"Because… cause… fuck, I don't know! Why'dya keep kissin me and… and comin after me and doin shit like this?!"

"I thought it obvious." He answered, letting go of the reigns and wrapping his arms around me.

I struggled to get out of his hold but he just held me tighter, "Stop! Leggo o' me!"

"No, not until you calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm dammit!"

"I was not aware that yelling meant you were calm."

With a groan, I took a deep breath in and out. Once, twice, th- dammit it wasn't working!

"I cain't calm down when you're huggin me like this!"

"Then I'll stop hugging you when you admit it."

"Admit _what_?"

"You know what."

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Think hard."

I did think but not that hard, "Alright, I did it. I stole the Lindbergh baby."

"What?" His hold loosened and I used that chance to break out of it and hop off Despair.

I strolled away from him and summoned Mayhem in case I needed to make a quick getaway, "Ya told me ta admit it but didn't say what 'it' was so I just admitted somethin. Somethin untrue but still somethin." Yeah, I was feeling a little smug about getting away from Death. Wow, that sounds like I was about to die or something.

I heard boots hitting asphalt and turned from petting my demon to see the Reaper stalking towards me. He looked pretty angry but since he was wearing that mask he pretty much always looks angry.

 _What the Hells does he want me ta admit anyways?_

As Death drew closer, I found myself backing away again. _No! Forget bout the quick getaway! I ain't runnin no more!_

Instead, I went up to the Horseman and snatched the mask off his face. He looked at me in surprise before smiling. I liked his smile.

"Y-you're always wearin this damn mask," I explained quickly, "and it's pissin me off that I cain't tell if you're mad er not. Now tell me what the blood-soaked Hells it is that I'm supposed ta admit!"

"'…Perhaps he likes you.'" He reminded me, coming even closer. "'Perhaps you like him as well.'"

"Dammit, that's unfair! I thought I was talkin ta Aen! And I was half asleep!"

"So if you'd known it was me you wouldn't have said that?"

"O' course not!"

"Why not?"

"Because… fuck you that's why! Fuck you and fuck this! I'm outta here." I turned to leave, forgetting that I still had Death's mask, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

Someone nearby cleared their throat and we looked over to see Strife.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, sounding amused if nothing else.

"No." I said at the same time Grim said "Yes."

Jackass snorted and turned away, "Catch up when you're done here."

"Wait Jack, there's noth-"

A tug on my arm made me look at Death and the denial died on my lips. He was glaring at me, waiting for me to finish. I couldn't take the look for long and tore my gaze away.

"Finish." He told me.

"Why? Jack's gone already. We'd best go catch up with 'im."

I started to walk off but Grim pulled on my arm, causing me to lose my balance. Luckily - or unluckily - he was there to catch me with an arm around my waist. At least I had my own limb back. I still refused to look at him but he grabbed my chin and made me. Why does this keep happening to me?

"Finish what you were saying." He said, "Tell me there is nothing between us and I will stop this. I will leave you alone."

 _Ooh, good deal._

 _Is it?_

 _Shut up._ "There's nothin… noth-… there's… the-… uh…" Try as I might, and believe you me I tried, I just couldn't seem to get the words out.

 _That's what I want, ain't it? Fer 'im ta leave me alone? So just say it already._

 _But that pull towards 'im… Feels almost like we're-_

 _NO! Don't say it! Soul mates and love at first sight is just a bunch o' bullshit!_

 _But I do believe in true love… though that has nothin ta do with this! And cain't deny that pull..._

… _Son of a fuck! I_ hate _it when I'm right!_

I couldn't take it anymore. I was so fucking tired of fighting this fucking pull and running from Grim all the fucking time and trying to ignore how fast he made my fucking heart beat all. The. Fucking. Time! FUCK!

I'm really liking that word right now in case you couldn't tell.

"Fuck it!" Dropping his mask and taking his face in my hands, I screwed my eyes shut and kissed him. What else was I supposed to do?

I think he was a bit surprised at first but then his other arm circled my waist and he was kissing me back.

 _Alright, I'll admit it. I like Grim. Like,_ like _like 'im. Huh, that's a load off my chest._

I broke the kiss, "There. Good enough?"

"Yes." He replied, smiling at me again.

 _Holy hot damnation… I really like his smile._

He let me go and I bent to pick up his mask and handed it back to him. Before he could grab it though, I snatched it back and put it on myself, "Oh, it's your turn."

"My turn?" he asked, amused by my silly antics.

"Yup." I answered, going back to petting Mayhem who was trying to play with Despair, "I admitted it so now it's your turn."

Death hugged me from behind and I could feel his breath tickle my ear as he leaned in close. So he does breathe! "Hope, I l-"

Whatever he was going to say next was drowned out by the sound of beating wings. The next thing either of us know, Death is being knocked out of the way and I'm being snatched up and carried off into the air.

"What the Hell?! Who the- oh hey Aen. What's up?"

I'm pretty sure it was Aeneas. It looked just like him but… there was a weird light in his eyes that definitely wasn't there before. Honestly, it seriously creeped me out. I wonder if angels can be possessed…

"Aen?"

He didn't answer and just kept flying. Yeah, something was wrong.

I looked over the angel's shoulder to see Death following us on Despair, Mayhem right at their side. How sweet, my puppy was coming to save me. "Hey Grim, I think there's somethin wrong with 'im!"

"Of course there's something wrong with him, he's trying to kidnap you." Was his answer.

I looked back at Aen, "Speaking o' which, why _are_ ya tryin ta kidnap me? Grim wasn't tryin ta hurt me er nothin so it's not like ya needed ta save me."

The angel finally stopped flying and just hovered in the air, "Hope… I love you."

"…Well… that's uh… that's unexpected. Uh thanks, I guess, but I like _just_ started a relationship with Grim and I wanna see where that goes first. Uh, sorry."

It seemed that he either didn't hear me or didn't care as without warning, he ripped off Death's mask - which I was still wearing for whatever reason - and threw it to the ground before kissing me.

… _Seriously?! What in the nine rings is goin on?! What cosmic sicko is doin this ta me and_ why _?!_

 **A/N: *Giggles***

I finally managed to break the kiss, "What the fuck Aen?! Stop this and put me down!"

"No."

"No?!"

"I'm never letting you go Hope. You are _mine_!" he practically growled, his weird eyes flashing. Didn't think angels _could_ growl.

Maybe it's just me here, but it seems that people now-a-days really need a lesson on boundaries and the fact that other people can't be property. I mean really, what's up with everyone being so possessive? Especially over things that aren't theirs to begin with. But anyway, back to the main problem here.

"Excuse y-"

Aen cut me off by grabbing the back of my head and making me kiss him again.

 _Dammit!_ I struggled to break the kiss and get away from this crazy ass angel. Finally, I managed to do both of those things but ended up falling through the air. Just as I was about to open my wings, Death jumped up and caught me. I guess he had caught his mask as well because he was wearing it again. Either way, I was really happy to see him. Felt kinda bad about Aen kissing me though.

"Aw Grim, my hero. But as much as I love playin catch the human, can we not?"

"I think we can work something out." He said as he landed and set me down.

"What the Hells is wrong with ya Aen?" I asked the angel as he floated to the ground. "This _so_ ain't like ya, man!"

"He's corrupted." Grim informed me, grabbing his scythes.

"Corrupted? But he's-"

"Kill the traitor!" someone shouted, cutting me off. How rude.

A group of angels sped past us and chased after Aeneas who had taken off.

"Hey! Wait!"

I immediately started to run after them but Death's hand on my shoulder stopped me, "Leave it."

"No! They're gonna kill 'im!"

"Hope, there's nothing you can do, not if he's corrupted."

"Maybe there is! I healed 'im from poison, maybe I can heal Corruption too!"

Grim shook his head, "You-"

"Can try." I said, giving him a hard look. "Sorry Grim but he's my friend and I cain't let 'im die." I added before calling and mounting Mayhem then riding after the angels. I can only hope that I wasn't too late.

We found the angels a little farther down the road but didn't see Aen among them. That was good, I guess. Good because that meant that they probably hadn't killed him yet but bad because now we had to play hide-n-seek and find him first so I could heal him.

Banishing Mayhem, I ran the rest of the way over to them, Death following close behind, "Hey! Down here!"

Seeing us then, the angels floated down until they hovered a foot or two above the ground. Would it kill them to actually land once in a while? It just seems exhausting to keep flying like that. Or maybe they were playing the floor is lava or Hell or something. They must be masters of that game…

"You!" one of them said, "You're the human that was traveling with War."

"Yeah, and now I'm the human that's travelin with _him_." I answered, jerking a thumb over my shoulder at Death. "Where's Aen?"

"Why do you care, human?"

"Cause he's my friend, now where is he?"

"We lost track of him." Another answered, since it seemed the first didn't want to. "The coward ran and hid somewhere."

I bit back a very mean retort and instead asked, "What happened?"

"We were hunting demons when Aeneas joined us. He seemed fine at first and was talking to Melchio but then said something about finding hope and started to leave. Melchio tried to stop him and ask what he was talking about and Aeneas attacked and killed him. He left then and we chased him here."

 _Well that's just fantastic._ "He's corrupted." I told them, catching something that looked suspiciously like wings out of the corner of my eye.

"Corrupted?"

Did they not know about it? Then again, Corruption wasn't as big as the Destroyer and all. "He's… sick. Let me go find 'im and try ta cure 'im."

"Humans-"

"Can't heal others. Yeah, I've heard it all before. Lemme at least _try_."

The angels looked at me skeptically but didn't say anything.

"There's a good chance that he'll kill you." Death said from behind me.

"Then there's a small chance that he won't." I answered, turning to look at him. "But if he tries I can defend myself." He still didn't look too happy about it so with a smile I added, "No worries, this ain't the first time I've done somethin stupid. I'll be careful." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek - surprising the angels - before running into the building I had just seen Aeneas in. Okay, I didn't know if the wings I saw definitely belonged to him but it was worth a try.

As I crept through the old office building, I had to resist the urge to draw Severance, "Hey Aen? Ya in here buddy?"

"Hope? My love, where are you?" I heard him call out.

" _My love"? Ugh, gag me with spoon._ "I'm near the entrance. Hurry before the angels and Horseman finds us!"

I guess it was too small to fly in here as I heard armor clinking as Aen ran through the building.

Quickly coming up with something that at least _resembled_ a plan, I hid behind a desk and waited for my target to pass. When he did, I jumped out onto the desk then onto his back between his wings, wrapping my legs around his middle and my arms around his neck.

"Hope?! What are you doing?" Aen asked, trying to reach around to pull me off.

"Calm down Aen! You're corrupted and I'm gonna try and heal ya."

"I don't need to be healed!"

"Yes ya do! You're corrupted and that's why ya think ya love me!"

"I _do_ love you!"

"No ya don't ya winged idiot!" Keeping my right hand hooked on the neck hole of his armor, I put my left to his head. Please let this work…

As soon as I started the healing thingy ma jig, Aen started to scream in pain, "What are you- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"I'm sorry Aen but try ta calm down and bear with it. I'm tryin ta help ya dammit!" Just as before with the poison, I could feel the Corruption in his mind. I instantly recognized it as the _wrong_ thing I felt while I was healing said poison. Though it seemed this time I could get rid of it. Wonder what changed…

The angel crashed through the front doors and took to the air. Of course, the other angels had to follow us.

"Stay back!" I yelled at them, "I think it's workin!" I hope it was anyway. It felt like it was working. Maybe it was just my imagination but I really hope not.

We were above the clouds by the time Aen finally stopped screaming and flying. Good thing too, I think the lack of oxygen was getting to me. Or maybe it was the fact that I just possibly cured my friend's Corruption. Maybe a combination of both. Didn't really have time to think on it cause then we started to fall. To make things even better, I lost my grip on the angel. Wonder if Grim felt like playing catch the human again…

"Aen? C'mon Aen, wake up buddy! We're kinda fallin here!"

The angel groaned as we fell back through the clouds, "Hope? What's going on?"

"Oh, nothin much. We're just fallin ta our deaths." Come to think of it, Death is actually down there. Huh.

"How did we get up here?"

"Ya don't remember?"

"No. The last thing I remember was fighting a Rot Mauler."

"That's it? Well I think I'm bout ta black out again so I'ma give ya the short version. Ya were corrupted."

"Corrupted?"

 _How many times is that word gonna be repeated?_ "Yeah, so if you'll excuse me, I think I'll pass out now…" With that, I fell into the darkness that was unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Whelp, I guess I can heal Corruption. Neat. And handy. But I've really got to stop passing out so much. It really doesn't go with the tough girl thing I got going on._

 _Really wanting some pie,_

 _Hope_


	10. I'm Innocent!

**I wish to thank detrametal and I do not own Darksiders. So read, enjoy, then review. This in non-negotiable. I'ma go continue to stare at my fish.**

* * *

I'm not sure how long I had been asleep but I woke up to find myself on a hard cot in a very unfamiliar place. Getting up with a groan, I was able to study my surroundings a bit better. I also noticed that all of my stuff - other than my necklaces and grappling hook - was gone. Great. Anywho, I was in a small room made up of what looked like white marble. Well, except for one wall. It was blocked by a blue seal. It seemed I was in a prison cell. I always thought I'd end up in prison one day. Also thought I'd have to do something bad first. The world is a mysterious and surprising place

 _What exactly happened after I passed out? Again… I really gotta stop doin that._

Going over to the seal, I started banging on it with my fists. Didn't do anything. Didn't even make a sound. "Hey! Anybody there?! Where the Hells am I?! And where's my damn phone call?!"

As expected, no one answered.

"The fuck, man?"

"I see your foul language hasn't changed, Hope." Said a familiarish voice.

"No, it's changed." I replied. "I think it's gotten worse. Wait… Azzy? Izzat you?!"

The unseen Archangel chuckled, "Yes, it's me."

"Where the Hel- Heaven are we?"

"The dungeons of the White City."

"Woah, the White City? Like, the angels' White City? Like, Heaven?"

"The one and the same."

"Hm. Why does a city o' angels have a dungeon?"

"For unruly angels, of course."

"Of course. But what are _you_ doin here?"

Azrael sighed, "I'm here to await my trial." I guess they didn't trust him not to run. Shame on them. Azzy wouldn't run, he's too righteous for that. Plus he has wings, he would probably fly.

"Your trial? So angels have a judiciary system?"

"But of course. As for my trial… it is to determine my punishment for aiding Abaddon."

"Seems like a pain. Just plead insanity. That usually works. But why am _I_ in here?"

"I heard them talking when they brought you down. The last human is a precious resource. One who can heal the Corruption in others even more so. They're going to keep you down here until they decide what to do with you."

"If I'm such 'precious resource', then why did they put me in here? I think a five-star suite would have worked just as well."

The angel chuckled, "A 'five-star suite' would not be as warded as this prison."

 _Great. That's just fuckin fantastic. O' course they got wards._ "By the by, you're in the cell besides mine, ain'tcha?"

"Yes?" he answered skeptically.

"Cooleos."

Going over to one of the side walls, I put my right hand against it and heated it up until the stone began to melt. Am I awesome or what? And don't you say or what. Anyway, I was rewarded with the sight of a dumbfound Azrael sitting on his own cot.

"The wards are supposed to prevent you from doing that." He said with a sigh.

"Maybe they ain't on the walls separating the cells." I replied, stepping through the hole.

"Why did you do this?" he asked, waving a hand at the new entryway.

"Got tired o' talkin ta a wall." I shrugged. "Now, shall we get down ta business?"

"Business?"

"Ayup. We're gonna do what every classic prisoner dreams o' doin."

Azzy chuckled, "Any what might that be?"

"Escapin!"

The chuckle turned into a gape of surprise, "Hope, we cannot-"

"Sure we can. Cain't be _that_ hard."

He stood then, his wings stretching out behind him, "This place is warded!"

"As you've already mentioned."

"How do you expect to escape?"

"Is the floor warded too?"

"What?"

"We're gonna escape the classic way by tunnelin."

"Tunneling? But that's-"

"Probably the only way. The seal is an auto-no since I seriously doubt I can melt it or that you can destroy it. No offense but otherwise they wouldn't have put you in here. But same goes fer the wall between here and outside. The ceilin is also a no since bein an angel, goin up is your usual way out. But they must figure that since there's no real reason ta go ta the others cells they didn't bother puttin wards on the wall in between. And again, bein an angel, they don't expect ya ta take the underground path. So, logically, that's the only way. Then again, earlier ya said 'down here' meanin that we're underground so that means the back wall may be an option. But what if beyond that wall is more cells? Hm, there are too many variables."

The Archangel just stared at me for a moment before speaking, "You have… given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"Yeah but never fer an angel prison. Figured it's always good ta have a plan."

"I can agree to that but you are wrong about everything else."

"Hm?"

"There _are_ wards covering every wall, the ceiling, and the floor."

 _Well, ain't that just a rain on my parade._ "Aw man, I had such a cool reasonin. But how'd I melt the walls then?"

"It would seem that you melted the wards as well."

"Sweet. My powers are gettin upgrades. But does that mean I can just melt the seals?"

The angel thought for a moment, "Perhaps so."

"Nice. No better way out than the front door. Plus I need ta find where they got my stuff. Alrighty Azzy, let's get ta escapin! I'm already startin ta miss Grim…" I added as a mumble.

"…I wish to remain here." The Archangel said hesitantly.

I turned to look at him in surprise, "What?"

He sat heavily back onto his cot, "I knew that helping Abaddon with his scheme was wrong and I am ready to accept my punishment. Whatever it may be."

"But… they could execute ya er somethin!"

Azrael let out a sad chuckle, "They won't have me executed. I am the guardian of the Well of Souls and one of the very few Archangels left."

"I see… Well, I guess I'll have ta change my plans then. Ya were gonna be my lift back ta Earth." I finished with a smile.

He returned the smile with one of his own, "My apologies."

"Eh, no need. But now I'll have ta figure somethin else out… Say, do ya think I could… permanently borrow one o' those griffons?"

"You mean the Orthos?"

"Uh, sure?"

The angel lapsed back into silence, thinking, "I suppose it's not impossible, especially if you've tamed a Grappleclaw. But you must be careful, Orthos are extremely proud creatures and can be very aggressive."

I gave him a thumbs up, "You got it boss. I'll go back ta my cell ta melt the seal. Think I've destroyed yours enough already. I stepped through the hole in the wall but turned back ta Azrael, "Ya sure ya don't wanna come with?"

"I am sure." He answered solemnly.

"Suit yourself."

Back in my own cell now, I put my hand to the seal. Just as I was about to try and melt it, a door slammed open and was followed by someone talking and something being dragged across the floor.

"Throw the traitor in here. We'll deal with him later." One of the new arrivals said.

 _Okay, some_ one _bein dragged, not some_ thin _._

There was a thump and a muffled groan as the someone was literally thrown into a cell.

"Should we check on the other two?" another voice asked.

 _Oh shit… No, please no… I'm so screwed if they see the hole in the wall!_

"No, they're not going anywhere."

 _Ha! That's what you think fool!_

The angels left then, the door slamming behind them.

 _Alright, time ta get this ball arollin._

I quickly, and successfully, melted a large enough hole in the seal to slip through. I was free! Or partially so. I still had to find my stuff, get out of here, find an Ortho/griffon thingy, and find a way back to Earth. All without getting caught. This was gonna be fun.

I started down the hall towards the door at the end. Or course they had to put me all the way at the other end. "Wish me luck." I told Azzy as I passed his cell.

"Good luck." He called back.

I guess it wasn't surprising for a city of angels to have so few prisoners. There was only myself, Azrael, and whoever they just threw in here. Speaking of whom, as I passed his cell, I couldn't help but look in. He was sitting on his cot, face in his hands, and one of his wings was hanging limply behind him. He was more casually dressed than I'd seen any other angels with black cloth pants, a chainmail shirt, and boots that seemed to be the only real part of his armor they let him keep.

I couldn't help but sigh. This was just my luck "So what ya in fer?"

He jerked upright in surprise and stared at me for a moment before finally speaking, "Hope?"

"In the flesh, bones, and blood. 'Sup Aen?"

"How… how are you here? Out of your cell?" he asked, getting up and walking over to the seal that separated us. I could see now that he was covered in cuts and bruises and was sporting a black eye as well what looked like a broken wing. Huh, didn't know they could break their wings. But it seemed angels weren't against torture. And here I thought they were the good guys.

"Apparently I can melt these things." I answered, tapping the seal.

"But… how?"

"Don't matter, ya wanna join me in my escape attempt?"

"They'll kill me if I do." He sighed.

Always the pessimist. "Correction, they can _try_. But if you stay here they definitely _will_."

The angel hung his head, "I deserve whatever punishment they give me, even if it _is_ death."

"What makes ya say that?"

"They told me I killed Melchio and tried to kidnap you. He was my closest friend in the Hellguard."

 _Oh…_ "Ya were corrupted. Ya couldn't help what ya were doin."

"But…"

"But nothin. Corruption had taken over your mind, dude, and was makin your body do stupid shit so it's not your fault. Being blamed fer your friend's death is like one o' your siblins breakin a vase then pinnin it on you." Okay, maybe not but it was close enough. Close enough to make Aen feel better anyway.

"If you say so, Hope." He said with a slight smile. It seemed he would latch onto any hope he could. Not that I could blame him though.

"So ya gonna help me escape er what?"

He thought for a moment, "They probably won't believe me about the Corruption, will they?"

"Probably not, no." Was I being manipulative?

"Then yes, I will come with you." Yeah I was being manipulative.

"Sweet." I melted a hole on the seal big enough for Aen to slip through. He looked even worse than I first thought. "Here, let me heal ya a bit."

He took a step away when I reached for him, "No, my injuries aren't that bad."

"Fine, but at least let me heal your wing."

He eventually nodded and I started my work. "So what happened after I passed out?"

"The Hellguard caught you and captured me then brought us here to the White City. Death tried to give chase but they lost him."

 _Hm…_ "Think you'll be able ta carry me?"

Aen flexed his wings as he thought, "Not all the way back to Earth."

"Hey, I ain't that heavy."

"I'm not that strong at the moment."

"Well it's back ta Plan B then."

"Plan B?"

"Yeah. Plan A was to hitch a ride with Azzy, Plan B was ta steal an Ortho/Griffon/angelic beast thingy, and Plan C was ta hitch a ride with _you_. Plan A and C fell through cause Azzy's stayin here and you're injured so we're goin back ta Plan B."

"You're going to tame an Ortho?"

"That was the plan, yeah." Actually, that's all the plan was. After stealing, sorry, permanently borrowing the Ortho, I had no idea what to do next. Guess we'd have to wing it. Get it? Cause angels have wings and… Whatever. Never mind.

"C'mon, let's get movin." I told the angel as I started towards the door. Which swung open, revealing a lone angel. He wore the angels' usual armor and had a bit of a childish face with platinum hair that was pulled back into a long braid.

I turned to look back at Aen, "Ya know, I thought we'd get farther than this before this happened."

The new angel opened his mouth, probably to warn any others, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Do me a favor and keep quiet, 'kay?"

He looked at me in anger before ripping my hand away, "I cannot allow prisoners to escape."

"And we can't allow ya ta not allow us ta escape."

His look of anger turned to one of confusion, "What?"

I shot a wink at Aen, hoping he would get it, "Knock 'im out."

Aeneas nodded and drew his fist back to punch the guard. Of course the guard blocked it but while he was distracted, I took the opportunity to hop onto his back. The only thing I had on me was my grappling hook so it would have to do.

Taking it off my belt loop, I held one of the hooks to his throat, "Now, this might not be an actual weapon but believe you me, it's sharp. Now start walkin. Get inta one o' the empty cells."

"Kill me if you must but I will not stand by and let you escape. Especially the traitor." Now that was dedication. But I couldn't kill this guy, he was just doing his job.

"I'm forcin him ta escape. Holdin 'im at gunpoint and all that. But dammit, why you angels gotta be so stubborn?" I asked nobody in particular as I dropped my grappling hook and put the angel in a chokehold. Wasn't easy with his armor and all but I managed.

He struggled to pull my arm away but I kept my grip too tight for him to really do so.

"Just agree not ta rat us out and I'll let go." I told him.

"N-never." He managed to gasp out.

"Beddy-bye it is then. Why couldn't ya pick the easy way fer both o' us?" I sighed. Eventually, he lost consciousness and fell to the floor. "Well, wasn't sure that would work but glad it did." I mumbled, picking myself up off the guard and rubbing my aching elbows which had hit the ground.

"He's not dead, is he?" Aen asked, crouching down to check the guard's pulse.

"Nah, just unconscious."

"What should we do with him?"

"Put 'im in an empty cell I guess."

Aen nodded before dragging the angel guard into a cell. Once that was done, Aen put his hand on the wall beside the cell and a blue seal appeared, trapping the guard inside.

I started bouncing, feeling giddy, "Oh my glob, this is so much fun! We just knocked out a guard! This is so awesome!"

My angel friend gave me a weird look, "I do not believe that escaping from prison is supposed to be fun."

"I know but all this just feels so excitin!" Before he could say anything else, I ran ahead to the door that the angel had come through and had shut behind him. Putting my ear to it, I listened for voices on the other side but didn't hear anything. Of course, that didn't mean anything since the door could be sound-proof or something. Aen joined me as I cracked open the door next. The room beyond was empty of angels but had a table with a few chairs around it. On top of the table was an open book, a helmet, and a halberd.

"They only have one guard?" I whispered.

"Abaddon himself wouldn't be able to escape from this prison." Aen answered, "The guard is more of a precaution than a necessity."

I flung the door open, "Then why're we sneakin 'round? This thing just got a whole lot less fun."

Aen just sighed but followed me into the room. Besides the one we just came through, there were five other doors all around the room.

"So which door leads ta where?"

"Those two lead to more cells, that one is the… interrogation room, that one is where the prisoners' belongings are kept, and that one is the exit." He answered, pointing out each one.

"Ya sure seem ta know a lot about this prison."

He gave me a small smile, "Every angelic soldier must serve as a guard at least once. Provided that there are prisoners to guard over, of course."

"Makes sense. So let's get our shit and the Hell outta Dodge."

"Dodge?"

"Dodge City is, was, a place in Kansas where they used to make a lot of western shows. It's just somethin that humans say sometimes. Er used ta anyway."

Throwing open the door to the belongings room, I quickly started scanning the shelves for my stuff among all the other stuff on the multiple shelves. There was some pretty interesting things here. Books, scrolls, a myriad of weapons, armor sets, bottles of _something_ , scraps of cloth, a …stereo, and a whole bunch of other things I could only guess at. This place was a regular treasure trove. I had to fight back the urge to start singing the beginning to "Part of Your World".

I finally found all of my stuff in a neat little pile at the end of the last shelf. Putting everything - except my lighter since I don't really need it - back in its place, I made my way back. I found Aen staring through the open door, his hands in his pockets and wings twitching behind him occasionally.

"They ain't got your stuff?" I asked him.

"My armor and halberd were standard issue." He answered, still looking out the doorway, "They've probably been given to someone else or had it melted down."

"Well that's a bummer. But ya didn't have anythin special ya wanna keep?"

"No."

"Well is there any place we can stop by ta get ya more armor er somethin?"

"Without getting caught?"

"That would be preferable."

"Then no."

 _Aen will have probably have a hard time fightin without a weapon. Havin no armor will make it even tougher. But where could we find those without-… Oh…_

"Wait right here." I told him before running out the door. Hm, forgot the halberd out here. Anyway, I ran through the other two cell blocks and found them completely devoid of life besides myself.

 _So who does all that shit belong ta?_

Deciding not to think on that too much, I ran back to Aen, "Do ya know… how ta… use a sword?" I asked him while trying to catch my breath. Man, I was out of shape. Then again, that was a lot of running.

"Of course." He answered skeptically.

"Cooleos." I searched among the shelves until I found a set of blue and silver armor that look like it would fit and took it back. I had to make multiple trips though since it was so big. Despite that, it was surprisingly light.

"Put that on." I told him when I brought the last piece.

He looked dumbfounded by the order, "I cannot take this."

"Look, I just checked this whole prison and besides you, me, the guard, and Azzy, there's no one else here. Whoever this armor belonged ta is either dead er don't want it no more."

"Then I would be stealing it from the White City."

"Fine, ya wanna be stubborn too. Ok, _I_ took it from the White City then I gave it ta _you_. So now technically ya didn't take it." I know that's some twisted ass logic but it works. "Now put that on while I go find one more thing."

He didn't argue anymore and started donning his new armor as I went to go look for a special something. Finally finding that special something, I pulled it off the shelf and dragged it back to the angel.

"Hm, that looks good on ya." I told Aen who had finished putting on the armor. "How's it fit?"

"Like a glove." He answered with a smile.

"Good. Here's this too, think ya can use it?"

Taking the sword from me, the angel hefted it in both hands and gave it a few experimental swings, careful not to hit anything, "I haven't practiced with a great sword in a while."

"Should we go find somethin else then?"

"No, this will do."

"Great! One more thing…" Going through the scraps of cloth on the shelves, I found a dark green cloak and threw it on. "How do I look? Think I could pass fer an angel kid er somethin?"

"No, but you could pass for a visitor to the White City."

"Good enough then. Let's get movin!"

Aen just nodded but he was smiling too. It seemed he was starting to enjoy this as well.

So we left the prison then, going up some stairs and not bothering to close any of the doors. Maybe someone would notice the open doors and go in to investigate and find the guard in the cell. Maybe they would even see the holes I made and realize that Azrael could have made a break for it but didn't and maybe they'd go easier on him for good behavior. It was a long shot but just maybe.

Anyway, the world outside was, in one word, amazing. Actually, that's an understatement. It was… amazing, beautiful, awesome, magnificent, incredible, indescribable, and unimaginable. But that's seven words, not one. Despite me saying that it was indescribable, I'll try my best. Islands floated here and there, some of them connected by walkways. Buildings stretched into the sky, looking like fingers reaching for an even higher Heaven. Of course, angels could be seen flying between the islands, conducting their angel business. The weirdest thing was the light. There was no visible sun and yet there was a light that seemed to come from everywhere. There were absolutely no shadows anywhere, which kinda made sense if you thought about it.

"Ya lived here?" I asked Aeneas, unable to stop starting, "This is… holy shit. Just… wow!"

Aen chuckled, "It is quite amazing, isn't it?"

"That's an understatement."

"…I missed it…"

I turned to look at the angel then. He had a longing look on his face. Damn near broke my heart. Poor guy. _Oh yeah, they were stuck on Earth fer a century._ "It must be nice ta be back home then."

"It is."

I couldn't imagine how hard this must be for him. This was his home and he might never be able to see it again. That had to really suck.

"So is there like a house er somethin ya wanna visit before we go?"

He looked at me in surprise, "We can't, the risk is too great."

"Damn the risks. If ya wanna go, we'll go. If we get caught then we'll fight our way outta here."

He smiled at me, "No, it's alright but thank you, Hope."

"…If you're sure."

"I am."

"Then let's go find those Orthos and get back ta Earth. I'm ready ta get back ta Grim." I added as a mumble.

Apparently my mumble wasn't much of a mumble since Aen heard it, "Grim?"

I could feel my face starting to heat up but hopefully my hood was hiding my blush, "Uh, yeah. The, uh, Horseman."

It didn't take him long to figure out who I was talking about, "You and… _Death_?"

"Mmm, yeah. He's very… persistent, among other things. But anyway, let's go." I said, walking off even though there was no way off this island besides flying.

"Yes, I'd hate to keep you from your Horseman for too much longer."

I turned back to find him grinning, "He's not my- Ah, fuck it!" I stormed off but with a laugh, Aen caught up and kneeled so that I could climb onto his back.

"Ya know, I don't think ya were this mean before." I told him once we were in the air.

"Perhaps all the fun and excitement from escaping from prison is getting to me."

"Whatever." I snorted though I couldn't help the smile on my face.

Eventually we made it to an island where I guess the stables were. The buildings on it looked like stables anyway. There was also a number of angels out and about. Some looked like they were the caretakers of the beasts, others were walking or playing with them, and the rest were flying off or coming back on them.

"So how we gonna do this?" I asked once we had landed at the edge of the island.

"We could try to fool them. Only the higher angels know of what happened to me. But…"

"But what? Don't tell me I need a license er somethin."

"Not exactly. Riding an Ortho takes special training and a bond, both of which could take years."

"We ain't exactly _got_ years."

"Then I suppose all we can do if find one that doesn't have a rider and hope for the best."

"Hey, hopin fer the best is what I do best. There anythin else I need ta know before we do this?"

"You _must_ find one that doesn't already have a rider. If it does and you try to mount it… well, it won't be good."

"Wait, but Big Red rode one after he knocked its rider off."

"Sometimes the Ortho will allow it if its new rider is stronger than its previous one."

"I guess that makes sense."

Now that the crash course of dos and don'ts was over, we quickly made up a plan that I hoped beyond hope would work.

"You!" Aen called out to one of the stable hands who was passing by.

"Can I help you?" he asked, landing in front of us.

Aen pointed to me, "This is the child of the Huldra emissary. She wishes to see the Orthos."

Honestly, I though this whole Huldra thing was a bit overboard since they're supposed to be beautiful seductresses or some shit but they were the only creatures he could think of that looked the most human. At least Aen was playing his part pretty well. I wonder if there are angel actors and actresses. Musicians? Artists? Maybe I could ask Aen about all of it one day.

"Of course." The angel bowed to us, "Follow me if you would."

He walked off then to the nearest stable and we followed him. Inside it was surprisingly clean and larger than it looked with pens that looked like they could hold two of the beasts. Speaking of them, they all seemed to look almost exactly alike but with different colored feathers here or there. This one had yellow along its wings, that one had light pink on its head, this one that green on its tail.

"No offense to you," the caretaker said suddenly, "but I heard the Huldra are supposed to be beautiful beyond imagining."

"That is an exaggeration." I answered, trying to make my speech proper, "But I am still growing into my looks."

"I see, pardon my questioning."

"No problem. Oh, what are these?" I asked, noticing plaques with writing on them beside the pens.

"Those tell the Ortho's name and who its rider is." He explained, stopping at one, "Like this one's name is Kavanis and belongs to Jeramiah."

"Ah, I see."

"We have the plaques because it's so hard to tell them apart sometimes and so that new recruits who come to pick an Ortho will not choose one that already has a rider."

I found one then that had both plaques blank, "What of this one?"

The Ortho inside look to be smaller than average with a few light blue feathers along his wings.

"He was the runt of the clutch and no one wants him because of his size."

"Well that's sad. Aen, we're takin this one."

The stable hand looked at me in surprise, "You can't just-"

He didn't get to finish he protest as Aen hit him over the head with the flat of his new blade, rendering him unconscious.

"Hope, are you sure you want this one?" the angel asked.

"Yup, he may be too small fer angels but he's the perfect size fer me. Now, any advice before I try ta make a new friend?"

"Watch out for the claws and the beak."

 _Well no dur._ "Thanks, I guess." I opened the door to the pen and slipped inside, shutting it behind me.

The Ortho perked his head up and watched me with golden eyes before giving out a loud screech and laying his head back down. Thankfully, there was a bunch of others screeching outside so I doubt his was noticeable.

I crept towards him, "Hey there big guy, how's it goin? Ya wanna come with us? We'll getcha outta this dank pen."

I guess deciding that I had come close enough, he stood and stretched his wings out behind him. I also guess he was trying to look threatening.

These guys were supposed to be prideful, right? I've learned that you can beat pride with pride. My pride won't allow me to back down so I stood up straight and threw my hood back, "Come at me bro. Don't just show it, ya need ta bring it."

He screeched again before rearing back on his hind legs and clawing at the air but I refused to be cowed. Back on all fours, he charged at me. Or he tried, he couldn't really charge in the space given. He stopped just short of hitting me though and instead looked at me before butting his head into my stomach, making me release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I reached out a hand and he pressed his head against it. "Aen, tell me this is a good sign."

"This is a very good sign. He's accepted you as his rider."

"Oh, that is good. I thought he was gonna kill me." I admitted, petting my new Ortho. "Allefty then, now we just need ta give ya a name. Aen can ya go find me a pen er somethin please?"

With a nod, he left to go get something to write with.

After he left, my Ortho screeched again before nudging me towards the door. It seemed someone was in a hurry to get out of here. I wonder if he's happy to finally have a rider, even if she is a human. I just hope that he can get along with Mayhem.

"We need to find him a saddle and harness as well." Aen said, coming back with a quill and ink.

"Thanks. We can find those after I name him." Dipping the quill in the ink, I quickly wrote down two names on the plaques.

"Concord and Hope." Aen read aloud.

"Yup. Ya like that name, Concord?" I asked the Ortho. "We'll call ya Con fer short."

In answer, Con screeched then started nudging me towards the exit. This was gonna be easier than I thought it'd be.

"What's going on here?!" someone yelled.

We turned to see an angel leading an Ortho into the stables. Well, there went easy.

"This ain't what it looks like. Okay, this is exactly what it looks like. Let's bail!" With that, I threw my hood back up and ran the opposite way, Aen and Concord close behind.

"Stop!" the other angel commanded.

"No chance!" I yelled back. What? Comebacks, lame or otherwise, are in my genes.

As soon as we were outside, I hopped onto Con's back and he immediately took to the air, screeching his happiness. I should have looked for a saddle and all that instead of writing our names.

"How do we get back ta Earth?" I asked Aen once he had joined us.

"We go to Lostlight."

"Whazzat?"

"It's an outpost connected to the Tree of Life.

"Then lead the way!"

We somehow managed to get away from the stable island without being chased. Nothing short of a miracle. That changed though when we actually reached Lostlight. Or I guess it was Lostlight. It was where Aen lead us so it had to be.

Before we got too close, an angel flew up into our path, stopping us in our air tracks. "Who are you?" he asked.

 _Well now I've see three angels with actual feathers._ "Tourists." I answered quickly. "I think we may be lost. Do ya know the way ta the Tree o' Life?" Which was a pretty stupid question since it could be seen from leagues away.

"What's a human doing in Heaven?" he asked instead of answering.

"Tryin ta get home. What's an angel doin in Lostlight?"

"Guarding the Crystal Spire."

"Oh… okay. Well… good luck with that." I nudged Con to go around the angel but he moved to block us again.

"I cannot let you go to the Tree."

"Hey, ya said you're guardin the Spire, not the Tree."

"Master Nathaniel," Aen jumped in, "please forgive Hope but we really need to get back to Earth. I fear to think of what the Horseman Death will do when he learns that his human was being held captive in the White City."

I had a lot of problems with that but decided not to voice them. Instead, I gave the larger angel my best puppy eyes, "Please Mr. Nathaniel Sir? I really wanna get back home ta… Grim."

He just stared at me for a moment and I threw in a quivering lip for added effect. "Why were you being held captive?"

"Uh, fer nothin more than bein a human!" I slightly lied. "Can ya believe that? I mean, this is discrimination!"

Nathaniel looked at me for a moment more before laughing.

"Is this another good sign?" I whispered to Aen.

"I think so." He whispered back.

"I cannot let you go to the Tree." Mr. Nate said after he stopped laughing. "But there is a portal to Earth at the top of the Spire."

"Cooleos, thanks man." Nudging Con again, he flew around the angel, who let us pass this time, and up to the top of the Spire where Aen joined us. Landing on the balcony, I dismounted and led Concord inside into a throne-like room. In the middle of the room sat a pool of darkness.

"Where's the Archon?" Aen asked, I guess thinking out loud.

"The who?"

"The Archon. He's a very powerful angel who is supposed to be watching over this place."

"The Archon is dead."

We turned to see Mr. Nate standing at the entrance.

"He was taken over by Corruption and killed by Death."

"See there Aen? Even super angels get corrupted so it's okay that ya were."

"You were corrupted?" Nathaniel asked, looking ready for a fight now.

"…I should really learn ta keep my mouth shut, shouldn't I?" I asked Aen.

"It would probably help."

"…Inta what I assume ta be the portal! Bye Mr. Nate!"

With that, Aeneas, Concord, and myself jumped onto the portal. We were instantly surrounded by some liquidy stuff and sunk down into the floor. The next thing I know, we're coming up out of the pool inside of a crumbling building. Guess it worked. We were back on Earth. Now to find Death…

Con immediately got behind me and started pushing me outside.

"My, you're an impatient one."

Aen chuckled, "He must be eager to get back into the air."

"Probably." I couldn't help but sigh then, "Thing is, I need ta go find Grim. And though flyin might help, I don't even know what city he's in. Er if he's even in one."

"Perhaps your demon can help."

"Mayhem?"

"Uh, yes. Grappleclaws are supposed to have an incredible sense of smell. Maybe you can find the Horseman that way."

" _Wunderbar_ Aen! It's worth a shot. Plus this is a good a chance as any ta introduce 'im ta Con."

"I do not think-"

"Too late!"

I summoned Mayhem and Con instantly reared up on his hind legs in preparation to strike at the new demonic arrival. Likewise, Mayhem roared and crouched, ready to pounce. Even when they're trying to kill each other, they're adorable. Knowing they wouldn't hurt me, I stepped in between them. As predicted, Con fell back onto all fours and Mayhem rose from his crouch.

"Alright Mayhem, this is our new friend Concord. Con, this is Mayhem. I want - and expect - ya two ta get along. Got it?"

In response, Con screeched and Mayhem growled at the other.

"Stop that, both o' ya. Now you're both very precious ta me and I want all o' us ta be friends." I reached out to either side and started petting them, "Can y'all do that? Please? Fer me?"

Both creatures snorted and I took that as their version of "sure".

"Goody! Alright Con, go get some rest fer now. Ya did great." I told the Ortho before banishing him.

"Hope, perhaps you should be the new liaison between angels and demons." Aen said. I think he was in shock.

"Nah, too much work." I turned to my demon, "Mayhem, I need ya ta find Grim. Can ya do that boy?"

Mayhem started wagging his tail and licked my face. If I knew my demon, that was a yes. Then again, he could just be happy that Con was gone.

"Allefty then! Lead the way!" I told him, jumping onto his back. He sniffed the air then took off down the street and over a pile of rubble.

Aen soon caught up with us, "I'll stay with you until you find the Horseman."

"Thanks."

So off we went to find the Horseman, the wonderful Horseman of death. We ended up leaving that city and passing through three more. We actually ran into a few demons and undead. Maybe I should say we ran _through_ them. When they got in our way, Mayhem didn't even slow down and instead just ploughed through them. Good boy. It's amazing though how he never seemed to get tired.

We'd gotten pretty far into the countryside when Mayhem finally stopped.

"Is he nearby?" I asked the demon. "Er are ya finally ready fer a break?"

Out of nowhere, a crow came swooping down and landed on my shoulder before letting out a loud caw.

"Well hello Dust, good ta see ya too. So I guess he _is_ nearby." I hopped off Mayhem's back, Dust taking to the air, and scratched my demon under the chin, "Thanks boy, get some rest now. Ya deserve it." With that, I banished him. But in a good way.

Then we heard the beat of hooves on asphalt. Coming down the road, sitting atop a pale horse, was Death.

"Hey look, I found 'im."

"I think he found you." The angel corrected.

"Whatever. Thanks fer your help and all that. And be careful out there."

"You as well."

"See ya 'round." We shook hands and I took off running towards Death, waving at him. "Hey Grim!"

He didn't slow down or even acknowledge that he saw me. As he drew closer, he leaned sideways in the saddle and once he was right beside me, he snatched me up to sit in front of him on the saddle. He then wheeled Despair around so that we were going back the way he came.

"So is this like a ride-by kidnappin? 'Cause I think I've had enough kidnappins in general."

He didn't answer. He seemed mad about something. Wait, why does this scene seem so familiar?

"Well sheesh. Missed ya too."

After a few minutes, Death finally pulled Despair into an old barn way out in the country. Helping me off the horse without a word, he banished his mount before shutting the barn door. Now it was too dark to see anything besides Death's glowing orange eyes.

"Wanna tell me what the Hells this is 'bout?" I asked, conjuring a bit of fire to see.

Still not saying anything, not even about the fire in my hand, he looked at me for a moment before walking over and wrapping me in a tight hug. Aw, he just didn't want to be seen hugging me in public. Not that the countryside is exactly public but whatever.

Hugging him back the best I could with my free arm, a thought suddenly occurred to me, "Wait, ya ain't corrupted, are ya?"

"What makes you ask that?" he finally spoke, pulling away a bit to look at me.

"Well, ya weren't talkin and was kinda actin funny. I mean, we're huggin in a dark barn in the middle o' nowhere."

"You were kidnapped. I was… worried."

"Aw, how sweet. But that still don't explain what we're doin here."

"I was trying to get you away from the angel."

"Aen? Why?"

"He was corrupted."

"Key word there bein _was_. I healed his Corruption."

"You can't get rid of Corruption that easily."

"Who said it was easy? I had ta hang on fer dear life and then I passed out."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

I pushed away from him then and kept the fire in between us, "Do I? Despite how easy it may er may not have been, I _did_ heal 'im. He don't even remember what happened while he was corrupted. Plus, he helped me escape from prison so I'm pretty sure he's okay now."

Death looked at me in surprise, "Prison? Where? Why? Tell me what happened."

So, with a sigh, I told him everything that had happened since I woke up in my prison cell to when we got back to Earth. By the time I got done, I had built a small fire away from anything flammable, Death was leaning against a wall, and I was sitting on a box.

"…So you have an Ortho named Concord now?"

 _That's the only thing he got outta that?_ "Yup, wanna meet 'im?"

"Not right now." He chuckled.

"But see? Aen ain't corrupted no more. I totally cured 'im o' that shit!" I told him, getting excited.

"Yes, but you need to be more careful. You could have been killed by your 'friend'." And just like that, my excitement was dead.

"Maybe but I wasn't."

"But you could have been."

"But. I. wasn't."

"But you could. Have. Been."

I was standing now, glaring at my… boyfriend? Huh, first time I've referred to him as that. "Who cares?! I wasn't and that's all that matters!"

Death stared at me, a bit shocked at my words, and stalked over. I think I made him angry. "I care dammit! If you had died I…"

"But I didn't!"

The Reaper actually groaned, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"How the Hells should I know?! Blame fuckin genetics!"

"Never mind. You need to be more careful."

"Fuck that! Life without risks is just borin! But if ya cain't handle the fact that I'm an idiot that takes stupid ass risks then maybe this whole thing was a mistake."

 _What the blood-soaked Hells am I sayin? Shut the fuck up, Hope! Ya don't mean any o' this! Apologize right now!_

Despite what I was really thinking and the tears about to spill over, I moved past my ex, "Bye Grim."

Grabbing my arm, he pulled me back and practically crushed me against himself, "My name is Death."

"Who gives a damn?!" I yelled, trying to push him away. "Leggo o' me!"

"No, I… I can't lose you again." And on that note, he removed his mask and kissed me. It lasted only a second and then I broke it, still trying to get away.

"Stop it! I don't like ya no more!"

"Liar." And he kissed me again. It lasted much longer than a second this time and he pulled away first.

"I'm still pissed at ya." I breathed.

He chuckled then kissed me again, "And now?"

"Yeah."

And again, "How about now?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Say my name."

"Shut up and kiss me, Death."

Reaching up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. I could feel his lips smile against mine as his hands came to rest on my hips. Accidently - or perhaps it was on purpose - Death fell back onto a pile of hay, taking me with him. I felt him pop the buttons on my shirt/vest thingy one by one and then…

* * *

 _Oh shit…_

 _…_

 _Hope_

* * *

 **P.S. Kavanis is actually the name of my D &D character. He's a goliath and adorable! Just wanted to letcha'll know.**


	11. Oh Shit

**I would like to thank detrametal for beta-ing this for me and my best friend for helping me with some parts in the beginning, and cupcakes for their constant inspiration. Also, I don't own Darksiders. However, I do own a cat. That's a lie. It's a demon hound from Hell named Odd. And I'm blabbering! Probably stalling. Don't forget to review! Bye!**

* * *

I woke up sometime later on a pile of hay, wrapped in Death's arms, and naked as a jaybird.

 _Oh shit…_

I remembered ev-er-ry-thing. The way his body pressed against mine. His breath on my ear as he whispered my name, a few other things I'm not gonna mention. And oh, Creator, the feeling! It just felt so… _right_. I felt like nothing mattered but us, as if I didn't need to be anywhere else but here with Death. My Death. Then reality decided to be a douche and thought it would be a good time to come crashing back down.

 _Oh shit… We just… I lost… Oh fuck!_

I could feel myself start to panic but shoved it back down and forced myself to remain calm. I never used to panic like this. Anyway, once that was done, the next step was to wiggle - with as much dignity as possible - out of Death's arms and not wake him up. After that was to find my clothes in the darkness and, of course, put them on. When all that was done, and the fire possibly relit, _then_ I could have my little freak out.

 _Okay, slowly. Don't think I can deal with 'im yet._

I tried to slip out of Grim's arms but as soon as I did, they tightened around me. Just like that, I wasn't going nowhere.

"Hope, what are you doing?"

I looked up to see the Reaper gazing down at me with those glowing orange eyes. Pretty much the only thing I could really see in the darkness.

"Grim! You're awake! Damn! I mean… great!"

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, "You didn't answer my question."

 _Play it cool, Hope._ "I was tryin ta get up so I could put some clothes on."

"Why?"

"Seriously? We kinda have an ultimate evil ta stop, don't we? We ain't got time ta be layin 'round here."

I think the Reaper almost sighed, "You're right."

"Damn right I'm right. Now leggo o' me so I can get dressed. And no peekin."

Grim just chuckled but closed his eyes and let me go. I quickly got up and promptly tripped on something and fell flat on my face. Graceful as a panther, I am.

"Hope?"

"I'm good, just cain't see." I groaned.

"I'll-"

"No ya won't! I got this." Summoning a bit of fire to see by, I found that I had tripped on Death's… pants. That meant…

 _Oh shit…_

I didn't really think he was fully clothed but I also didn't think that he was… oh glob… I guess I wasn't really thinking at all. A good thing in some cases.

Untangling my feet from the clothing, I rebuilt the fire from earlier, found my clothes - which were strung _everywhere_ , and finally got dressed and even put my cloak back on. I should've tried to find a blue one. Or red. Red looks good on me. Anyway, I'm chasing mind squirrels.

"Alright, your turn." I told Grim, keeping my focus on the small fire.

Death didn't say anything but I heard rustling as he got up and got dressed as well. Wasn't really that much to put on but hey, who am I to judge a man's clothing choices?

"You're handling this surprisingly well." Death said from somewhere behind me.

I couldn't answer. I could already feel myself shaking and I was biting my finger but not hard enough to draw blood. Not my nail, but my finger. It's a bad habit from before everything. One I'd thought I'd gotten rid of.

"What's wrong?" the Reaper asked when I didn't respond.

"'What's wrong'?!" I yelled, spinning around to face him. "I'll tell ya what's wrong! We just… That was my first… _fuck_! …That is _so_ the wrong curse ta use here!"

"Calm down, Hope."

" _You_ calm down!" Which was a pretty stupid thing to say since I doubt he could be anymore calm than he already was. "How exactly do ya expect me ta calm down anyway? Take deep breaths? Cause that _totally_ worked the last time! Fuckin shit!" I started pacing then but Grim grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Ya ain't helpin here ya know."

He ignored me and instead asked, "Do you regret it?"

 _Why would I regret it? I mean if was with anyone else then defiantly yes but with Grim…_ "What? No! It's just-"

"Then there's no reason to panic like this."

 _So does that mean I should panic a different way?_ "There's every reason ta panic! I mean, we just… ah fu- no, shit!"

"Hope, _calm down_."

"You-" I stopped short of yelling for _him_ to calm down again. "Well do _you_ regret it?"

He seemed to think for a moment before answering, "There are many things I have done that I regret. What we did is not one of them."

"Oh… well okay then." Let it not be said that I am articulate.

"Are you calm now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're going to be a handful, aren't you?" Death chuckled.

"Not my fault. But we should probably get going now."

"Probably."

"But we ain't gotta. We could stay. Here. Alone. Fer just a bit longer at least." Wow, what the fuck was wrong with me?

"As much as I want to…" the Reaper smiled, leaning down closer.

"Yeah, we got an ultimate evil ta find and stop and all that." I responded, going to meet him halfway.

" _ **Oh no, don't ruin your alone time because of me. On second thought, please do.**_ "

We sprung apart and whipped around to face the unwelcome newcomer. Even in the dim, flickering light of the fire we could see that it was Luci. Great. Just fucking fantastic. He had to show up _now_ of all times. He couldn't wait until the end of time or something?

"Seriously?" I asked him. "C'mon man, we were havin a frikkin moment and ya just ruined it."

" _ **My most sincerest apologies.**_ "

"Bullshit. Why're ya here anyways?"

" _ **I was hoping to stop you two but I see that I was too late. It seems I shouldn't have taken so much time harassing demons.**_ "

"Ooookay but yeah, just a little bit too late but it's nice ta know ya care."

" _ **I don't care. I'm just protecting future investments.**_ "

"Hope doesn't need protecting from me." Death jumped in, scythes in hand. How sweet.

"In any case, how am I a future investment? I ain't stock ya know."

" _ **You continue to misunderstand. Hope,**_ **you** _ **aren't the investment but what you were sent here for is. I have plans, human, and your little stunt earlier could have set them back.**_ "

"Oh. Well, in that case, yay fer us. Wait a sec, I was sent here ta be-"

" _ **Of course if it did…**_ " he continued, ignoring me, " _ **there are certain actions that can be taken to set things right.**_ "

"Do I want to know what those actions include?"

" _ **No, probably not.**_ "

"Okay then. Is that all?"

" _ **Do not let this happen again.**_ "

Did I ever mention that I don't take orders too well? I think it goes with the queen complex. So as soon as Luci said that, my inner rebel decided to rise up and stick it to the man. The Shadow Man.

I hugged Death, laying my head on his chest and looked over at the entity. Now keep in mind that this is probably the only time you'll hear me say stuff like this. "Dunno if I can do that. You see Grim here. Man's a total hottie. Absolutely irresistible. A total beast, but in the best way. Plus he's Death and that's just totally awesome." I leaned up and pressed a kiss to Death's cheek before whispering "Play along."

To my surprise, he did. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "Hope…"

"Grim, stop, that tickles." I giggled.

"My name is Death." He practically growled.

"Fine. Death, stop, that tickles."

In response, he kissed me. A slow, passionate kiss that made me forget we were just trying to annoy Luci.

"Oh dear, we just got dressed." I sighed once we broke apart.

" _ **Enough!**_ "

Just the absolute and irrefutable command in his voice made us freeze.

"Geez, chillax dude. It was just a joke." I tried to laugh it off.

" _ **No matter. Remember my warning from the Drowned Pass, Little Hope. This happens again, I**_ **will** _ **follow through with it.**_ "

"Son of a bitch!" Yeah, I still wasn't too happy bout that. So I summoned a fireball and lobbed it at his face but he dodged it by sinking back into the shadows. So my attack hit the barn wall. Which caught fire. And quickly spread. Fuck.

"Okay… I'll admit that this was my fault." I told Grim.

"Yes, it is." He agreed, putting his mask back on and watching the fire spread all around us. "What warning was he talking about?"

"Uh, is now really the time fer that? We should probably get outta here before we're barbequed."

"That would be preferable." Huh, he dropped it just like that.

"But the door's on fire."

"Summon your demon to break it down."

I looked up at the Reaper, appalled at the very idea, "But the fire could hurt 'im!"

"He's a demon." Grim reminded me, though he really didn't need to.

"Yeah? So?"

"From Hell."

"And your point is..?"

"I'm sure he can withstand the fire."

"If he gets hurt, _you're_ healin 'im."

"He won't get hurt."

I was still a bit skeptical but summoned Mayhem. It seemed he really didn't mind all the fire but he definitely didn't like the small space of the barn. I knelt in front of him, trying not to breathe in too much of the smoke, "Mayhem, I need ya to break down the door, kay? Can ya do that boy?"

The demon snorted and nudged me out of the way before pawing at the dirt floor and charging towards the door. Already weakened by the fire, it crumbled at the impact, letting in sunlight and fresh air. The second fueling the fire.

All three of us rushed outside, trying to cough the smoke from our lungs and suck in as much clean air as we could. I flopped down onto the grass in relief only to spring back up at the sight of Mayhem limping over to me.

"Told you he wouldn't be hurt." Death said, I guess not seeing the limping demon. Which was pretty amazing considering how huge he is. Or maybe he just didn't care.

"Think again Reaper." I told him, taking Mayhem's paw as he lay down beside me. Never noticed it before but his paw is a lot bigger than my head. Huh.

Turns out he had just gotten a splinter when he ran over the broken remains of the door. Feeling smug, I showed the Horseman the piece of wood once I had gotten it out.

"It's a splinter." He stated drolly as Dust came out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder.

"So? Point is, he got hurt when ya said he wouldn't. But, being the good girlfriend I am, I won't hold it against ya."

"Thank you _so_ much." He said with clear sarcasm.

"You're welcome." I smiled at him. "But anyway, we need ta get movin and find the others. Wonder where the Jackass went ta."

"Finding Strife _would_ be a good place to start. He's probably still in the city."

"Oh joy, we get ta visit the city again. I absolutely _love_ the city."

"Are you ever going to stop with the sarcasm?" Grim asked. And they said there were no stupid questions.

"You're one ta talk." I mumbled under my breath before sighing, "There's a very high probability that when I get older- no. No, the sarcasm will never stop."

"Good." He replied and I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

 _I wonder if he feels like annoying Luci some more. Oh wait, the barn's on fire. Too bad._ I thought before shaking it out of my head and getting to my feet. "Well what're we waitin fer? Then end o' the world?" I aksed, brushing the dirt and grass off my shorts. I took a step and suddenly I was falling. And no, I don't mean like "Oh shit, I tripped over my own feet!" I mean "Holy fuck, a hole just opened up beneath me and now I'm falling to my doom. Again." kind of falling.

The last thing I saw before my world completely changed was Death running towards me and Mayhem trying to grab my cloak to stop my descent. He missed. I fell. Oh happy days.

* * *

 _At least they tried. But anyway, it could be a lot worse. But it could also be a lot better. Why does this keep happening to me?_

 _Should probably be more surprised,_

 _Hope_

* * *

 **Do it. Ya know ya want to.**


	12. Snack Time!

**Thanks of course go to detrametal for betaing this piece of crap for me! And of course I don't own Darksiders! To booknerd104, you got your scene. Happy?! Now stop looking up weird stuff on my laptop!**

* * *

Gone, then, was Earth and all its greenery. Here, now, was Hell and all its fire. I would say that it's good to be back but that would be lying and I'm trying to quit that.

 _What in the nine Hells am I doin here?_

I looked up in time to catch a glimpse of the hole I had fallen through before it closed. It was blackness ringed with orange with bats somehow flying out of it. Sammy. Great. Seriously though, what's up with him and bats?

"Dammit Sammy! Whaddya want now?!" I shouted to the sky. The only response I got was a deep chuckle and a caw from Dust who had somehow managed to follow me. Huh.

That's when I came to the realization that I was still falling and going to say hi to the ground soon if I didn't do something. My grappling hook was useless here, so were my Shadow Wings since I was so high up and I really didn't wanna wait till I was closer to the ground in case it was too late. So that left… I'm glad I've got a flying friend now.

Even though he probably wouldn't like our current location too much, I summoned Concord. Of course he appeared on the ground instead of beside me in the air. Honestly I should have expected that.

"Con! Up here! Need a little help buddy!" I called down to him.

He cawed up at me before taking to the air and catching me in his claws and landing on the cracked ground, careful not to crush me.

I got up and started rubbing his beak, which he seemed to enjoy, "Thanks Con, you're a life-saver."

He huffed and turned away, either upset by our location or the fact that I called him just so he could save my ass.

"Sorry bout summoinin ya here but I was in a tight spot and you're the only one that could help. Mayhem couldn't have saved me." Partially because he's back on Earth with Death but I left that part out.

That seemed to do the trick as he turned back and I could rub his beak again. I think he actually started purring. Who knew griffons could purr? As I doted on Concord for a moment, Dust came down and landed on my shoulder.

"And what are _you_ doin here?" I asked the bird. Of course he didn't answer and just started preening his feathers. "Well allefty then. Welcome ta the group I guess. Glad ya could join us."

"Alright Con," I said, turning my attention by to the angelic beast, "I'm goin ta Sammy's palace ta see what the Hells he wants. Ya wanna come with me er go back? I don't blame ya if ya wanna go back ta that fields place." I hoped he'd stay cause I didn't wanna have to walk since the palace was pretty far away. Plus having him here made me feel a lot better. I would also feel better if I was still on Earth but whatever.

In response, Concord crouched down beside me, I guess so I could get on his back easier. Once on, he lifted off and flew towards Samael's palace, Dust having already taken to the air and was leading the way. Though it was obvious neither of them liked our situation too much.

"Thanks buddy. I really 'preciate it."

He cawed as in answer and just kept flying until we reached the front doors to the palace, completely going over the first wall.

Finally there and back on the ground, I slid off Con's back, Dust taking my place, and went to shove the doors open. To Hell - or maybe I should say Heaven here - with courtesy. Sammy brought me here to his realm for whatever reason so it's not like I'm intruding.

As soon as the doors were opened wide enough, a spiked ball came crashing down through the gap. It would have shredded me had Con not grabbed my cloak in his beak and pulled me back out of the way. Good boy.

The doors were flung open even wider and a demon came stomping out. I looked sorta like a Phantom Guard but had hooves instead of feet, was red, way uglier, bigger, and probably meaner to boot. Oh shit.

 _So this is how Sammy greets guests now? Oh wait, maybe this was the demon doorman I was wonderin bout a couple o' chapters ago. Where was he then? Shame on 'im, abandonin his post like that._

My griffon reared up and screeched at the doorman who raised his mace. No way was I going to let Con fight this dude. He may be big and strong but this demon totally dwarfed him and I wasn't going to risk it. Plus, we were technically guests here and it would be rude to fight with the residents. So I banished Concord and dodged out of the way. I don't think Death's crow was too happy about having to go find a new perch though.

The mace came swinging back down and smashed into the floor where I was just standing a second ago. Hey my reaction time is getting better. Must be the constant life-or-death situations. Anyway, while the demon was stuck trying to free his weapon from the stone floor, I decided to try and reason with him. Probably stupid but just maybe it would work.

"Hey man, listen. Sammy brought me here so there's no reason ta be attackin me. Just let me through and it'll all be cool."

He just growled at me, suggesting two things: one, he may not have been as intelligent as I was hoping, and two, it wasn't going to be cool at all.

"Fine, be like that then. I'll just go find Sammy on my own." So I ducked past him and into the palace, almost gagging at the stench of the creature. But I suffered through that only to be greeted by another demon. This one looked like the first but was slightly smaller and purple instead of red. "Oh shit. Y'all just couldn't make this easy fer me couldja?"

The new demon brought his ax down with a roar but I got out of the way.

"I'm tellin y'all that Sammy practically invited me here! Just go ask 'im! I'll wait."

Turns out there was no need to wait. But there was a need to dodge again. It quickly became apparent that he wasn't going to ask Samael anything. Meaning I had to make it past him and to the throne room by myself. Great. Switch that, I had to make it past _them_ since the first demon finally got his weapon free and came to join in on the fun.

"Whoa, time out guys. Seriously, Sammy brought me here. Just let me though and I'll prove it."

Fugliest - the red demon - chuckled/growled. That sound brought back memories. Bad memories but still memories. "Master Samael ordered us not to let anyone into the palace. Especially the little human."

"Holy shit! Ya can talk?! Wait, then why the blood-soaked Hells did he bring me here?!"

"How should I know? We're not paid to ask questions."

"…Y'all get paid…? With _what_? Blood? I know Sammy's a fan o' blood." Wait a sec… he's a fan of blood. He's called the Blood Prince… He's a fucking vampire! That's explains the bats! This is the greatest revelation I've ever had!

"We don't get paid." Fuglier - the purple demon - jumped in, "That was a joke."

"So y'all just work fer free? That's gotta seriously suck. I mean, do y'all have like families ta support er somethin? Cause if ya do and don't get paid I seriously recommend a career change."

"We don't have families and Master Samael wouldn't let us quit." Fugliest grunted.

"Well y'all can be my family, how does that sound?" I asked.

"Why would we want a family?"

"I dunno, don't everyone?"

"Not demons. We have no need for family."

"Well fine then. Just take my offer ta be different than all the other demons and shove it right back in my face, why don'tcha?" I turned on my heel and started to go deeper into the palace, hoping that my little distraction would keep them thinking for a while. It didn't.

"Wait human!" Fuglier yelled, coming around with Fugliest to stand in front of me and block my way.

"Yeeees?" _Shit, shit, shit!_

"We… wish to be a part of your family." Fugliest said.

…Well, that caught me off guard. I thought they'd caught on to what I was doing. Is this considered a backfire? "Uh… okaaaaay. Welcome ta the family I guess. Uh, why don't y'all wait out here fer me and I'll come get y'all when I get done with Sammy."

"No, we'll come with you. There are others waiting for you in case you made it past us."

"Oh… well I don't want you two ta get inta trouble so just wait here fer me. Kay?" I started on my way but something they said stopped me in my tracks, "Wait, ya said there are others waitin fer me?"

"Yes." Fuglier jumped in.

"Well fuck bucket. Guess I better get movin then. By the way, what're your names?"

"I am Labnuhn." The once upon a time Fugliest answered.

"Zarxar." Said Fuglier.

"Okay so Lab and Zar, my name is Hope and it's my pleasure ta welcome ya ta my new found family. Now wait here till I come back." With that, I left my two new adopted demonic brothers and made my way over to the next door wondering how exactly it came to this. Despite how heavy it was, I was able to push it open and squeeze through, Dust following from above.

This time I was able to get a good look at the palace. My first time through, I was only able to catch a few glimpses of a crumbling building. Now it seemed that everything had been repaired. My admiration time was cut short though by more demons noticing my arrival and roaring for blood. My blood. I didn't feel like donating right now. I didn't think that my earlier stunt would work either.

So, with a little bit of swearing, I ran past all of them and towards the throne room doors. This didn't make the demons too happy. Of course they came after me but took their time. They knew I was trapped.

Unfortunately, the doors wouldn't open. Just like Sammy to pull some shit like this. I started banging on it, "Sammy, ya bastard! Let me in dammit! Ah shit…" I turned to see the Fugliers and Fugliests closing in along with some weird floating robed guy carrying a large vase. I wonder if he's the decorator.

 _I'll be damned if I go out like a coward._ I drew Severance and fired it up, "Fine. Bring it on ya bitches! I'll teach all y'all ta fuck with me!" I talked big but I was seriously screwed.

A few of them chuckled but readied their weapons and drew even closer. I was _so_ dead. Like super dead. There actually isn't even a word or phrase to describe how dead I was.

Behind me the doors crashed open, revealing Samael himself. Bout. Fucking. Time. "Begone!" he yelled.

The demons growled but scattered like leaves in the wind.

With them gone, I rounded on the mega demon, "What the fuckin Hell?! Ya told 'em ta attack me! Ya fuckin bastard!" I swung at him but he caught my ax by the blade, making the flames die instantly.

"Calm down, Little Hope." He chuckled before pulling me into the throne room by my ax - which I refused to let go of.

"Hells no! I _demand_ an explanation! _Now!_ " Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to demand things from a demon prince but I was pretty pissed at the moment and didn't really care.

"Of what?"

"Oh, don't ya _dare_ play innocent with me! Ya told those dumbass servants o' yours ta attack me and keep me outta here!" When I say dumbasses here, I'm not including Lab and Zar.

"Yes I did." He chuckled that creepy ass chuckle of his.

"Well what the fuck?! You're the one who literally dropped me here!" Dust came to land on my shoulder then but I ignored him.

"To see if you were strong enough to make it."

"…You're a serious fuckin bastard, ya know that right?" I asked with a sigh. "Well what didja call me here fer anyway?"

"To test you of course."

"Bullshit."

"To congratulate you." He answered again with another chuckle.

"Dare I ask what fer?"

"You and Death…"

It took me a second to figure out what he meant. "Are ya fuckin kiddin me?! Ya called me here ta congratulate me fer… _that_?! _Fick mich_!"

"Death already did."

I gaped at him, my only thought was _he speaks German?_ Then his actual words sunk in. "Are. You. Serious?! Oh my fuckin banana nut muffins. Ya _had_ ta make that joke, didn't ya?" Putting my ax back on my back, I sat down on the floor, "Fuck it, I quit. I'm done. Ya got any pie?"

"What?"

"Pie, pecan pie. I'm really in the mood fer some. Oh, and some sweet ice tea. Jeebus, it's been forever since I've had some sweet tea."

"Then perhaps it is time for a… snack." Sammy said.

"Damn right it is. Ya definitely owe me."

With a wave of the mega demon's hand, the same table and chairs as last time appeared. Except on top of the table this time was a slice of pecan pie and a glass of sweet tea.

There was more gaping, by me of course, "Okay, dude, ya are like totally awesome and I'm so not mad at ya anymore." Running over to the table, I took my seat and waited for the demon prince to join me. When he did, I noticed that there was only one slice of pie and one glass of tea. "What, ya don't want none?"

"My desires or needs do not include food, Little Hope." He chuckled.

"So? My desires don't include fighting demons but I still enjoy it when I have to. But anyway, I don't see your point."

Sammy chuckled and put a huge hand on my head before taking his seat, "The point is, I don't eat… pie."

I gasped and stared at him for a moment in complete horror before managing to compose myself, "And I thought ya were pretty cool. Then again, ya did give me pie so I guess ya still are."

Picking up the slice - cause who needs a fork? - I took a bite out of it. Let me just say… hot damn! That shit was Hella good! Of course I picked off some of the crust and gave it to Dust who ate it eagerly.

"Ya make some pretty good pie, Sammy. Ya ever consider goin inta the bakery business?"

"The thought has never crossed my mind." He chuckled. He's always chuckling, what's up with that? Makes him look suspicious as all get out.

"Of course not." I laughed with him. "Why be a baker when ya could be an all-powerful demonic prince?" Suddenly the pie was gone and fun time was over. "So Sammy, mind tellin me why ya really brought me here?"

"Whatever do you mean, Little Hope?"

"Don't play coy with me. Ya brought me here fer more than just a 'test' and ta congratulate me fer… that." Is it just me or does it seem like our roles are reversed?

Samael gave that creepy ass smile of his, "Very perceptive."

"Not really."

"I will not be joining you in your battle against the Dark Prince."

I blinked at him, "Is that all? Is there any particular reason er ya just don't feel like it?"

"I do not need the Horsemen's help to take the throne." He growled.

"Okay, cool. I mean you're still gonna be the ruler o' Hell so whatever. But whelp Sammy, it's been nice talkin ta ya but I gotta get."

"Back to your Horseman." The mega demon chuckled.

"…Ya know, I'm not even gonna respond ta that. So can ya help me get back with your portal magic er do I gotta hoof it all the way back ta the Tree?"

With another chuckle, Sammy waved his hand and his trademark black and orange portal appeared.

"Oh wait, I gotta go get Lab and Zar." I remembered.

"Ah yes, your new… family."

"Oh yeah, I sorta stole some o' your demons. My bad."

"Not a problem." Sammy said with that creepy smile.

"Oooookay."

"One more thing, Little Hope."

"Hm? Ya got a ta-go box with more pie er somethin?"

"No," he chuckled, "you have something on your neck."

"What is it? Skin?" I asked, my hand automatically going to my throat.

Sammy made an obsidian mirror appear on the table and I used it to see what he was talking about. It took me a moment to find it since it was mostly hidden by my cloak - making me wonder how the mega demon saw it. It was… well, let's just say that Death had left his mark. I could see the blush crawling across my face in the mirror as I tried to rearrange my hair and cloak to hide it as Samael sat there laughing to himself.

Makes me wonder though how it hadn't healed already. I mean, my hand had been charred black before and it healed in only a few seconds. So why was this still here?

I was about to ask Sammy about this - my curiosity overpowering my embarrassment - but then the doors opened, letting in Zarxar and Labnuhn. How did I know it was them since all the demons pretty much look the same? They had big smiles on their faces and ran over to stand behind me. Or… at least I think they were smiling. Could have been a grimace or a sneer or something. Kinda hard to tell with demons.

"Hey guys." I greeted my new brothers before turning back to Samael, "Thanks fer the pie, Sammy. Catch ya lates." With that, I turned and ran to the portal and jumped in, Zar and Lab following close behind me.

Next thing I know, I'm back on Earth. And falling through the air with Dust right beside me. Again. "Dammit Sammy! Again?! Next time I see ya, I'm gonna kick your fuckin ass!"

I could almost hear the bastard's laughter at my threat.

 _Son of a fuck… I'm fucked._ I wasn't going to summon Con just so he could save me again. I could use my wings once I got closer to the ground and hope I don't break anything. Or… I could catch a ride with the battsy that was flying directly below me. Just a thought. Another thought here, where's Zar and Lab?

As I was drawing closer to the demon, bracing for impact, something silver and purple jumped off the top of a nearby building, grabbed me, and landed on the adjacent building, shooting down the demon bat as he did so.

 _Great. I got unnecessarily rescued by the Jackass. I get the feelin he's not gonna let me live this down._

Once we were safely on the rooftop, Strife dropped me. "Now what do you say?" he asked, sounding as if he was talking to a child.

"You're welcome." I responded, getting up and brushing the dirt from my clothes.

"I think you mean 'thank you'."

"I know what I said." I shot back, now looking for a way down. Because of course the stairway just _had_ to be collapsed.

"Well why should I thank you?"

"Fer graciously givin ya the opportunity ta play the hero and rescue me. Though I really didn't need it."

"Sure looked like you did." He scoffed.

"Then you saw it wrong cause I totally had it in the bag."

"Then allow me to play the villain now and kick your ass off. See if you still have it 'in the bag'."

"The answer would be yes but you're too late!" I answered as I jumped off the side and floated to the ground using my wings.

Strife soon joined me on the street but just jumped straight down, making his own little crater when he landed.

"So, any idea where Grim er the others are?" I asked the Horseman.

"Death should be nearby. No clue where the Hell the others are."

"Greeeeaaaat. Well c'mon, let's get lookin. By the way, have you seen big demons around here? One's red and the other's purple."

"More friends of yours?"

"Adopted brothers actually."

"…What?"

"Yeah, I sorta asked 'im if they wanted ta be my family hopin it would distract 'em fer a bit and it sorta backfired on me."

Jackass burst out laughing, "I'd say that backfired all right."

"Whatever, let's just get movin already." I summoned Concord and waited for Strife.

"Where's your demon? Got bored of it?"

"No, he's just with Grim at the moment so I cain't summon 'im."

Finally he summoned his own horse, a pure white stallion with almost electric blue flames for a mane and tail. "So you stole an Ortho."

"No, I permanently borrowed Concord here when I had ta escape from the White City."

"Whatever." The White Rider scoffed.

I was about to swing onto Con's back but something stopped me.

"Hope!" two voices called simultaneously.

We looked over to see Zar and Lab run out of an alley and over to join us.

"Oh, I was wonderin where you two were."

"Samael split us up." Zar answered.

"O' course he did. Oh, I'm sure y'all know the Jackass." I said, pointing to Strife.

The demons just nodded but I noticed that they gripped their weapons tighter.

"Jack, this is Zar and Lab." I said, pointing to the purple demon then the red.

"Oh yeah, your… brothers." I could tell he was trying to hold back laughter.

"Whatever, we gotta go find everyone else."

"Everyone else?" asked Lab.

"Yeah, the other three Horsemen and the demon Alina. Y'all gonna join us?"

They looked at each other before looking back at me and nodding, "Of course."

"Cooleos, then let's-" I was cut off by a giant demon more-or-less tackling me to the ground and licking my face. "Yeah, I missed ya too Mayhem. Now get off." I couldn't help but laugh.

He did and I was able to sit up and wipe the slobber from my face. Surprisingly, Mayhem went to stand beside Con. And they didn't fight. *Sniff* I'm so proud!

Death came over then and helped me to my feet before one of the demons could and pulled me into a hug, "Did you miss me as well?"

"Well o' course. Didja miss me?"

"How could I not?" This earned a groan from Jack and I'm pretty sure my brothers were gaping at us. "Now tell me everything that happened."

"Ya got it boss." And so I told them everything from falling through the first portal to falling through the second with Zar or Lab jumping in occasionally to help with details. Of course I left out a bit of my conversation with Sammy.

"So you went to meet with the great Blood Prince himself to eat pie?" Strife asked, I think a bit amazed. That's right, I'm amazing.

"Yeah, pretty much. Well that and so he could tell me that news."

"It doesn't change anything." Death said. He currently had an arm around my waist and hadn't let go since we had met up. Which reminds me, I still need to talk to him about this mark. "We'll go find the others. Hope, you'll ride with me."

"But-"

"Don't you think that… Mayhem and Concord are a bit tired by now?"

Dammit, he knew how to use my small caring side against me. "Yeah, you're right. But what about Zar and Lab?"

"We'll go in a different direction to look for the Horsemen." Lab answered. "We'll tell them that you sent us and hopefully they'll believe us."

I had my doubts but I couldn't really stop them, "Alright, just be careful." Going over to my two beasts, I put a hand on each of their heads, "Thanks guys. Y'all did a great job, now go get some rest." They sank into the ground and I turned back to the Horsemen and demons, remembering that I had to have a little chat with Death.

"Grim, before we go, we need ta talk." I smiled at him before grabbing his hand and practically dragging him along behind me until we were hopefully out of earshot of our companions.

"What is it, Hope?" he asked once I let go of his hand.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked him, pulling the collar of my cloak aside so he could see the mark.

"It appears to be a bite mark." He answered. I could swear he was smirking under that mask.

I couldn't help but sigh, "Well what the fuck is it doin on my neck?"

"Marking you as mine." He stated simply while tracing the mark with his finger.

 _Hm, wasn't expectin 'im ta say that._ "T-that's too kinky." I told him, brushing his hand away. "Anyway, let's get goin!"

" _ **Yes, let's.**_ "

"Wha?" I felt something wrap around me from behind, trapping my arms to my sides. I looked down to see that it was a pair of pitch black arms holding me and my feet sinking into a pool of darkness. I tried to struggle against the arms but to no avail. "Dammit Luci! What the Hells?!"

" _ **It's too much of a risk to let you just run free, Little Hope. I'm following through on my threat.**_ "

"Sonova bitch! Why does this keep happenin?!"

Where was Death during all of this, you ask? Fighting the demons that appeared when Shadow Man did.

My vision was soon filled with black as we sank into the hole, Shadow Man laughing the whole time.

* * *

 _Dammit, why do I keep getting kidnapped?! This sucks assbutt. I'm tired of this shit._

 _Wanting some ice cream and Oreos,_

 _Hope_


	13. I Can See The Present!

**Alright! Another thanks to detrametal and I don't own Darksiders or the Sound of Silence cover by Disturbed! Didn't really want to use another song by them but it seemed to fit. Leave a review if you don't mind! If you do mind then I don't care cause I do what I want punks! Bring it on!**

* * *

I was in complete darkness. I didn't remember how I had gotten here. Hells, I couldn't even remember who I was. So I started walking. After a while, I started singing just to fill the silence. Don't ask how I could remember the lyrics to a song but not my own name.

"Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again, Because the vision softly creeping, Left it's seeds while I was sleeping, And the vision that was planted in my brain, still remains within the sound of silence."

The song seemed pretty fitting and I kept walking.

"In restless dreams I walked alone, Narrow streets of cobblestone, 'Neath the halo of a street lamp, I turned my collar to the cold and damp."

I finally spotted something glowing in the distance. I stopped my singing and ran towards the something.

Once I got close enough I could see that it was a man. He was dressed in all white but barefooted. He was tall and pale, almost corpse-like, with short black hair and glowing green eyes. He looked so familiar…

"Are you the one that was singing?" he asked once I got close enough, his voice deep but smooth.

I looked around, "Ain't nobody else here besides us, so yeah."

"Why did you stop?"

"I saw you. I've been walkin fer Volcano God know how long and you're the only person I've seen."

"Same here. Who are you anyway?"

I tried to think but still my name eluded me, "Not sure… but oh well, what's your name?"

"I-I don't know. I think it starts with an 'A'…"

"Alexander." I blurted out, though I wasn't sure why.

He looked at me in surprise before nodding, "Yeah, that sounds right."

"Hope." I said, suddenly remembering.

"What?"

"Hope. I just remembered that's my name."

"I see… But how do you know _my_ name?"

"I'm… not sure. Sorry dude."

"It's a pleasure to meet you moth-... Hope." He said, taking my hand and shaking it.

 _Did he almost just call me mother? What the fuck?_ It's a pleasure ta meet ya too so-… Alexander." _Did I almost just call 'im son? What the double fuck?"_

It seemed it was also confused about our almost mistakes but shook it off, "Do you know what this place is?"

I shook my head, "Nope, no clue. Shall we walk though? Maybe we'll find someone else who _does_ know."

"Sure."

And so we started walking.

"Pardon me for saying so but you seem so familiar." Alexander said after a while.

"Yeah, same here but I'm pretty sure we've never met before."

"Me too."

That's when I noticed something off in the distance, "Hey, what's that?"

Alexander squinted, trying to get a better look, "It's… a woman."

As we got closer I could see that it was indeed a woman in a white dress with long brown hair and was looking around as if she was lost.

"C'mon, let's go see if she knows what the Hells is goin on." I told my companion, though I doubted she would be able to help.

"Yeah." Alexander took off running but as soon as I took a step, my foot sunk into the darkness that passed for a floor here.

It didn't take long for me to completely sink into the quicksand-like darkness. The last thing I saw was Alexander running towards the woman.

I woke up with a start in a… cage. What the Hells? As if being kidnapped and all my stuff being taken wasn't bad enough. The top and bottom were made of solid metal but the four sides were made of bars equally spaced apart. To make things even better, there wasn't even a door. I repeat, what the Hells? At least I had a pillow and blanket and it was big enough for me to stand up and pace around. Which is exactly what I did as I contemplated my weird situation.

Outside of my cage was what look like a huge throne room. Seriously, this place was way bigger than Samael's and more elaborately decorated. Had to be Luci's. He was the one who kidnapped me so it made sense.

Speaking of being kidnapped, I've really gotta stop that. I mean, there's got to be a limit right? Like after the third time everyone should be like "Hey, this chick's been kidnapped a lot and has made it her way back every time. Let's give her a break." But do they? Hells no! Fuck them.

The great doors at the far end of the room opened and in walked Shadow Man. Little bitch. I stopped my pacing and watched as he made his way over to me, taking his sweet fucking time. I guess he doesn't realize, or care, that some of us have places to be. Even if we can't get there at the moment.

As he got closer, I noticed something odd. He made absolutely no sound. The floor was made of stone and his feet looked clawed so there should be some clicking sound or something but there was nothing. How?

" _ **I see you're awake.**_ " He said with a wicked grin, showing off sharp fangs.

I was shocked for a moment. I'd never seen him smile. Even when I was sure he was, his face remained a blank, black slate besides his eyes. Also, he seemed to have more substance to him now. He was still had the evil shadow description but it was like if I touched him now, my hand wouldn't just go through him.

"Yeah I am. And I got questions."

" _ **And I have answers and time to give you those answers.**_ "

I nodded and went closer to grab onto the bars, "Where the fuck are we?"

" _ **My home, of course.**_ "

"O' course. And how long was I out?"

" _ **A few days at the most. It's a bit hard to keep time down here.**_ "

"I'm sure it is. But why am _I_ here? I don't recall gettin, er acceptin, an invitation."

" _ **I told you, little human, you're too much of a risk.**_ "

I rolled my eyes at him, "A risk ta what? Your plans ta spread Corruption? Yeah, cause I can totally stop that all by meself."

" _ **You are a risk to my plans. But not that one.**_ "

"O' course ya got more than one evil plan. And do pray tell which one I'm a risk ta?"

" _ **The one where I spare Earth from the Corruption and use**_ **it** _ **and**_ **you** _ **to create a new race of which I am the eternal ruler.**_ "

"Uh-huh. Except from what I've seen, this Corruption o' yours pretty much spreads like a virus. How do ya plan on keepin Earth er these new creatures clean?"

" _ **They won't be.**_ "

"Explain." I sighed.

Luci started pacing in front of my cell now as he talked, " _ **As you've said, quite correctly might I add, Corruption spreads like a virus. But it will obey the one who created it.**_ "

"Good luck with that." I mumbled under my breath. "That's not really an explanation but from what I've also seen, Corruption makes whoever it takes over go crazy."

" _ **Right again.**_ "

"So how do ya plan on keepin your new race from goin bat shit insane?"

" _ **The ones that Corruption has taken over now, their minds can't handle it and they go, as you say, bat shit insane. But the new humans will be born**_ **in** _ **Corruption. They'll have it coursing through their veins like blood.**_ "

"Why?"

" _ **Consider this my version of a middle finger to**_ **him** _ **.**_ "

Then something he said finally sunk in and everything came together. And it wasn't good

"Wait, ya said the new humans… but I'm the only human left…"

He stopped pacing and came to stand in front of me to where we were only inches apart. " _ **Exactly. The new humans will be our children. Our**_ **soldiers** _ **.**_ "

I felt something grip my stomach and I felt like puking. Letting go of the bars, I backed up until I hit the bars on the opposite side of my cage. "Y-ya cain't make me do nothin. Specially not _that_ with _you_."

Luci phased through the bars and stalked closer until I was trapped between him and the bars. He was so close I could feel the unnatural heat radiating off him. " _ **I beg to differ, my Little Hope. I can make you do**_ **anything** _ **.**_ "

For the first time in my whole life, I felt a bone-chilling fear creep through my body. "I'll kill myself."

" _ **No you won't.**_ "

"Grim will come fer me."

" _ **Death is dead.**_ "

"That's impossible. You're lyin."

" _ **No, I'm not. It seems that anything is possible when you have enough demons willing, or forced, to sacrifice their lives. Even killing two of the Horsemen and two demons.**_ "

"I don't care what ya say! Grim is still alive!"

" _ **Oh? Should I tell you then how he died? I believe a Trauma came and ripped him in half.**_ "

I put my hands over my ears, "Shut up!"

Luci grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands away, " _ **It should make you happy to know that he didn't cry out. But he did say one word before he passed into the Well. 'Hope…'**_ "

I felt a tear slip down my face but I refused to acknowledge it.

He chuckled and turned to leave but remembered something, " _ **Ah yes, I almost forgot. My threat, whether you disobeyed me or not, I still would have followed through with it.**_ "

I had to know. "What were ya gonna take away?"

" _ **Your future.**_ "

I chose not to respond to that.

" _ **Now get some rest. You're going to need it.**_ " With that and another chuckle, he quit the throne room.

As soon as he was gone, I collapsed to the floor, my legs unable to hold me up any longer. "Fuck."

I crawled over to the corner where my pillow and blanket was and curled up. I was going to sleep but not so I could rest. I was going to sleep so that I could escape this horrible reality. Though I was almost afraid to. What if while I was sleeping he…

I shook my head to dispel the thought. Surely I would notice if he tried anything.

"Death…" I mumbled before drifting off.

* * *

 _I don't believe what Luci said. I can't believe him. Death is still alive and he will come. If not for me then to stop Luci. Someone, anyone, please help._

 _Gotta stay strong,_

 _Hope_


	14. Stop Being So Serious

**Who's ready for a filler?! Of course I don't own Darksiders and thanks go to detrametal. Now you peeps go read and I'll go make mac n' cheese! Or muffins for the Volcano God. Either or.**

* * *

 _In the last episode of_ I Do What I Want _… Hope was kidnapped (again) and is being held prisoner in Lucifer's castle where he reveals to her his evil plan… If you don't remember what that plan is that's too bad cause I ain't gonna put it up here. Anyway, let's rewind from that scene to a few days ago and go back to Earth. Sweet, sweet Earth which is much better than Hell. Just saying. Now… on with the show/chapter!_

* * *

 _Death_

I pulled my scythe from the corpse of the last demon. They had just kept attacking one after the other but it seemed that this was finally the end of the horde. Strife was alright and the demons Hope introduced as her new brothers were a bit bruised but still standing. But Hope was… Dammit! Why did she keep getting taken? It seemed like every time we found each other, she would somehow disappear.

"So the brat's been kidnapped again, huh?" Strife asked while holstering his pistols.

"Yeah." I answered.

"We have to go find her." One of the demons said.

"The Dark Prince probably has something horrible planned for her." The second one added. It seemed that they took turns talking.

"I say leave her alone." Strife jumped in. "She's made her way back by herself before. She can probably do it again."

"Why not just go ahead and say that you don't care." I told him as Dust came and landed on my shoulder. I was wondering where he had gone.

"Alright, yeah, I don't care. It's her fault for letting her guard down and being so easy to kidnap. This is what, the third time?"

It's no small wonder why I don't get along with Strife. "Yes, it's her fault for being captured by the ruler of Hell." I shot back, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Now isn't the time to be fighting!" the red demon - I think Hope called him Lab - yelled. To think the day had come when I would be scolded by a demon.

I nodded, "We need to find War, Fury, and Alina first."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Strife asked.

"We split up to look for them and meet here again in a week."

"And if we don't find them within that time?" the purple demon, Zar, asked.

As much as I hated to say it, "We go without them. Hope may not have much time and we can't waste it looking for them."

"Quit worrying about the human!" Strife yelled. Can't he keep his mouth shut for once? "We'd have a better chance of beating Lucifer if we did 'waste time' looking for the others."

He had a point but… "I don't care."

"You… arrogant bastard! You're going to get us killed!"

I was tempted to snap on him but held my tongue. He was right, as much as I hated to admit it. The corrupted Council held our powers and if we went to face the Dark Prince in our current condition and with only the two of us, we would definitely be killed. I'm not including the demons in our group, Hope's new brothers or not.

"The first part of the plan doesn't change. We'll split up to look and meet back here after a week."

"And if we don't find them? What then?" Zar asked again.

"We do it again and again until we find them."

"Fucking _great_ plan, wish I'd thought of it" Strife snorted. Sometimes it took all of my patience to deal with him.

"Do you have any better ideas?" I asked, knowing he didn't.

He chose not to answer and just crossed his arms and look away. Thought so.

"What of Hope?" Lab asked.

"…She'll have to hold on until we can get there."

"But it could be months before we find the other Horsemen."

I'm starting to wonder now why these demons care so much for my human anyway. I just don't want it to end up like it did with her angel… friend.

"She'll be alright. She can handle herself."

"Against _him_?" Zar jumped back in.

"…We've got no choice if _we_ want to stand a chance against _him_." Now that that matter was settled, "I'll go West, Strife you go South."

He scoffed but didn't say anything else.

I turned to the demons, "Are you still going to look as well?" They'd agreed to help Hope but not us.

"Of course." Lab answered with a slight growl.

"Then you'll go East." I said, ignoring the growl.

…

That had been two days ago and still I hadn't found anyone besides demons, undead, and the occasional angel. I had another day and a half before I had to turn around and start this whole thing over.

I spurred Despair on. A day and a half to find someone besides enemies.

* * *

 _Strife_

It had been two days since Death's bright idea to split up. Strife had been riding at a leisurely pace and wasn't about to change that anytime soon. Who cared if the brat had been kidnapped? Wouldn't be the first time and he seriously doubted it would be the last. So it's not like Strife was worried about the little human. That would suggest that he actually _liked_ her to some degree. No she was just fun to mess with. But if she was dead…

Further down the road, some Phantom Guards rounded the corner and roared when they caught sight of him. With a sneer hidden by his helmet, he drew Mercy and Redemption. Some target practice is just what he needed right now.

As he shot the first demon straight through the head, his thoughts went back to the human. If she was dead… he would _so_ kill her.

* * *

 _Lab & Zar_

"We're really going to help find the Horsemen?" Zarxar asked his "brother".

"Master Samael told us to protect the human and help the Horsemen defeat the dark one any way possible. That includes finding the other Horsemen or even fighting him ourselves." Labnuhn answered.

Samael had everything planned out, as he always did. When Hope offered to be their family, they would accept but not for some silly reason such as actually _wanting_ a family. No, it was so that they could have a reason to help fight Lucifer alongside the Riders. Once he was defeated, Samael could take the throne without getting his hands dirty. It wasn't that he couldn't beat Lucifer on his own, he just didn't want to. Why do your own dirty work when you could have someone do it for you?

But once it was all over, the two demons would go back to the Blood Prince. Honestly, neither of them wanted that. Samael wasn't exactly cruel but he wasn't even remotely nice either. Not like the human was. But then again, he _is_ a demon and demons aren't exactly known for their kindness. In fact-

Labnuhn stopped in his tracks and Zarxar followed suit. Something was coming…

* * *

 _Fury_

She rode through yet another crumbling human city, leaving a flaming purple trail in her wake. She'd split from War and Alina a while back when she wanted to go ahead but the demon wanted to stay on the beach. Of course War stayed with her and Fury couldn't blame him.

The Black Rider smiled to herself. It was sweet, albeit a bit odd, to see her youngest brother so infatuated with someone, and a demon no less. Speaking of infatuation… Fury had never seen Death chase someone - without the intent to kill - as he did the human. She wondered how that was going now…

She stopped wondering when she spotted a flaming blue trail up ahead. Could it be?

"Only one way to find out." She muttered to herself before nudging Torment on.

* * *

 _Aen_

The skeleton ran at him, sword raised high and ready to spill some blood. It wouldn't get the chance. Aeneas flew at the undead, slicing it in half before it could do the same to him. The two halves fell to the dirt and the bones scattered, whatever unholy energy keeping it together dissipating.

Ever since he'd separated from Hope, he'd done nothing but hunt demons and the undead. It was lonely work since the one time he'd met up with some other angels they'd tried to kill him. He'd expected that would happen but he had to try.

Another skeleton rushed him and he dodged out of the way. The angel looked over at the three remaining undead. He still had work to do here. But once he was done here, that would only be four down and how many more to go? This was the life he'd chosen though when he'd decided to escape the White City with the human.

With a resolved sigh, he raised his stolen blade and prepared to face the undead.

 _Four down and the rest of Hell to go._

* * *

 _War & Briar_

War stopped Ruin at a dead end. All the other paths were blocked by either rubble or cracks in the ground too wide to jump.

Briar finally managed to join him, though she was having trouble catching her breath, "No fair… you know I can't… keep up with… Ruin."

War didn't say anything and just turned the battle horse around and went back the way they came.

With a huff, the demon flew in front of Ruin and hovered there, blocking his path, "C'mon War, I said I was sorry. How long are you gonna stay mad? I mean, how was I supposed to know there was a fucking Leviathan there?"

Not long after Fury had left, the two were relaxing on the beach when a Leviathan came up out of the water and tried to eat War. At first Briar had laughed but stopped when she realized her boyfriend was in serious trouble. Once he was safe and back on the beach, he'd summoned Ruin and rode off without a word. It seemed she'd made him mad.

Of course she'd apologized multiple times but still he didn't say anything. Hell, he didn't even slow Ruin down so that she could catch up. That had been a couple of hours ago and now Briar was definitely worried.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?" she asked as the Rider went around her. So much for blocking his path…

As he passed the she demon, War wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down to sit in front of him on the saddle. She looked up at him in surprise and he used that opportunity to press his lips against hers.

Truth was that, yeah, War was a little upset that Briar had laughed but he'd gotten over it a while ago. He just wanted to keep her thinking differently. But now he figured it was time to stop.

"So I take it you're not mad anymore?" Briar asked once they broke apart.

"I could never stay mad at you." The Horseman chuckled.

"Well you've done a damn good job of it so far." She huffed.

So they rode like that for a while, Briar grateful to rest her wings and War enjoying holding his demon in his arms. He was sure that she had fallen asleep but then Briar's eyes shot open.

"Take a left, go down three blocks, then take another left." She said before closing her eyes again. "Just trust me." She added as if sensing the question War was about to ask.

Not sure what else to do, he followed her directions and ended up face-to-face with two large demons who were gripping their weapon tightly and looked ready for a fight.

"Labnuhn, Zarxar. Thought you'd be here." Briar greeted the demons as she slipped out of the saddle.

"Ruby." The purple demon returned the greeting.

"We'd heard you were with one of the Horsemen." The red one said with a snort.

"Yeah." Briar yawned, "By the way, I go by Alina now."

"You know them?" War asked, joining them on the ground and banishing Ruin.

"I know everyone." She answered.

"How'd you know we'd be here?" Lab asked this time.

"Does everyone forget that I can see the future? I can't see _why_ you're here, however."

"We're trying to find you." Zar answered.

"Well congratulations, you succeeded. But maybe you'd better start from the beginning and tell us why."

So the demons explained everything to the Horseman and the she demon. Though they left out the reason they were really there for. Of course, Briar had her suspicions. She knew Samael too well to think that he _didn't_ have some sort of scheme going.

"Shit." Briar sighed when they were done.

"We don't have much time." War said.

The she demon nodded and turned back to the other demons, "Alright, you two show us the way to the meeting place."

"But it's not time to go back yet." Lab argued.

"You're not going to find anyone else if you keep going this way so might as well head back."

Lab and Zar shared a look before turning and going back the way they'd come.

Briar looked back at War, "Well, what're we waiting for? We aren't going to find the others standing around here."

"You could, couldn't you?" he asked in response. After all, she'd found these two demons.

"Probably but where's the fun in that?"

With that, War summoned Ruin and they followed the demons.

* * *

 _Hope_

"C'mon man, at least give me a book er something. I'm bored as all get out."

" _ **Shouldn't you be more concerned about your current situation and the death of your lover?**_ " Luci asked from where he sat on his throne, reading some scroll a Fugly had brought him earlier.

"Worryin ain't gonna do me no good and I've decided not ta believe ya. Now entertain me, I'm bored."

He rolled the scroll back up and looked at me, " _ **You've been awake for five minutes, how can you be bored already?**_ "

"What? It ain't like it's a record er nothin."

With a sigh, Shadow Man called another Fugly - or maybe it was the same one - and told him something in Demonese. He left through a side door and returned in a few minutes with an armload of books and scrolls which he then proceeded to throw into my cage. I guess he was afraid I was going to bite him or something.

Picking up one of the scrolls, I unrolled it to find that it was in a completely different language. "What the Hell? I cain't read this shit."

With a sigh, Luci got up and before I knew it, he was in the cage with me. I was in trouble.

"Ya know what? Never mind. Who needs ta read? I'll just look at the pictures."

" _ **There are no pictures.**_ "

With that, he put his hand over my eyes. Which started to burn. Not like "Ah! I got soap in my eyes!" kind of burn. No, I mean "Hey, I just stared at the sun for three hours straight and now someone is trying to gouge out my eyes with a rusty soup spoon that's been covered in soap and somehow set on fire." burn.

"Ah! You biastard!" I yelled, stepping away from him. I felt something warm and wet roll down my face and was worried for a second that my eyeballs had melted. I'm not sure that's actually possible though. Then I opened my eyes and discovered that it was just blood. Yay! "What the actual factual fuck, man?!"

" _ **Now you can read demon and angel languages.**_ "

Wiping the blood off my face I picked up the scroll I'd dropped when my face was assaulted and found that I _could_ read it.

It seemed to be a recipe for cream puffs. That's a lie. It was actually some sort of rule book for demons. I'll simplify it.

Don't go against the Master.

Kill every angel you come across

Kill everything else while you're at it

Cause lots of destruction and mayhem

If you find one of the Seven Seals, smash it

And some more I'm too lazy to mention.

"Wait, wouldn't my readin ability affect my brain too and not just my eyes?" I asked, not taking said eyes from the scroll.

" _ **Do you**_ **want** _ **to have a headache as well?**_ "

"Nah, I'm good, but thanks."

" _ **Anything to shut you up.**_ "

I dropped the scroll and picked up a book that gave a brief history of Hell. Meaning it was still pretty thick. "Uh-huh. Might wanna tell your lacky ta bring more. Some o' these seem pretty borin."Setting that book down, I picked up another that listed all of the demon lords, their job thingies, and other little tid-bits of info.

" _ **Do you expect Hell to have fairytales?**_ "

"Yes."

Luci sighed again and appeared back in his throne and I went back to reading about some douche named Belial. Guess that conversation was over.

* * *

 _Why am I craving pickles and watermelon now? Usually it's pomegranates. Ice cream sounds good too. A cone with triple scooped butter pecan ice cream…_

 _Needing a hero and snacks,_

 _Hope_


	15. For Honor And Glory!

**Look! I did another one! Can I put it on the fridge? Assuming y'all said yes (cause who can say no to this face? :D) I'll go ahead and give my thanks to detrametal and say that I don't own Darksiders. So read, enjoy, and don't forget to review pwetty pweez! Oh, and while you're at it bring me chocolate and Fruit Loops.**

* * *

 _War & Briar_

"Alright Death," Briar began once everyone had gathered, "you go that way. They should be in the… fourth town you go to." She told the Reaper, pointing down a seemingly random street. She wasn't even looking at him or the street, her eyes were focused somewhere else. Or maybe it would be better to say some _when_.

"Who is 'they'?" he asked.

"'They' is someone who can help. I thought you'd want all the help you could get to rescue your human." The she demon snapped. It appeared she was not in the best of moods right now.

Death didn't argue anymore but summoned Despair and rode off in the direction Briar had pointed, Dust following close behind.

With a sigh, Briar switched her focus to somewhen else, "Strife, you go-"

"Hell no." The White Rider cut her off.

The she demon blinked, coming back to the present time and looked at him, "What the Hell do you mean 'Hell no'?"

"I mean Hell no I'm not going. You and War can go."

"Alright, we get it, you're a heartless bastard. But do you really want to sit here doing nothing until we get back?" she asked, getting up and plopping herself onto War's lap. Peeking into the future took a lot out of a girl.

Strife mumbled something that could have passed for a no. And as far as Briar was concerned, it did.

"Didn't think so. Go to the second city that way and you'll find them." She said, pointing down another road opposite of the way Death went

"I don't get to know who I'm looking for either?"

"Of course not. Where's the fun in that?"

Summoning Conquest, Strife took off without another word.

"You weren't going to go either, were you?" War asked his demon.

"Not a chance." She chuckled.

"What should we do?" Zar asked.

Briar had actually forgotten that they were there. "Whatever you want. Go wonder around, kill some angels, knock down a building, harass other demons. I don't care."

With a shared look and a mutual shrug, the demons walked off deeper into the city.

"Now that they're gone," Briar said, laying her head on War's chest, "what do _you_ want to do?"

"Get up." The Horseman said, sounding angry. Then again, he pretty much always sounded angry.

Surprised, Briar did as he said. She was even more surprised when he also stood and walked into a nearby apartment building.

Of course the she demon followed him, "War? What's up? Don't tell me you're still pissed about the Leviathan. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Inside, she caught sight of him going up the stairs but when she got to the top, he'd vanished.

"War?" she called out as she started down the hallway to look for him.

As she passed the first doorway, hands reached out and grabbed her, pulled her in, and slammed the door shut behind her. Before Briar could grab her short swords or even say anything, those same hands wrapped around her wrists and a mouth attacked hers in a passionate kiss.

"War, you're an asshole. I was worried you were still mad." Briar finally managed to say.

"I know." The Horseman chuckled. He leaned down for another kiss but the she demon turned her face away.

"Well fuck you too." She huffed.

That made War stop. She'd never said anything like that to him before. Was she really that upset? He was only trying to surprise her and be - what's that word? - romantic. Did he really mess it up that bad?

"I'm… sorry." He told his demon. He wasn't quite used to having to apologize.

Briar looked up at him incredulously before chuckling, "I know." Always one to forgive, she leaned up and gave the Horseman a quick kiss. He still had ahold of her wrists so that's really all she could do.

War didn't have a problem with that. At least she wasn't mad anymore. So in response, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. It was a little dusty but who needed bed sheets anyway?

…

"Tell me of your clairvoyance." War told Briar.

"You want to talk about that _now_?" she asked from where she lay beside him, her head resting on his arm.

"What else is there to do?" he asked in return, running his fingers through her long hair. Secretly, he'd been wanting to do that for a while. But who knew a man named "War" could be so gentle?

"Take a nap." She mumbled before sitting up to look at her lover better. Wrapping a blanket she had found around her herself, she fixed the pink ribbons in her hair and sighed, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"How does it work?"

Briar gave the Rider a droll look, "You've got to be more specific than that."

"Were you born with it?"

"That's better. Yes, I was born with it. Clairvoyance is a demon trait that's passed down through blood. Both my parents had it so of course Brother and I did too."

"How far can you see?"

"Depends. If I'm looking at someone specific, I can see years into their future. But if I was looking at something like this city, it would only be two or three days at the most. The smaller the area, the farther I can see."

"You can see the future of a city?"

"Yeah, that's how I found Labnuhn and Zarxar."

"Is there anything you can't see?"

"My own future or anything if someone more powerful is blocking me. Going back to the demons, if we had left them alone then they would have run into some angels. But as soon as I told you to change directions to intercept them, everything went black. Also, the reason I couldn't find you sooner was because someone was blocking me. It could have been Samael, Lucifer, Abaddon, or even the Charred Council. Not sure why though."

"Do you call the visions?"

"Mostly yes, sometimes no. Occasionally we'll get a surprise vision. Like the one where I saw you fighting that horde of demons - you know, when we first _actually_ met - I was trying to catch a baby dragon when I got that one."

War sat up then and cupped the she demon's face, "Why did you go watch that battle? I could have killed you."

"But you didn't and that's what matters." Briar answered, leaning into the touch. "Anyway, I had nothing better to do. Plus how often does one get to watch a Horseman fight without being a part of it?"

The Horseman ignored that. Something else had caught his attention. "Have we met before?"

Briar looked up at him, "What?"

"You said when we first _actually_ met. Meaning we have met before."

The she demon looked away from him, "I helped fight the Nephilim a _long_ time ago. We actually fought for a bit but I ducked out."

War thought back to the Nephilim's rampage across the worlds millennia ago but couldn't recall seeing her. It was all a blur. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important. The past is in the past, right?"

"Why did you leave the battle?"

"Who said I left the battle? I just left the fight with you because I realized I couldn't fight you. And not just because you were way stronger than I was." She added with a giggle. "Speaking of which, that battle is the reason Strife was always trying to kill me. Anyway, I don't blame you for not remembering but it was the last battle before the Horsemen left for the Charred Council if that helps."

"You remember me." War argued, still trying to recall fighting the she demon.

"Well of course. It's a bit hard to forget a face like this." She replied, poking his cheek.

Then it all came back to the Horseman. She had shorter hair without the ribbons back then and the face he remembered was blood-covered and fixed in a snarl. He also remembered her trying to run from the fight. He could have chased her down but felt that he shouldn't. He had let her escape.

"So is that all?" Briar asked, laying back down and snapping him out of his thoughts.

War thought for a moment. There was something else that was bugging him. "Your name…"

The she demon started but relaxed almost immediately, "What about it? I mean, I know Alina is pretty but really it's nothing special."

"That's because it isn't your real name." He replied, laying down beside her again.

Briar didn't say anything and pretended to be asleep.

"Briar…" he whispered. It wasn't exactly a whisper but it was as close as the mountain of a man could manage. Either way, the deep rumble of his voice made the she demon shiver.

"Alright, I get it." She sighed again. "Though there's not really that much to explain.

That was fine by him. Really, War just like hearing her talk.

"First off, just _knowing_ my name is enough. So whoever is giving a command doesn't have to say it every time. And whatever that command may be, it _has_ to be done."

"And if you don't want to?"

"Doesn't matter. But the more you resist, the more pain you'll be in."

This got War's attention, not that the she demon didn't have it already. "Pain?"

"Mm-hm. Say you told me, for whatever reason, to stab you in the heart." She began, putting a scarred hand over said heart, "I'd have to do it. But since I really, _really_ don't want to, I would try to resist and would be in more and more pain with every second. Or so I've heard. I've also heard that if you go long enough the you'll die."

"You've never experienced this yourself?"

"Of course not. Only five people know my name and three of them are dead. Speaking of whom, it doesn't work with family. So if my brother had told me to do the same thing, I would probably have laughed in his face. Or punched him. Either or."

"Who is the fifth?"

"My uncle on my mother's side. He used to run a demon pub here on Earth… I wonder if it's still open… Now, any more questions?"

No, War didn't have any more questions but… "Briar…"

"Can't a girl get some rest?" The she demon glared at the Rider but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. "Oh… Well I _can't_ say no when you put it like that."

In response, War wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer for another kiss. They still had a while until the others came back…

* * *

 _Lab & Zar_

"Do whatever you want", the she demon had said. But what exactly was there to do in a destroyed city? The demons supposed they could probably find some angels somewhere and fight them. But if one of them was hurt then they'd be of no help in the upcoming fight. They could also find some lesser demons to terrorize. What good would that do though?

Without any warning, the two demons were slammed onto the ground and held there by some force. There was only one creature that could, or would, do this. And here he came now.

Samael rounded a corner and came towards the trapped demons, looking pretty pissed. "You failed." He growled out.

Using the same magic that was keeping them pinned down, he picked them up and threw them into a nearby office building. The force of the blow caused whatever windows that were left to shatter. Shards of glass rained down on the trapped demons but their tough hides protected them. It wouldn't protect them from Samael's wrath, however.

"I ordered you to keep the human from Lucifer. And. You. Failed!" he roared, slamming them into the building again. One more blow like that and the whole thing would come crashing down on top of them. "But no matter." The Blood Prince continued, finally letting Lab and Zar fall to the ground. "Because of your failure, I've finally discovered his plan." He explained as he started pacing, his tail swishing behind him.

The lesser demons knew better than to speak out of turn. If Samael wanted them to know what that plan was, he would tell them. And of course he did.

"He's planning to use Little Hope to create a new race of humans, of which he will be the ruler. He'll use these new creatures of his to create an army and take over the realms.

Lab and Zar shared a look. They'd guessed that Lucifer had something planned for Hope but not _this_.

Samael stopped pacing and stood in front of the two demons, "Should the Horsemen fail, you are to kill the human."

The demons were taken aback, they didn't want to kill Hope.

"He must not be allowed to go through with his plan." The greater demon went on, oblivious to the other's reluctance. "Of course you are not to tell the Horsemen anything." With that, he vanished.

"What do we do?" Zar asked after a time.

As much as he hated to say it… "We follow orders." The red demon answered before picking himself off the ground and going deeper into the city.

* * *

 _Aen_

"A new playing." The Wraith hissed, circling the angel.

If there was one type of undead that Aeneas hated, it was Wraiths. He wasn't too fond of Shadowcasters either but they were demons and therefore didn't count right now.

The undead attacked, spinning to get more momentum. Aen dodged the first blade but blocked the second, halting the Wraith's attack.

The problem with fighting dual-wielders is that even if you block one of their weapons, they still have another one they can attack you with. And that's exactly what the Wraith did. She swept her first blade at the angel, intending to take his head.

Aen ducked out of the way, keeping his head but losing the deadlock with the Wraith's other blade and jumped back out of the way. He _really_ hated Wraiths.

Suddenly, he heard the crunching of dead leaves underfoot nearby. Great, just what he needed. Another creature come to attack him while he was fighting the undead.

Something jumped in between him and the Wraith and then-

* * *

 _Fury_

The Black Rider was upset. She had followed the trail of flaming blue hoof-prints for hours only to find that it belonged to an Abyssal Rider. That had been a couple of days ago but still Fury wasn't too happy. Why did their horses have to be so close to Strife's? Well, would be close to his if it wasn't for the fact that they were covered in rotting flesh.

Speaking of Strife, where was he? Where were any of them? Not for the first time, Fury cursed herself for going on without War and Alina.

The Black Rider stopped Torment and readied her whip. The sound of hooves on the asphalt could be heard coming down the adjacent road and towards her.

Fury sighed, she really didn't feel like fighting another of the demonic riders.

* * *

 _Strife_

It had been little more than a day since the White Rider had set out and he was almost to where he was supposed to find… whoever. It would have taken him longer if he hadn't abandoned his lackadaisical pace. It wasn't like he was in a hurry or worried or anything like that, he was just tired of going so slow. Or, that's what he told himself.

The attack came out of nowhere. That's what it seemed like to Strife anyway. Had he been paying attention, he would have heard the hoof beats coming towards him. As it were, he didn't but still the whip just barely missed him. But it did cause him to fall off Conquest. Strife could have sworn later that he heard the horse laugh at him.

"Dammit Fury! What the blazing blue Hell are you doing?!"

"Oh, sorry Strife, I thought you were another Abyssal Rider." Of course Fury had aimed to kill but checked herself at the last second when she realized her target was her brother instead of one of the demons. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you apparently." He practically growled, picking himself off the ground and climbing back into the saddle.

"Why? What's happened?"

"The brat's been kidnapped, again, and Death wants to play hero and fight Lucifer to get her back."

"Then we'd better hurry." Fury said, nudging Torment into a run.

 _She doesn't even know where to go._ Strife thought to himself before catching up to his sister.

* * *

 _Death_

I'd finally made it to where I was supposed to find "help" and it appeared that I had found him. Though I almost wish I hadn't.

The demon had sent me to find an angel. And not just any angel, it was _him_. She could have told me how to break Azrael from prison but no, she sent me after _this_ angel. Hope's… friend.

It's not that I'm against Hope having friends. I'm just against her being friends with someone who has tried to kidnap her and claim that they love her. Especially before I could. The fact that it was Corruption making him do it only made it worse. I suppose it did make things better that he helped Hope escape from prison. But only a little.

"I still don't trust him." I said aloud to Dust. Though he paid no attention to me.

Trust him or not, we needed all the help we could get. If Alina, a demon, sent me here to get him, an angel, then perhaps he _could_ be of some use. So I had better step in before he's decapitated by the Wraith he's fighting.

As I watched, he ducked under the undead's sweeping attack, losing the deadlock in the process but quickly jumping back out of her reach. He was a decent fighter, I had to give him that.

Before the Wraith could start attacking again, I jumped out of my observation spot - because Death never hides - and in between the two. Putting the ends of my scythes together, I hooked the undead with one end and swung her around so that she was behind me. Now that she was closer, I pulled the scythes apart and stabbed the Wraith in the throat before completely slicing her head off.

"Death…" the angel said as I turned to face him, returning my weapons back to their places on my belt. "Why are you here? And where is Hope?"

"Hope has been taken by Lucifer."

"What?! Why?!"

"He said that it was too much of a risk to let her run free."

"What did he mean by that?"

"How the Hell should I know?" I snapped. If I had known then I could have protected her better. But that reminds me that he also said something about following through on a threat. What threat was he talking about? There wasn't anything about it in her notes. At least, not in the few I was able to read.

But that didn't matter. What _did_ matter was getting my human back before anything worse could happen to her. And to do that, we might need this angel's help.

"What are you going to do?" said angel asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"We're going to Hell to rescue Hope and defeat Lucifer." I answered.

"I'm coming with you." He stated.

 _Saves me the trouble of asking._ I summoned Despair and swung onto the saddle, "If you can keep up."

With that, I wheeled Despair around and headed for the meeting place, the angel and Dust following close behind.

 _I'm almost there, Hope. Just hold on a bit longer._

* * *

 _Hope_

"No! Stop! Please… don't…" I practically begged. "Any louder and I think y'all bust my eardrums. Now let's try this again. We'll take it slower this time and tone it down a notch. 'Kay?"

The demons gathered around my cage all nodded.

"Okay, repeat after me…"

This little boredom reliever - that's the best way I can describe it - began when one of the Fuglies caught me humming while I read. Of course he yelled at me to shut up and, of course, I said he was just jealous that I know songs. I'm not entirely sure what happened next but somehow I ended up teaching him songs. More and more demons kept joining us until there was a nice little choir. I think there was even a General Knockoff and Gunner somewhere in there along with a Mr. Slithers. So it's a good thing that Luci wasn't home.

"Alright, good job guys. Now let's put it all together on the count of three. One… two… three."

"Dog goes woof, Cat goes meow, Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak. Cow goes moo, Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot. Ducks say quack, and fish go blub, and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow. But there's one sound, That no one knows… What does the fox say?"

And here's the part that we had trouble with. Though they were doing pretty good so far so maybe we could get it.

"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding dingeringeding! What the fox say?"

I felt someone behind me and whipped around to see Shadow Man standing there.

" _ **Having… fun, human?**_ "

 _Ooooh shit…_ "O' course! But when'd ya get back? Oh nevermind, would ya like ta join us?" except there was no "us" to join at that moment since all the demons had scattered by now.

" _ **Can't you keep quiet and be a good prisoner for once?**_ " he asked, going to sit on his throne.

"Ugh, fiiiiine."

So with nothing better to do, I went and laid down in my sleeping spot, lacing my fingers behind my head. Well my fun was ruined now. But on the up side, I'd finally stopped feeling sick. For the past few days - or what passed for days down here - I'd been feeling sick to my stomach. It was like the portal rides in the Tower all over again. Though it always wore off as the day(?) went on so maybe it was nerves. After all, I _was_ a prisoner of the devil himself so there was plenty to be nervous about.

That made me start thinking, out loud of course, "Why do ya want your soldiers ta be half human? There're stronger races than humans out there. Like demons. I know demons are stronger."

" _ **Perhaps but humans are more cunning than most demons.**_ " He answered, surprising me.

"Then what about angels or these Makers I keep hearin 'bout? What's so special 'bout humans that ya chose ta make your new race half human?"

" _ **Humans have potential that they never reached due to the Endwar starting early.**_ " He sighed. " _ **And I told you before, I chose the humans so that I could also get back at**_ **him** _ **.**_ "

"Ya mean the Creator."

" _ **Yes, I wish to see his face as I use his most precious creation to destroy everything else he's made.**_ " He said with an evil grin. How do I know it was evil? Well, is he capable of making a _not_ evil grin?

"That's pretty twisted bro." _But speakin o' twisted…_ "I wanna go see the Phlegethon." I told Luci, changing the subject now that I had my answers.

" _ **What?**_ " he asked in return.

"The Phlegethon, I wanna go see it. It does exist, don't it?"

" _ **Yes, it does but why?**_ "

Getting up, I crawled over to the side of my cage so I could see him better, "C'mon man, a boilin river o' blood and souls o' the damned bein shot at by centaurs? Who don't wanna see that? Ya know, and not be in it."

To clarify, in _Dante's Inferno_ , Dante wrote that there is a river of boiling blood call the Phlegethon in the seventh ring, violence. It is there that those who committed violence against others suffer for all of eternity. Oh, and if they try to get out, they're shot by centaurs with bows and arrows.

" _ **I'm not taking you to the Phlegethon.**_ "

"That's fine, I didn't wanna go with ya anyways. Just get one o' your demon lackeys ta take me. I'm sure ya can spare one er two."

" _ **Yes, and as soon as you leave here you'll summon your demon or angel beast and escape**_."

I gasped and put a hand to my chest, the picture of offended, "Why I never! Would I really do that?"

" _ **I would be disappointed in you if you didn't. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape already.**_ "

 _Who says I haven't? Then again it was a complete bust so it wasn't really an escape attempt._ I'll tell about that later though.

"So little trust between us, it's a shame really. But c'mon, I've been a good little prisoner so far. I deserve a reward." No one knows how much it killed me to call myself little.

" _ **Prisoners don't get rewards, no matter how 'good' they are. However…**_ " Luci disappeared from his throne and when he reappeared, he was crouched behind me. " _ **I think we can work something out that doesn't involve you leaving.**_ "

I tried to scramble away but he grabbed a handful of my hair and just like that, I wasn't going nowhere. _I fucked up!_ "Ya know, I get the feelin that our ideas o' a reward differs greatly." I said through gritted teeth. "Like chocolate! Chocolate is a _great_ reward."

He chuckled but let go of my hair and I used the chance to get the Hells away from him. " _ **Don't worry,**_ **Little Hope** _ **, I can't do anything to you… yet. Not until I know for certain.**_ " He added as a mumble before teleporting back to his throne.

Now that the threat was farther away, I crawled back to my bed, grabbing a book on the way and hiding behind it while pretending to read. Needless to say, his words had put my mind in overdrive.

 _He said he_ can't _do anythin yet, not that he_ won't _. I ain't complainin but_ why _? And what does he need ta know fer certain? Whatever, it ain't gonna do me no good ta think about it. What book is this anyway?_

" _Since the dawn of time, the armies of Heaven and Hell have waged an endless war…"_

* * *

 _Chocolate is a good reward, right? Certainly better than whatever he had in mind._

 _Still holding out for a hero,_

 _Hope_

* * *

 **P.S. I don't own The Fox by Ylvis. I didn't want to put this at the top and ruin the surprise. So Surprise!**


	16. Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here

**Hi everybody and thanks for coming! Before we begin, I'd like to thank my awesomely wonderful beta detrametal and say that I do not own Darksiders! But the point is to read, enjoy, then review! Pwetty Pweez! I'm text yelling because I'm pretending I'm in a theater! Don't ask why! Kittens!**

* * *

 _Death_

We finally made it back to the meeting place to find everyone waiting for us. War and Alina were sitting on the same steps as when left, Strife was leaning against a lamppost with Fury nearby, and the other two demons were standing off to the side looking nervous.

The angel Aeneas landed and drew his sword, looking between the three demons.

"Relax, angel, we're all here to rescue Hope and fight Lucifer." Alina told him. "There's no need to start swinging that blade around yet."

He put the weapon away but didn't relax as the demon told him to.

"Great, we're all here," Strife began, "but how are we even going to _get_ to Hell in the first place?"

Admittedly, I hadn't even thought of that which was very unlike me. I was so focused on getting to Hope that I didn't realize that we didn't actually have a _way_ to get to her. I supposed we could go back to the Tree of Knowledge. The shadow bridge would be a problem though as would the demons since there was no guarantee that they would be able to make it to the Tree. How Alina was able to pass through the first time, I do not know. But that seemed to be our only choice besides begging help from someone like Vulgrim, which I wasn't very eager to do.

"Allow me to offer my assistance on this matter." Said an unexpected and unfortunately familiar voice. Samael appeared then, surprising everyone. So he was willing to take us to the Dark Prince but unwilling to fight him himself.

With a wave of his hand, Samael opened a Serpent Hole on the ground then disappeared, his work done. No doubt he had some ulterior motive besides having us kill the devil for him but it wasn't important right now.

I stepped through first and soon the others joined me outside of Lucifer's palace. It was strangely quiet and no demons could be seen roaming about. Odd, to say the least.

"Anyone else got a bad feeling?" asked Strife, breaking the silence that stood between us.

"Yeah, but the devil isn't going to kill himself." Alina answered, going to shove open the doors to the palace. They were actually too heavy for her and War had to step in to help.

"Where would he be keeping her?" I asked as we ran down one of the many hallways.

"The throne room." The she demon replied. "Uh, we'd better hurry."

"What do you mean by that?" the angel jumped in. Lucky for them, the hall was big enough for them both to fly instead of run.

"I mean that the human's in trouble."

Apparently it was Strife's turn, "You mean she hasn't been in trouble until now?"

"I mean worse trouble."

"How do we get to the throne room?" I asked.

"I know the way." Lab said, moving to the front to lead the way. I would be lying if I didn't admit I was curious as to _how_ he knew the way but now really wasn't the time to ask.

"Where are all the demons?" Fury questioned after some time. So I wasn't the only one wondering this.

"Most likely setting up an ambush." War answered.

"One can hope." Strife added.

We eventually reached the throne room. Or it appeared to be it. The door before us was larger and more ornate than all the others we had passed.

 _Hope, I'm finally here._

As I was about to push open the doors, a yell came from inside, "Dude, what the fuck?! Get offa me ya freak!"

"That's definitely the brat." Strife snorted. Was now really the time for that?

"No!" Hope yelled again and I feared to worst.

I shoved the doors open to see Hope and the Dark Prince in a… cage. He had her pinned against the bars and was trying to pull her hands away from her mouth. So it wasn't as bad as I thought but what the Hell _was_ going on.

"Grim!" Hope shouted after uncovering her mouth when she saw us. Why she still refuses to use my name, I'll probably never know. "I frikkin _knew_ ya weren't dead!"

 _Of course Lucifer must have told her I had been killed. And of course my stubborn human didn't believe him._

"And I ain't quite sure what this looks like but that's exactly what's happenin!"

 _What_ is _happening?_

I got my answer when Lucifer used that chance to put a bottle of black liquid to Hope's mouth. As he was about to pour it down her throat, Strife drew Redemption and shot the bottle, completely shattering it. I could see that Hope's face was bleeding a bit now but she looked more relieved than hurt. Lucifer on the other hand looked even angrier than before. Hope had probably put up a fight and said some unnecessary things before we arrived to get him that way. That's just like my human.

"It looks like he's trying to make you drink poison." Strife said, lowering his pistol.

"So ya ain't an idiot, just a jackass. That's good ta know." Hope replied. I've never known anyone else who could be trapped in a cage with the devil himself and still make jokes.

"You're welcome, brat." He scoffed.

"Thanks, Jackass." She scoffed back.

" _ **Horsemen, I see you've finally made it."**_ Lucifer greeted us before releasing Hope and appearing on his throne.

"It's so nice to feel included, doesn't it guys?" the she demon asked the two other demons and the angel.

Of course Hope had to speak up with a big grin on her face, "Hey guys! Thanks fer comin!"

"Well Death was a nervous wreck and would have come by himself if we didn't tag along."

I _would_ have come by myself if it meant rescuing Hope but I was _not_ a nervous wreck.

"Aw, that's my Reaper."

" _ **If you are done now…**_ " the Dark Prince began, getting up from his throne, " _ **can we please get to the part where I kill the Horsemen?**_ "

* * *

 **Going back in time a bit! Wheeee!**

* * *

 _Hope_

" _ **Wake up Little Hope.**_ " I heard a voice say from beyond the beyond.

"Mmmnnn, dun wanna." I had stayed up all night(?) playing poker with some Fuglies and I was _wiped out_ , to say the least. Good news is that I racked up a nice little pile of gold. Bad news is that I may owe someone a kidney now.

" _ **I said,**_ **wake up** _ **.**_ "

"Fine dammit, I'm up, I'm up." I groaned, throwing my blanket off and sitting up, "Whaddya want?"

" _ **Drink this.**_ " Shadow Man replied, shoving a bottle of some strange liquid at me.

"What is it?" I asked, taking it from him. It sorta looked like the potion Death gave me that one time but this one was filled with a black liquid instead of green. It was as if he had trapped darkness in a bottle.

" _ **Just drink it.**_ "

"Uh, no thanks." I said, trying to give it back to him but since he wouldn't take it though I just set it on the floor beside me. "I ain't in the habit o' drinkin strange things I get from creepy dudes."

" _ **Hope…**_ "

"Yes?"

" _ **Drink. It.**_ "

"Tell me why and I might, maybe consider it."

" _ **You don't need to know why.**_ " He sounded pretty exasperated. Honestly one would think that he'd have gotten used to my stubborn nature by now.

"I beg ta differ. It could be poison. Ya could be tryin ta kill me."

Luci sighed, " _ **I**_ **am** _ **trying to kill**_ **something** _ **.**_ "

"See?"

" _ **But why would I be trying to kill**_ **you** _ **? You're vital to my plans.**_ "

"How the Hells should I know? I don't know what goes on it that sick little mind o' yours. Point is, I ain't gonna drink that shit."

" _ **Yes. You. Are.**_ "

"No. I. Ain't." _Wait, what_ is _he tryin ta kill? Is it a virus era parasite somethin? Am I sick? That's sweet o' 'im ta try and make me better but I still ain't gonna drink it._

Shadow Man just glared at me for a moment as if contemplating something.

"Try me, bitch." Okay, I admit that wasn't the smartest move I could have made but I'm not exactly known for my smart moves. More like rash decisions that could possibly get myself killed.

Apparently that was the last straw. The next thing I know, I'm up and pinned to the bars and Luci is trying to force my mouth open.

 _Well someone's desperate._ "Dude, what the fuck?! Get offa me ya freak!"

" _ **Drink it!**_ "

"No!" I yelled before slapping his hands away and covering my mouth with my own hands.

" _ **Human, the sooner you drink this, the better.**_ "

 _Better fer what? Your evil plan? 'Cause that'll make me wanna drink it even less._

" _ **Better for the both of us.**_ " I forgot he could hear my thoughts.

 _And by that ya mean…?_

" _ **Hope, you're-**_ "

The door to the throne room slammed open, revealing the Horsemen, Alina, my demonic brothers, and Aen.

"Grim!" I yelled, spotting the Reaper and uncovering my mouth. "I frikkin _knew_ ya weren't dead! And I ain't quite sure what this looks like but that's exactly what's happenin!"

Of course Luci didn't miss an opportunity and put the bottle to my lips. Just as he was about to pour it in my mouth, a gunshot rang out and the bottle shattered. Happy to say that somehow not a single drop got in my mouth, though my face did get cut up a bit by the glass. And needless to say Luci was pretty pissed now. Yay!

"It looks like he's trying to make you drink poison." Jack said, lowering his pistol.

"So ya ain't an idiot, just a jackass. That's good ta know." I sighed.

"You're welcome, brat." He scoffed.

"Thanks, Jackass." I returned the scoff.

" _ **Horsemen, I see you've finally made it.**_ " Shadow Man greeted the new arrivals before letting go of me and appearing on his throne. He looked as chill now as only the King of Hell can when facing the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, plus a couple of others.

"It's so nice to feel included, doesn't it guys?" Alina asked Lab, Zar, and Aen. I didn't expect these two to actually come and where in the nine rings did Aen come from? Whatever, it didn't matter.

"Hey guys! Thanks fer comin!" I told them.

"Well Death was a nervous wreck and would have come by himself if we didn't tag along." She explained.

"Aw, that's my Reaper." Honestly I couldn't picture Grim being a nervous wreck but the thought was funny.

" _ **If you're done now…**_ " Luci said, getting up from his throne, " _ **can we please get to the part where I kill the Horsemen?**_ "

"Wait!" I yelled before they could start fighting.

" _ **What now, human?**_ "

"So this is the final battle?"

" _ **Yes, I believe so.**_ "

"And ya ain't gonna run away at the last minute cursin and sayin somethin like 'we'll finish this later'?"

" _ **No, I do not plan to.**_ "

"Pinky promise?" Excuse me for not believing him.

He just glared at me.

"Alright but where's, like, the pre-battle speech?"

" _ **The what?**_ "

"Ya know, the pre-battle speech. Somethin like…" I made my voice deeper so it matched his a teensy bit more, "'You can't beat me and you must realize that it's foolish to even try. Soon Corruption will have a mind of its own and be able to swallow entire worlds in the blink of an eye. Once all of you are gone, I'll use Hope to create the new race of humans of whom I will be the eternal ruler! Mwahahahahahahaha!' Er something ta that effect anyways."

" _What_?!" Grim asked/shouted.

"Hm? Oh, that last part? Yeah, that's his plan but I told 'im that I'm a one man kind o' woman. I don't think he listens too well though."

" _ **I'm not giving a pre-battle speech.**_ " Luci said, ignoring the fact that I just revealed his plan. Maybe it didn't really matter.

"C'mon man, every _good_ villain gives a speech."

" _ **And what happens to those villains after that speech?**_ "

 _They get their asses handed ta 'em by the good guys._ "That ain't the issue here. The issue is that you're breakin villain tradition. I mean, even Abby gave a speech, right Big Red?" Of course War didn't answer but that was fine by me. "C'mon Luci, just a itsy-bitsy one? Fer tradition?"

" _ **I'm not-**_ " Luci began but he wasn't able to finish.

There was another gunshot and Shadow Man fell back, a bullet hole between his eyes.

"Thanks Jack! Shit guys, I was tryin ta distract 'im so y'all could attack!" Actually I _was_ wondering about the pre-battle speech a bit.

"I just got tired of listening to you two talk and I can't shoot you." Strife snorted. What an ass.

"Gee, thanks. I feel so special." Isn't sarcasm such a wonderful thing? "Now can someone please get me outta here?"

Death started my way but had to jump back when a shadow in the shape of a man rose up out of the ground. " _ **Sorry but I'm not that easy to kill.**_ " Luci chuckled.

 _Ah fuck. O' course he ain't dead. That was_ way _too easy._

"You two get Hope out of there." Death told Lab and Zar as he drew his scythes.

The rest of the Horsemen and Alina followed his example and so the battle began…

"Whoo! Kick his shadowy ass!" I cheered them on.

Of course Death, War, Alina, and Aen were the front-runners and attacked him head-on while Fury and Strife stayed behind and provided support. Good news is that Luci was either too cocky to summon demons to help or the Horsemen had killed them all on the way here. Kinda hoping for the second one so I won't owe that Fugly my kidney. But anyway, I'm getting off topic here.

I would continue giving a play-by-play of the fight except two demons now blocked my view. "Lab! Zar! I don't think I've ever been happier ta see ya two!" I told them.

"Why did you not try to escape?" Lab asked as he tried to find a way to get me out. Because of course Luci had to stick me in a cage without a fucking door. Asshat.

"Who says I didn't? I tried meltin the bars but that didn't work."

"This was forged in the fires of Hell and cooled in the river Styx." Zar explained.

 _O' course I've got a probably cursed cage._ I know he didn't say anything about a curse but I got the feeling. "Then I tried ta trick one o' the demons inta lettin me out but they're smarter than they look."

"Or they fear the Dark Prince too much."

"That too. And Luci threatened ta kill Mayhem er Con if I summoned 'em even ta play. So what's the plan now guys?"

"Try to melt the bars again and while they're hot and weakened we'll pull them apart enough for you to slip out." Lab suggested.

"Won't y'all burn your hands?"

"We're demons." Zar reminded me, which he really didn't need to. It's not really that easy to miss the fact that they're demons.

"So? Even demons have their limits, right? I mean Hells, I _melted_ a demon one time." I told them, grabbing my blanket and ripping it up.

"You _what_?!" the demons asked at the same time.

"I was havin a bad day, okay? I don't wanna talk bout it. Now wrap these around your hands and let's get started." I said as I handed them the ripped up cloth through the bars.

While they did that, I grabbed ahold of one of the bars - since only my right hand can do the fire trick - and heated it up until it was glowing red. Lab took that bar in both hands and pulled. As he did that, I heated up the one beside it which Zar took over. Slowly a gap was beginning to form and after a bit I was able to squeeze through. Sweet, sweet freedom!

"Alright, y'all go help 'em, I gotta go find my shit real quick." I told my brothers before running past the fight and out of the throne room.

From what I saw of the battle, they weren't doing too well. Fury had her whip wrapped around Luci's arm but he used it to throw her across the room. War and Alina were tag-teaming him but he just blocked her attacks with his bare arms and dodged War's. Death tried to surprise him from behind but his scythes just went right through Shadow Man. Aen tried to attack from above but his slashes were easily dodged. And Strife… well Strife and his pistols were pretty much useless. He was trying though. I think. I wonder, though, why Luci dodged and blocked some attacks but let others just phase through him.

As I exited the throne room, I discovered that I wasn't alone. Zarxar had been following close behind but I was too focused on the fight to notice.

"I'll go with you in case demons show up." He explained before running ahead. With a shrug, I ran after him.

As we made our way through the palace, peeking through the many doors as we went, a thought occurred to me. _Wait a sec, Luci is made o' shadow. How the Hells are ya supposed ta fight a shadow?! Oh, with light! No, wait, that's too cheesy. There's gotta be a harder and less cliché way._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Zar call my name. I followed him into what looked like a storage room where a flat-topped chest sat.

 _Okay, this either has my stuff in it er the key ta a Key Eye._

With Zar's help, I was able to open it to find all of my stuff inside. Even my cloak. Talk about a lucky break.

Putting everything back in its proper place - man it felt good to have my ax back - we left the storage room and made our way back through the palace and to the throne room. Or, I thought we had made it back there. The large door before us had the same design but this one looked as if it hadn't even been touched in eons.

With another shrug, I pushed it open to find a large, almost empty room. I say almost empty because in the very middle of the room there was a demon held in place by seven glowing chains. Not sure why I counted the chains but I felt the number was important.

Curious, I went farther into the room and closer to the demon.

"Hope," Zar began, "I don't think-"

"Just give me a sec, I wanna check this out real quick." I told him.

Once I got close enough, I could see that the demon was an ugly thing with bluish-purple skin, multiple sets of horns, wicked fangs, hooves for feet, and a pair of black feathery wings stretched out behind him. It was almost like a corpse though. His goat-like eyes were open but there was no life in them. No, it wasn't a corpse. It was a shell. It was _Luci's_ shell! If you thought about it, it made perfect sense. He was Shadow Man, a man made of shadow. _Something_ had to caste that shadow. _This_ had to be that something.

"Zar!" I called to the demon just outside the door. "Come help me kill this thing!"

"Why do you want to kill it?" he asked, reluctantly joining me in the room.

"'Cause this thing is Luci's body. I bet if we destroy it he'll disappear!"

Zar didn't say anything more which I took as an approval. Then again, he could have refused a thousand times over and I still probably would have taken it as an approval.

I drew Severance and swung it at the shell, lighting it up as I did so. Easier than baking a cake.

Except it wasn't.

The shell moved lightning fast and grabbed the handle of my ax right above my hands.

"Fuckin shit! It's on auto-pilot!" I very nearly screamed, trying to yank Severance out of his grasp. I finally managed to get it back but in doing so I accidently cut through the chain around his arm. After the chain disappeared with a flash of light, the limb fell limply to his side and the shell went back to his corpse-like state.

I looked back at my demonic brother and sighed, "Well, that didn't work."

"Hope, you can't be thinking…"

"Oh I be thinkin." I nodded. "I'm convinced that the only way ta beat Shadow Man is ta destroy his body and we cain't do that while it's on fuckin auto-pilot and protectin itself."

"What makes you think we can destroy it once Lucifer joins with it?"

"If he has a body then we have something we can actually hit. It's better than trying to fight a shadow." No matter what he said anyway, I had already made up my mind. "Help me destroy these chains." I told the demon.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"These are blessed chains. Demons can't break them."

"Well that explains why he's still here." I sighed again. A human's gotta do what a human's gotta do. And this human's gotta break six more blessed chains to free the devil's body… I'm doing it for a good reason though, I promise.

So I circled the shell, slicing through the chains on his other arm, legs, and wings until only the one wrapped around his neck was left. Strangely enough he was still standing even without the chains holding him up.

"Ya ready? I asked Zar who nodded. Maybe if we were fast enough we could kill Luci as soon as he returned to his body and end this whole thing before it even started. Or we could fail spectacularly and just end up giving the devil his body back and possibly make him stronger. Either or.

No other, better, plan coming to mind at the moment, I cut through the last chain. There was a bright flash of light and deep menacing laughter coming from the shell. My ax was already on its way towards his throat as was Zar's from behind. Maybe we were actually going to do it.

I spoke too soon.

The shell, or Luci, whichever it was at that moment, grabbed ahold of our weapons and used them to slam us into each other. Why we didn't just let go of them, I'm not sure.

"I fucked up." I groaned to Zar.

"You fucked up." He agreed.

The thing that was now Luci laughed, "I must thank you, Hope. Returning to my body was not at all part of my plan but it will do."

Then in came the rest of the rescue team, led by Lab.

"What the Hell?" Strife said upon seeing the new and improved Luci.

"Hope fucked up." Zar told him.

"Hope fucked up?" Alina asked.

"I fucked up! Alright, I get it! Can we _please_ get ta killin 'im now?!"

"You can try, little human." The devil whispered in my ear. Talk about creepy. Then he seemed to change his mind as he picked me up - his huge hand wrapping completely around my waist - and threw me across the room, "Actually, your friends can try. You're staying out of this. I can't have you getting hurt, now can I?" he finished with a chuckle.

 _Great, it's Big Red and the Tower all over again._

And so the battle began… again.

In short, they were getting their asses handed to them on a golden platter lined with precious gemstones and pearls and was blessed by the frikkin Space Pope. In other words, royally. Fitting since he _was_ the King of Hell.

Then something he said hit me like a train that was going full speed and filled with elephants made of cinderblocks. He couldn't have me getting hurt. Meaning if something happened to me his plan would be ruined. Meaning… oh shit. I knew what I had to do.

The world would be alright without humans.

With shaky hands, I placed Severance back in its sheath on my back and drew my hunting knife. This wasn't really how I imagined myself going out. Tears threatened to spill over. This wasn't how I _wanted_ to go out dammit! I didn't want to do this but… they were here now because of _me_. If I hadn't been captured then maybe they would have had time to get stronger somehow or get more help. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful that they came at all and I feel bad that their effort was wasted. But what other choice did I have? We were going to lose, Luci was going to kill them and then go through with his plan and I _knew_ I wouldn't be able to stop him. I couldn't let that happen to my friends, my new family, or Death. Especially not to Death.

So, with a new resolve, I put the tip of my knife above my heart, "Luci!"

The devil knocked a charging War away with a wing and picked Death up by the throat before turning his attention to me. Everyone else was on the floor with some kind of injury or another so they wouldn't be bothering him for a minute or two. The grin on his face faded a bit when he realized what I was doing.

"Let him go er I'll do it." I threatened.

"No you won't." He chuckled.

I brought the knife down to where it broke the skin and blood welled up, "Wanna bet?"

"Hope… stop…" Death gasped out.

I ignored him, "Now put my Reaper down nice and slow like a good little devil er say bye-bye ta your plan."

Luci just laughed and gripped Death's throat tighter.

In retaliation, I pushed the knife deeper. Let me just say that it was _not_ a pleasant feeling. "I done told ya once, try me bitch."

It seemed he finally realized I was serious and we had a bit of a stare-down before he finally released Death who dropped to the ground. Good boy. Though it wasn't nice and slow like I said but now isn't the time to be nit-picky.

"Happy now?" he growled out.

"That's usually my line but yes, yes I am."

"So what happens now, Little Hope?"

"We have a big laugh, ya stop Corruption, and we go our merry separate ways."

"No."

"Worth a try."

"I kill them, you kill yourself, and my plan is ruined."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Or I let all of you go and this whole thing is repeated later on. If the Corruption doesn't get to you first."

"That's also an option but what about what's behind door number four?"

"And what's that?"

"We kill ya, walk outta here, and go have our happily ever afters."

"How many times must I tell you that you can't defeat me?!" he laughed.

"I know."

"What?"

I looked past him and at Death who was crouched on the ground, scythes in hand. He was looking at me with worry in his orange eyes. Sweet Volcano God I loved those eyes. But he knew what I was going to do. They all did.

So I smiled at him, "Sorry Death."

I plunged the knife into my chest and-…

* * *

 _…_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Hope_


	17. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served By Death

**Helloooooooosssss! I'm still here and mostly not dead! Yay! So thanks go to detrametal for being an awesome beta! Also so, I don't own Darksiders! But I heard that there's a third in the making so yay again! But of course the last chapter wasn't the end. Also but, Hope's still dead. So read, enjoy, review, then leave. So says I! But of course come back for the next chapter. So says I again!**

* * *

 _Death_

I could only watch as Hope smiled at me before stabbing the knife into her chest, instantly piercing her heart. She crumpled to the ground, the light having already left her bright red and green eyes, and blood began to pool beneath her.

"Sorry Death." She had said. The one time she had used my name of her own accord and it was to apologize. I would have preferred that she never said it again if it meant that she would still be alive.

"No…"

"Shit…"

"Stupid brat." Aen, Alina, and Strife said at the same time. It seemed the rest of us could only look on in silence.

"NO!" Lucifer roared, stomping over to where Hope lay. "You damned human! You think just because you kill yourself I'll spare the Horsemen?!" He moved to pick her up, though I'm unsure as to why. It's not as if he could hurt her anymore.

Either way, I couldn't let him touch her. It was his fault that all of this happened. He didn't deserve to even _look_ at her. Even if she was…

I ran over and slid between the Dark Prince and Hope, "Don't touch her!"

Lucifer growled and went to knock me out of the way but before he could, I switched to my Reaper form, grabbed his arm, swung him around, and sent him flying into a wall. Summoning Harvester, I went after him.

I can't really say what happened next just that when I came out of whatever battle rage I was in, Lucifer was all the way across the room and on the floor with both wings and part of his right arm missing. Though I vaguely remember slamming his face into the floor repeatedly.

"How?" I heard Lucifer growl out.

"You indirectly took something that was his away forever." Alina answered for me as she helped War to his feet. "And that pissed him off, which is never a good idea."

She was right. I started towards the ultimate evil yet again. It was time to end this. A tug on my robe stopped me though. What I saw when I looked down was… impossible. Then again, it seemed like nothing was impossible when it came to her.

Hope was there clinging to my robe, her face buried in its folds. Her clothing was soaked in blood, _her_ blood, but it seemed that she was still alive somehow.

"Grim… please stop." Her voice shook and I could see that she was trembling. She was crying. But why? Was I scaring her again? Then she looked up at me. There were indeed tears streaming down her face but her eyes… they were still empty and lifeless. She was still dead. She was just a corpse being used as a puppet by Lucifer to try and trick me. I should have known.

I gently pushed her away, making her release my robe and started back towards my target. Dully, I realized the knife had been removed from her chest. Probably to make this ruse more believable.

"Grim!" Hope shouted. "Don't kill 'im! If ya let Luci live then he can bring me back." She smiled at me then, that bright smile I'd come to love, though she scarcely showed it. "That's what ya want, ain't it? Fer me ta come back ta life? Then we can spend forever together. Just you and me. All ya gotta do is let 'im live. Do it fer me, fer us? Please?"

I knew it was a lie but it was so tempting that I almost agreed, just to have her safe and back in my arms. Even though I was Death, I couldn't restore _true_ life to the dead. But… maybe Lucifer could.

"Death," I heard War say, I didn't expect him to speak up "he's lying, he would do anything to stop you. You know Hope wouldn't want this."

He was right. I turned back to Lucifer. He was standing now with a cruel grin on his face. That grin disappeared when he realized that I wasn't going to fall for his trick.

"Ya lost your chance, Grim." Hope said, the smile having disappeared from her face as well. "And I thought ya loved me. Then again, you're Death. Ya ain't capable o' love."

I felt a pang in my chest at her words but ignored her. It wasn't my Hope saying those things, she was gone. Besides, Hope wasn't that cruel. Not that I had seen anyway.

Hope fell to the floor once again, no longer of any use, and I went after the Dark Prince. It was past time to end this. I spun Harvester before swinging it at him. He brought up his left arm, trying to block the attack but the blade sunk into the flesh of his arm and shoulder.

"What?!" Lucifer growled, blood pouring from the wounds. He was weakened and only realizing it now. He should have realized it a lot sooner.

"Looks like you're not used to having an actual body, jackass." Strife spoke up. He was probably enjoying this more than he should be.

"No, it just seems like he forgot the limits of a body, immortal or not." Alina corrected him.

"Is now really the time for jokes?" Fury scolded them.

Lucifer dislodged my scythe from his arm and stood, "It doesn't matter! All of you are going to die anyway!"

"Isn't it time you gave up on that?" Strife snorted.

I took this opportunity to swing Harvester and neatly separate the Lucifer's head from his shoulders. And so the fight was over.

"Huh… well that was anti-climactic." Alina said, breaking the silence that followed the death of the Dark Prince.

Ignoring her, I dispelled my Reaper form and made my way over to Hope. Or, the corpse that was once her. Kneeling beside her, I rolled her over onto her back. She stared lifelessly at the ceiling, her eyes dull and glassy. Her face was still wet from the tears and there was drying blood at the corners of her mouth as well as soaking her clothes. I closed her eyes and could almost pretend that she was asleep except Hope moved and mumbled in her sleep. She couldn't be this still and silent while asleep or awake.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Fury trying to offer some minor comfort. No amount of comfort any of them could give would help. My little human, my Hope, was gone forever. It hurt more than when I killed War. It was a deep ache in my chest that slowly tore away at whatever soul I had left. It made me want to cry out and take Harvester and level this whole place. But that wouldn't help. That wouldn't bring her back.

The hand left my shoulder and I heard footsteps as everyone left. They would be waiting for me outside the palace.

Now that they were gone, I picked Hope up and held her tightly against me. No tears would come. I felt too much anger for those. Anger at Lucifer for taking Hope in the first place, anger at myself for not being able to protect her better, and even at Hope for thinking the only way out was suicide. If she had just held on a little bit longer… I never even got to tell her that I…

I briefly considered reanimating her, but for what purpose? To apologize for not being able to save her? One final kiss goodbye? Just to see her smiling face one last time? To tell her that I loved her? It would only be temporary and seemed too cruel to both of us. No, the only thing I was going to do, the only thing I _could_ do, was take her with me. I wasn't going to leave her here, alive or… I was going to take her to Eden. The humans belonged in Eden.

 **A/N: Skippity-skip-skip to Eden. Why? Because I'm lazy, nothing happens, and this chapter's gone on long enough. So says I… again again! Also, this is supposed to be a sad chapter so why am I so excited?!**

They followed me without a word. I only told them that I was taking Hope to Eden. They didn't argue, not even Strife. So here we were now, standing before the shadow bridge. Everyone agreed to wait behind while I crossed over.

Moving to the Shadow Realm so I could actually _see_ the bridge, I made my way across over into Eden and to Hope's final resting place. Once before the Tree, I laid my human down on the floor.

"Hope…" I said, brushing some hair out of her face before removing my mask and kissing her forehead. I'm not sure why but it seemed appropriate. Hope seemed fond of the little things like that.

Speaking of little things, I moved the collar of her cloak aside to see if the bite mark was still there. Of course it had healed by now and not a trace of it remained.

After fixing Hope's cloak, I put my mask back on and left. There was nothing really to say, what was the point anyway? And there was nothing more I could do.

I had only taken a few steps when I heard something that made me freeze. A gasp for air.

 _Impossible…_


	18. Impossible Doesn't Exist

**So here we are again! Many, many, many thanks go to detrametal and I don't own Darksiders! That it? No? Oh yeah! Enjoy and don't forget to review! Tater tots!**

* * *

 _Death_

I had only taken a few steps when I heard something that made me freeze. A gasp for air.

 _Impossibe…_

The gasp was followed by multiple coughs then a shaky "Grim?"

I was almost… _afraid_ to turn around. What if this was some cruel joke? Or my mind playing tricks on me out of grief? But… I had to be sure. So I glanced over my shoulder. What I saw was impossible. But impossible didn't exist when it came to _her_.

There sat Hope, alive, and staring at me with wide eyes. She started looking around frantically then, her hair flying everywhere, "What the… fuck? Where the fuck are we? What the _fuck_ happened?!"

If there was any doubt before, it was gone now. This was definitely Hope.

"Grim, what the fuck happened?!" she asked as I turned to face her fully. She gasped, remembering something, and undid the first few buttons of her shirt showing…

 _Now isn't the time for that._

I could see now that there was a scar directly above Hope's heart.

She had definitely died, the scar was proof enough, but I had _felt_ her soul leave her body. Yet, here she was, alive, and starting to panic. But… _how_?

Hope stood on shaky legs and immediately started pacing, though she almost fell a couple of times due to her muscles being stiff. I would have gone to her, to make sure all this was real. To make sure _she_ was real. I just stood there though, frozen. What if it _wasn't_ real? What if I was just _seeing_ my dead love come back to life? What if I had accidently reanimated her? It had never happened before but I had also never before been this… distraught over the death of someone. I was almost afraid to find out.

Steadier now, Hope continued her pacing and even started talking to herself. It seemed she had forgotten I was there. "What the fuckin bloodied nine rings o' Hell is goin on?! I died… I-I-I-I _know_ I died. Fuck, I even got the scar ta prove it. So how the Hellish shit did I come back?! Again?! And why the fuckin shit am I in Eden?! Argh! Damn son o' a bitch whore!" Hope ran her hands through her hair, her eyes still wide with panic. But then she stopped and stared straight ahead, "Oh that's right… it was _him_."

I briefly wondered who she was talking about but stopped when I finally managed to find my voice. There was only one thing I could say, "Hope…"

The human, _my_ human, turned to face me then, her face blank. Without any warning, tears started to flow down her cheeks before she ran towards me and tackled me to the ground. "Grim! I'm so sorry!" she cried while clinging to me. "I-I thought that Luci was gonna kill y'all and-and I thought that if I was outta the picture then maybe he would let y'all go er y'all could escape and come back when ya were stronger er had more help."

Of course her logic was a bit off but that didn't really matter right now. What _did_ matter was that she was _alive_. I could feel her heart beating, hear her gasping for air as she cried, see the life back in those beautiful red and green eyes.

The only thing I could do was wrap my arms tightly around her, "Hope… I thought you were gone forever."

"I-I'm sorry, Grim. I couldn't let 'im kill ya though and that was the only thing I could think o'. I'm so sorry." She finished with a sniff.

"It's alright as long as I have you back but don't do it again." I told her. What else was I supposed to say?

"Ya got it boss." She chuckled, finally looking at me.

I sat up then and Hope ended up in my lap. "I can't lose you like that again." I said as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't wanna lose ya either." With that, Hope wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug and I replied in kind. And there we sat for Creator knows how long, just happy to back in each other's embrace.

 _I've got my human back. My Hope._ Then I remembered I needed to tell her something while I had the chance, before she got into any more trouble. And knowing how she attracts trouble like a fly to honey, that wouldn't be too long from now.

"Hope?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Does it involve cake?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at my human, "No."

"Hm. Well what is it?"

"I-" I began but she cut me off.

Hope pushed away from me and started looking around, "Wait, where _is_ everyone? Don't tell me they…"

"No, everyone is fine."

" _Every_ one?"

" _Every_ one."

"That's good." She sighed. "And… and Luci?"

"He's dead."

"Double good. Thanks Grim." She added, laying her head on my chest. "I knew you'd come."

"Always. I-"

"So we should probably get back ta everybody before they start ta worry."

She couldn't be doing this on purpose, could she?

"Oh, but before that…" With a sly smile, she lifted up my mask just enough to kiss me.

Creator, I never thought I'd be able to do this again. Never thought I'd be able to feel her soft lips against my own, to hold her in my arms, see her smile, hear her laughter, listen to her sarcastic retorts. Finally it fully sunk in that she _was_ back and I would be able to do all that and more.

I ripped the slab of bone the rest of the way off and threw it to the side before tangling my hands in her lion's mane hair and kissing her back fiercely.

"Grim." Hope giggled. It seemed she was about to say something else but I claimed her lips again, rendering her unable to speak.

Not breaking the kiss, I repositioned us to where Hope was laying on the ground and I was leaning over her, propped up on my hands and knees.

Hope pushed me away, "Grim, I don't think this is the best-"

I kissed her again, cutting her off. Then I remembered that I still had something very important to tell her. So I broke the kiss and looked down at my red-faced human. "Hope, there's something I need to tell you." I repeated my words from earlier.

"What is it now?" she sighed but was smiling.

"I love you."

Hope's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

 _Oh no… Don't tell me she's going to-_

She scrambled back until she was able to sit up. She refused to look at me and instead hugged her knees to her chest and started playing with the ring on one of her necklaces. I don't think she even realized she was doing it.

 _Dammit._ "Hope…" I sighed.

"W-we should probably go on back." She said, still looking everywhere but at me.

 _I should have known this would happen._

She stood then, keeping her arms wrapped around herself, and started to walk off, "C'mon, let's go back before they come lookin fer us and ruin the surprise."

Standing also, I pulled her back by her blood-stained cloak and hugged her from behind. I wasn't going to let her get away that easily without some kind of answer.

"G-Grim, n-now ain't really the time fer this." My human said as she tried to break out of my hold.

I ignored her protest, "I love you, my Hope." I told her again, making her freeze. "I have since I first met you."

"B-but that's-"

"True. I had to tell you before something happened and I lost my chance."

"B-but… I… you… We better be gettin back, don'tcha think?" I could hear the forced smile in her voice as she tried to break out of my arms once again.

"I'm not letting you go until you calm down and give me some kind of answer."

"But… but… how could ya have known that early? I mean, we didn't even know each other."

I thought back to that day at Samael's prison and the way I was unable to tear my eyes away from the small human petting her demon. It had seemed that she was unable to look away also. "You can't tell me that you felt nothing at the Prison."

"I…" I could tell that she was trying to come up with some way to deny my claim but couldn't.

"Hope, tell me-"

"Tell you what?" she snapped. "What I'm thinkin? It's impossible ta tell ya everyin I'm thinkin. Tell ya what I'm feelin? That's also impossible 'cause I don't _do_ emotions that well dammit! I've never been in love before so how the bloodied Hells am I supposed ta know if I'm in love with ya? I mean, I think I might be… Ya make my heart feel all funny and ya won't get the fuck outta my head even at the worst times when I _should_ be thinkin bout somethin else. So I think… I do… love ya…" she finished as a mumble. That was the first time I'd ever heard her babble.

"That's good enough." I chuckled. I let Hope go, expecting her to walk off. Instead she turned and hugged me, pressing her face into my chest.

"Grim?" she said, her voice a bit muffled.

"Hm?"

"You're a bit o' an ass."

Usually I wouldn't stand for being called an ass, or anything else for that matter, but found that I couldn't help but laugh.

"But you're my ass." She continued.

"And you're my human." I countered.

She looked up at me, a challenge in her eyes, "My Death."

Of course I answered her challenged, whatever it might have been, "My Hope."

"…I'll letcha win this time."

"Thank you _so_ much." I said with clear sarcasm.

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

I obliged my little human and cupped her face in my hands before pressing my lips against hers.

"Grim?" she said after breaking away.

"Death." I corrected her.

Hope rolled her eyes at me, "Fine. Death?"

"Yes?"

She looked down, a blush coloring her face, "I-I love… you…" she mumbled.

"I know." I chuckled.

"Well fine then. Whatever." The human huffed as she turned on her heel and walked off.

 _She's definitely going to be a handful._ I sighed to myself as I retrieved my mask and caught up to her. When I was close enough, Hope grabbed my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. Usually she was never this… affectionate. It was… nice.

"Don't get used to it." She said, as if reading my thoughts.

And so we walked through Eden like that. Until we got close to the shadow bridge anyway. Releasing me, Hope ran ahead to the edge.

"Hey guys!" she called out to everyone waiting on the other side. "Guess who's back bitches!"

 _Was it really necessary to call them bitches?_

The Horsemen, demons, and angel turned to look at who was calling them and just stared. They continued to stare as I picked Hope up, switched to the Shadow Realm, and crossed the now visible bridge.

Once there, Hope practically jumped out of my arms and grinned at the others, "What's up guys? Y'all look like y'allve seen a ghost er somethin."

Surprisingly, Strife was the first to speak, "Brat… you're supposed to be dead."

"And yet… I'm not." She replied with fake amazement.

"No fucking way." Alina said next.

Of course the human had to have a comeback, "Yes fuckin way."

"Hope!" her two demonic brothers called out before rushing forward and hugging her, almost knocking her to the ground. I would have pulled them off but hope was smiling and seemed okay so I let them be. I still don't understand how they're so attached to her. I didn't think demons like them could even get attached to someone.

"Death, you didn't…" Fury began, letting the question hang.

"No, I didn't." I answered.

"Didn't what?" Hope asked, her brothers finally having released her.

"Reanimate you."

"Oh no, someone else brought me back."

"Who?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _Hope has told me that I also need to write an extra note down here at the bottom. I asked her why and she replied with "Because I said so, now do it." Only she would say something like that to the Reaper and not be afraid of the repercussions. Anyway, I'm not entirely sure what to write besides that I'm glad to have my human back._

 _That's all,_

 _Death_

* * *

 **Yeah… I'm not good at writing fluff so forgive me… ^-_-^**


	19. I'd prefer Vegas

**Sooooo pumpkin butts. Wait, that doesn't come until last. Anywhos! Mega thanks go to detrametal! And I don't own Darksiders. Noooow pumpkin butts! Then again, do pumpkins even have butts?**

* * *

 **Let's go back in time a bit! Whee! Don't you dare puke in my imaginary time machine!**

I remembered dying. I remembered the pain as the knife entered my chest. I remembered the look in Death's eyes as I killed myself to try and save him. I wonder if it worked. But what I _don't_ remember is how I got _here_.

 _Here_ referred to a circular platform that was surrounded by a thick metal fence that prevented anyone from falling off the edge. Or, I think that's what it was meant to do but I could easily fit through the gaps. But anyway, large stone columns rose up on either side of me and stretched into an arch high above. Lastly, there were piles of, what appeared to be, bones with swords and spears planted in them at the foot of each column and stairs leading down directly ahead.

Oh, one more thing I almost forgot to mention, I was green. And no I don't mean "someone poured paint on me" green, or "green with envy" or any other stupid idiom like that. I was _literally_ just varying shades of green. I was also freaking. The. Fuck. Out!

"What the fuck?! _How_ the fuck?! How the fuck am I still alive?! How the fuck did my knife get back in its sheath? Why the fuck am I green…?" At this point I was close to tears.

"You're _green_ because you _aren't_ alive." Said a voice from the stairs.

I fell to my knees and I think I screamed, "Oh glob! It's the spirit o' the fuckin stairs! I'm sorry fer my shitty language!"

The voice let out a sigh that strangely reminded me of Azrael, "I do not recall humans being this…"

"Crazy?" I suggested. "Unstable? Panicky? Loud?"

"Crazy." He picked.

"Ah, well, apparently ya didn't meet the _right_ humans, o' great stair spirit."

The voice sighed again, "I am a spirit, but not of the stairs."

An old man came walking up the stairs then and into view. Besides being old, he was also wrinkly, hunched over, and bald with bushy white eyebrows, sunken eyes, and had this weird long sideburns and goatee thing going on. He wore a long robe that dragged on the floor behind him and was decorated with feathers. He also wore very loose shackles around each wrist that were attached to part of his robe by chains, from which hung a book and a bottle thingy.

My only thought was "Holy fuck! Why're _you_ green?!"

"I just told you, child, I am a spirit. As are you now."

"Wait… I'm a spirit now? Cause I'm dead, right? Is that why I'm green?!"

"Above all else, you are worrying about why you are green?" the old man asked. He sounded pretty exasperated. I don't blame him.

"Look Gramps, I'm kinda, like, freakin out right now and tryin ta take in all o' this one thing at a time and being green is the easiest one ta deal with." I was a bit calmer now though and stood, brushing the dirt from my shorts, and offered my hand to the old man, "Okie dokie, sorry bout that, and I'm Hope."

He took my hand in his frail looking one - he actually had a pretty strong grip - and shook it, "I am the Crowfather."

 _Crowfather? Why does that name seem familiar?_

 _Sammy mentioned 'im one time._

 _Oh, that's right. Wait, dammit, you're back?! I was doin so good too!_

I shook the crazy thoughts away, "It's cool ta meetcha Gramps. So, uh, where the Hells are we?"

"We are in the City of the Dead."

"…City o' the Dead?"

"Yes, it is here that all souls come to be cleansed before returning to the Well and awaiting rebirth."

Off topic here but I just realized something… If all the souls go back to the Well instead of Heaven or Hell then there would be no souls in the Phlegethon! Son of a fuck!

"Real quick question." I said, raising my hand for whatever reason.

"Yes?"

"Does the Phlegethon exist, ya know, in Hell? Er did Luci lie ta me bout that too?"

"Yes, it does."

"Does it have the tormented souls o' the damned burnin and drownin in it?"

"No, Heaven and Hell do not exist in the afterlife sense."

"Dammit! Well I guess it's a good thing we didn't go then, that would've been disappointing. So, uh, City o' the Dead, souls cleansed, what's next?"

"Next, we must figure out why _you_ are here."

I raised my hand again, "Ooh, ooh, I knows! Hope knows! It's cause I'm dead!"

The Crowfather chuckled, "Partially. The souls have a set course that they must follow. We are currently outside of that course."

"Cooleos, I love bein different."

"Not many souls can break from the cycle." He continued. "Only those with very strong lingering attachments can manage it."

 _Grim…_

 _Is he the_ only _lingerin attachment?_

 _Dude, shut the fuck up. Ya ain't real._

"As the last human, you also have a very important job to do, do you not?"

 _Told ya._

 _That's it. I'm ignorin ya._

"Yeah, I do. But how'd ya know that?"

"My crows tell me everything." He answered simply.

"Ooookaaay. But anyway, none of that matters no more. Last time I checked, my body was dead and in Hell and now I'm a fuckin ghost in the fuckin City o' the fuckin Dead." In case you couldn't tell, I was getting a bit annoyed now for some reason or another.

"There is one who could help."

"Yeah? Who? The genie? Fairy Godmother? Magical talkin fish?"

"The Creator."

"Hm. Didn't think bout 'im. But he's already brought me back once, who says he'll do it again?"

"He brought you back for a reason, did he not? He might grant you life again for that same reason."

"Mmmaybe. Guess the only thing I can do is ask." Speaking of asking, all this "maybe he will, maybe he won't" talk brought another question to mind. I was going to save it for the big man himself though. "Sooo, what? Do I just call 'im?"

I drew a breath - do I even need to breathe anymore? - to yell for him but the Crowfather stopped me with a hand on my arm. "Go to the Tree, child."

"Oh not the fuckin Tree again." I sighed. "I don't even know how ta get there."

Out of nowhere, a crow came swooping down and landed on the Crowfather's outstretched hand.

"Dust?" I questioned before realizing that Dust would still be with Death and this was just another unnaturally large crow.

"No," the old man chuckled, petting the bird, "but he will show you the way to the Tree. Just follow him."

"Oh, otay. Wait…" I said with a gasp "you're called the Crowfather cause you're like the crow daddy ta all these little crow babies!"

"Putting it roughly, yes."

"Cooleos." The crow hopped from the Crowfather's hand then to my left shoulder and cawed loudly. "Thanks fer makin me deaf in that ear. 'Preciate it." I thought for a moment as I petted the crow. "I'ma call ya Ash."

"What?" Gramps asked.

"Well I need somethin ta call 'im besides just 'crow'. Plus it kinda goes with Dust. Ya know, 'ashes ta ashes and dust ta dust'."

The old man just shook his head.

"Whelp, thanks fer the help Gramps. See ya 'round - maybe - when I ain't dead." With that, I took off down the stairs, Ash also taking off from my shoulder.

My little run stopped when I made it to the huge ass door at the end of the hall and had to struggle to push it open. Then I remembered that I was a spirit. I could probably phase through that shit. And that's exactly what I did! I was home free! Well, not really but close enough.

I realized then that I'd have to open the door anyway to let Ash through but there was a green flash of light and suddenly Ash was here and sitting on my head.

"Oh cool. So I guess neither o' us need ta use the door, huh?"

He just gave another loud caw in answer.

Moving on, the next room was more of a humongous cavern. Huge stone pillars stretched from floor to ceiling and on them were - what looked like - tomb entrances. Most of them were dark but a few were lit up. In one of those few, I could have _sworn_ I saw something move.

Deciding to ignore that, I made my way across the room, skirting the large and bottomless hole in the very middle, and to the building-like structure on the other side. If this really was a city, it would make sense that there would be building like this. However, I'm not entirely sure I wanted to meet its residents.

Phasing through the next door as well, I found myself at what seemed to be a bridge lined with braziers lit up with green flames. As I walked, I lit up my right hand to see if I could get mine that color and whaddya know! I could! Probably cause I was already dead and green but whatever. Anyway, I didn't have much time to time to look around since Ash let out a loud squawk and started pecking at my head.

"Ow! Alright, I get it. No dilly-dallyin." I broke into an easy jog and made my way across the bridge, to, and _through_ the next door. I stubbed my toe once on some broken pieces of the bridge though. Don't ask how I managed to stub my toe when I can phase though walls. Honestly now, the peoples here should really be taking better care of their city.

On to the next room! It was another large one with some sort of elevator thingy in the very middle. On this elevator thingy was a column thingy that looked like the head thingy of an undead and shooting out of its mouth was a beam of green light that hit something above the door. I wondered briefly if it was like the soul beam thingies from the Tower but wasn't about to try and touch it to find out. Didn't even have time to anyway since Ash took to the air and I had to run to keep up with him.

"Dammit Ash! I ain't built fer runnin ya know!" I yelled at the bird as I followed him to the other side of the room and through another door. This one was smaller and weirder than the others since it was covered in skulls whose eyes lit up when we got close.

The next room was a bit smaller but I still didn't get a good chance to look since Ash landed on my head again and started pecking me to get moving.

"Alright, alright, I'm goin, I'm goin. Impatient chicken."

He gave me final hard peck before settling down and enjoying the ride.

It seemed we'd finally made it outside then. With a little urging from Ash, I kept running. Being a spirit now, I guess I didn't get tired anymore. I had to stop though when I heard something roar overhead. I looked up at the dull grey sky to see three green serpent-looking creatures flying through the sky.

"Whoa, what the Hell're those?" I asked Ash. Of course he didn't answer and after I finished staring we moved on into another room with a bridge. After that was for real outside. I guess we'd finally left the City of the dead.

Ash didn't give me any time to rest - not that I needed it - and took to the air. I summoned Concord to follow him but as soon as I did, the griffon tackled me to the ground and kept me pinned there with his sharp talons.

 _What the fuck? He don't recognize me? It's probably 'cause I'm green now._

"Con! Hold up buddy! It's me!" I tried to tell him.

I could see the puzzlement in his big amber eyes. To see if it would help my case, I reached up and started stroking his beak. That did the trick. Con started purring and rubbed said beak against my cheek.

"It's still me, Con." I continued once he was off of me and I was able to sit up. "I'm just dead and green right now, okay?" Come to think of it, maybe that's why he attacked me. I was technically undead now and an enemy of the angels so…

He let out a huff that I took as an "okay".

"Good boy. Now follow that crow." I said, climbing onto his back and pointing to Ash who was circling above us.

Con took off with a mighty flap of his wings and followed Ash who stopped circling to lead the way.

We flew over a bridge and undead who shouted challenges like "I will take your head!" up at us. I retaliated by sticking my tongue out at them and making a rude gesture or two. Once we neared the end of the bridge, Ash took a sharp right and led us onto an adjoining bridge. After that was a winding path lined with stone walls and more Mr. Bones. I'm not sure why Ash didn't just lead us over it instead of through. Then again, it could have been Concord wanting to fly so low probably to taunt the skeletons.

At the end of that path, we hung a left and ended up at another building entrance. Again, I don't see why we didn't fly over it but whatever. Anyway, Ash landed on a rock and Con followed him down but landed on top of a persistent Mr. Bones that had chased after us, scattering his bones.

"Thanks buddy." I told Con as I slid from his back. "Now go get some rest, I might need ya later."

Before I could banish him however, he pushed his head into my stomach.

"What's the matter, Con?"

In answer, he grabbed my cloak in his beak and moved past me, trying to pull me along with him into the building.

"Ah, ya wanna go with me, don'tcha?"

Con dropped my cloak and let out a loud screech and moved closer to the entryway.

"I'll take that as a yes. Sorry Con but ya cain't. It's probably too small fer ya in there."

Apparently the Ortho didn't care since he went ahead into the building anyway. I wonder if he felt guilty about attacking me earlier and that why he was acting like that.

"Fine, but I'm sendin ya back as soon as it gets dangerous er too cramped."

Con didn't answer but came back out and crouched down to where I could hop onto his back. Of course Ash landed on my head again. Maybe it's a sign that I need to brush my hair if this bird keeps mistaking it for a nest.

Anyway, onto inside the building! The left way was a dead-end so we had to go right and up some stairs. At the top of the stairs was a lever and I made Con stop so I could flip it - which was _not_ easy. But it didn't do anything and we moved on. Outside again now, Ash took to the air and Con followed him up. Interestingly, I saw a Mr. Bones pop up out of the ground. So… is this how skeletons are born? Did I just witness a birth? Nah.

Anywho, we followed Ash down the path, past some more buildings, and over another bridge and more of the undead. Once quick question, what's up with all the candles everywhere? I seriously doubt that anyone would need candles outside during the day and yet here they were.

So Ash led us to another door - which we had to actually open this time for Con - and through yet another door beyond that. Past that though was a couple of flights of stairs that went around and around and led to _another_ door. Using all of my completely natural and pathetic human strength, I shoved the doors open. And was immediately attacked by two skeletons.

" _Der'mo_!" I jumped back, drew Severance, and charged towards them. Let's just say that they didn't last too long. I'm just glad that they weren't the stronger looking ones with better armors and weapons.

I could have sworn that Con looked _upset_ at my actions.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm already dead so it ain't like I can die again." I told him as I walked into the next room. Could I die again? You could kill skeletons and they were already dead so maybe I could die again. Either way, I wasn't too eager to find out.

Moving on, it seemed we were stuck now. The next room had no other doors, no windows, and no cracks in the wall big enough for me to fit through. Nothing, nadda, zip. Or so I thought until Ash flew over to a wooden beam attached to the wall then up to a ledge high above.

"Don't tell me ya actually expect me ta climb that." I shouted up to the crow who just cawed in response.

It seemed that was the only way though. No doors had magically appeared yet and it was too cramped for Concord to fly. So, with a "you know the deal" I banished my griffon and pulled my grappling hook from my belt loop. Unfortunately, the wall here was smooth so there weren't any hand or foot holds so this was the only way I could even reach it.

I briefly considered trying to reach the ledge itself but it was too high up so instead I threw the hook at the beam where it buried itself in the soft wood. Climbing up the chain, I drew my knife next when I was close enough and plunged it into the wood a bit higher up. After making sure it would hold my ghostly weight, I pulled my hook out and climbed all the way up just repeating that process. Now the problem was getting over to the ledge. I made sure my knife and hook were loose enough before I just launched myself off the beam, taking the sharp objects with me, and used my shadow wings to float over. It was a close call and I nearly landed on some candles but I made it! Go me!

"Whoo! Now let's get movin Ash!"

The crow just landed on my head again.

"I thought ya were supposed ta be my guide. How're ya guidin me by sittin up there?"

His answer was another hard peck.

But on we went! Down another hall sort of thing which ended at a large cavern. It wasn't as huge as the one before but from what I could see, it was still pretty big. Anyway, the hall may have ended but the path continued and led to another door. Through there, our way ahead was blocked by a gate thingy I guess, so we had to go through another door to the right and into another room. In said room, there was a statue suspended in the middle by chains that connected to faces - they looked like a cross between a demon and an undead - which were mounted on four separate pillars. Anywho, Ash led me to a door on the left which led to another hall which led to a doorway that was blocked by a gate. The gate didn't really matter though since we could just phase through it. And so we found ourselves back in the cavern and on the other side of the first gate. Yay!

Next, Ash flew to a wooden ledge sort of thing - honestly I'm not sure what to call it - then up to another wooden beam. Using the same trick as last time, I followed him up. After that was to jump to the left to some icky vines and climb those. It was a little hard getting around the corners but eventually I made it to the end. Whoo! Fun times! Someone re-kill me.

"Alright, what next Ash?" I asked the bird as I hung there.

In answer, he flew to a ring of metal attached to the wall on my left then to another ledge even farther than that.

"You've gotta me kiddin me. There's no way in Heaven er Hell I can make that."

Apparently he didn't give a rat's ass about my limited human abilities as he flew back over and started pecking my head again.

"Ouch! Alright already! I'll try! But if I die again it's your fault."

He seemed okay with that.

With one hand in a death-grip on the vines, I grabbed my grappling hook and threw it at the ring Ash had landed on earlier. By some sheer stroke of luck, it latched onto the ring

I took a deep and unnecessary breath, "Here we go. Either take off now er hang on tight." I told Ash who took to the air. "This is gonna hurt." With that, I pushed off the vines and swung… straight into the wall. Can't say I didn't expect this to happen.

" _Merde_ …" I waited for a minute for the pain to subside before climbing the chain to where I could hook an arm through the ring. Okay, so if I'm a spirit right now how can I be in pain? I don't think it really matters, I'm just wondering. On to the next obstacle! This time, instead of aiming for the ledge and face planting into the wall below, I threw my hook at a metal pole holding a torch thingy up above and used that to swing across. It was way better than possibly losing a few teeth and getting a bit of brain damage.

After that was another door that led back outside. I haven't been on a trip like this since the Ashlands. But anyway, I summoned Con and we made our way forward over another bridge and more undead and towards a giant dead tree. That _had_ to be _the_ tree. But I thought the Tree of Life was supposed to be more… alive.

Anywho, we followed yet another winding path forward. At one point though, the path became too narrow for Concord to fly so he had to land and walk. I would have gotten off and walked myself but for some reason he wouldn't let me. Precious baby. Eventually, the rock/sand/ash/whatever we were walking on turned to wood. I guess we were at the Tree. Actually, we were still a ways away but we were close.

Con didn't take off back into the air once we were clear of the rock walls and instead kept walking. We got close enough that the wood we were walking on was covered up by stone. It was also there that Con sunk into the ground as if I had banished him and I fell to the floor.

"What the Hells?" I asked as Ash landed on my head again. What was up with him and doing that?

But somehow sure that my Ortho was okay and walked the rest of the way myself. A bit excited now, I ran ahead to the doorway but stopped short of entering. I had finally made it to the Tree. I stood before the open doors that led into a hallway and to what looked like another door.

"Well, thanks fer the help." I told Ash. "Go on back ta Gramps now and tell 'im I said thanks again."

The crow gave me one last peck and took off with another loud caw, heading back the way we came.

"Allefty then, nothin left ta do but go in I reckon." With my choices being either stay dead and green or plead to the Creator, I shoved my pride in a closet and walked my green self into the Tree.

I didn't make it very far down the hall before I was apparently transported to a completely different place. I looked back and found myself past the door at the end of the hall I had just come down.

 _How the Hells…? Whatever, at least I'm finally here._

So I continued on down the hall and into a room that was almost completely covered in vines. It was weird though that the vines on the right side of the room looked significantly more… alive than the left side. But anyway, as I crossed the bridge that happened across the room, I couldn't help but look down. All that was down there though was a bottomless chasm.

Looking up, I could see another room ahead. I couldn't tell much about it except there were a couple of rocks floating about with blue symbols on them. Hurrying on into the next room, I could see that there were more than a couple of those rocks. Disregarding the rocks for now, I found myself on a circular platform in the middle of a large cavern.

I couldn't help it… I went to the edge and looked down. I think it's a human thing to look down when we're not supposed to. The only thing down there was a swirling blue vortex of faces. With a sigh, I turned back but had to do a double take.

 _Wait, what? This looks exactly like that place from my dream at the Ick Queen's… Holy shit. This is…_

"The Well o' Souls…" Shaking my head in Amazement, I pulled myself away from the edge, "Yo Big man! I got a favor ta ask!"

There was a bright flash of light and in the middle of the platform now stood a man. Or, it was in the shape of a man at least but he was glowing white and his only features were a pair of also glowing blue eyes. He was the exact opposite of Shadow Man but harder to look at. Mostly because of the glowing but whatever.

"What, no phone call this time?" I asked, trying to shield my eyes a bit.

" _ **Not this time.**_ " He answered.

"Too bad but oh well. Now I get ta be blinded by ya."

The Creator ignored my comment, " _ **I know what you're here to ask of me.**_ "

Tired of standing, I sat on the floor and leaned back on my hands, "Well that saves me time. So will ya do it?"

" _ **No**_."

I can't say that that didn't catch me by surprise, "What?"

" _ **No, I will not bring you back to life. I might if you had been killed but you committed suicide.**_ "

Why did I feel like a child being scolded? "In my defense, I was tryin ta ruin Luci's plans."

" _ **You should have had more faith in your friends.**_ "

"Yeah, I know." I sighed.

The Creator also sighed, " _ **Though, I suppose if you hadn't done what you did, Death would not have gone into a battle rage and there would have been more casualties**_."

"Ha! So ya admit that I helped. Wait, Grim went inta a battle rage? That's so s _weeeeet_. What's a battle rage?"

" _ **That's not important right now**_."

I shrugged, "Mmkay. Well I knew askin was a long shot but it was worth a try."

" _ **Not really. Now go back to the City of the Dead so your soul can be cleansed and you can return to the Well.**_ "

I lay back, my fingers laced behind my head, "Nah, I'm good."

" _ **What?**_ "

"I'm good. If I go inta the Well I'll probably be there fer the rest o' eternity. I'd rather be a spirit and able ta walk 'round and stuff. I'm sure I'll get used ta bein green." Unlacing my fingers, I used an arm to cover my eyes. Damn he was bright. "Just do me a different favor please?"

" _ **What is it?**_ "

"Make Grim, make everyone forget me."

" _ **Why?**_ "

I let out a sad chuckle, "If the look in Grim's eyes was anything to go by, he'll be in pain. I don't want that. I want 'im ta be able ta forget me and move on as soon as possible."

The Creator seemed to think this over for a moment before speaking, " _ **Hope, do you know why none of your relationships have worked out until now?**_ "

I peeked at him from under my arm, "No, I was _tryin_ ta forget all that but thanks fer bringin it back."

" _ **It's because you were created for one person and one person only. Death.**_ "

I sat up and started at the figure, "What?"

He nodded, " _ **Just like he was made for you.**_ "

"I don't believe in soul mates and all that shit."

" _ **Soul mates are real. Why do you think he picked you out of all the souls in the Well?**_ "

"I, uh… don't know…" I conceded.

The Creator just nodded again and we sat there in the silence. Until I decided to break it anyway.

I stood, brushing the dirt off my shorts and out of my hair, "Whelp, guess I'll get goin then."

" _ **If you stay as a soul,**_ " the glowing man began, " _ **and do not return to the Well, there is a possibility you could turn into an undead.**_ "

"I'd be cool with that. I just don't really wanna spend the rest o' eternity swirlin 'round in there."

" _ **What will you do?**_ "

I shrugged, "Just chill I guess. Play with Mayhem and Concord, travel ta different worlds if I can, just whatever."

" _ **Will you not seek out Death?**_ "

"No, why would I if you're gonna make 'im forget me? That is, if ya are. Pwetty pweez?"

" _ **I can make him forget he ever met you but he will still know you exist and he will look for you.**_ "

"Oh… then there's no way ta make this better fer 'im, is there?"

" _ **There is one way.**_ "

"Tell me how and I'll do it."

" _ **It's very simple. Just jump into the Well.**_ "

"Oh… okay."

" _ **You'd change your mind just like that?**_ " he asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"If it's fer Death, yeah. But before I go, I got a question."

" _ **Yes?**_ "

"Why step in now?"

" _ **What do you mean?**_ "

"I realized this earlier but ya pretty much _let_ the Earth get destroyed didn't ya? You're the fuckin Creator, ya coulda jumped in at any moment and just been like 'lol, nope, I ain't gonna let this shit happen' but ya just let it. So why step in now? Er maybe not now but when ya brought me back the first time. Humanity ain't that important, why not just let it die out?"

" _ **Humanity is more important than you could ever know, Hope. And I let it happen because it was time to.**_ "

"What?"

The Creator sighed before going on, " _ **It was time for the world to end. This wasn't how I meant for it to happen, some humans were supposed to survive and you were supposed to be one of them, but it works.**_ "

 _Wait, what?_ "You're saying that if Abby hadn't broken the Seal and all that, ya would've started the Apocalypse anyway?"

" _ **I would have had to break the Seals myself but yes.**_ "

" _Why_? I remember the Council bastards saying that the Seals were ta be broken when the humans were ready fer the Endwar."

" _ **The humans would never have been ready and they were too corrupted to go on.**_ "

"So humanity was corrupted?"

" _ **Yes, but not the kind Lucifer created. This corruption was formed over the millenniums by the humans themselves.**_ "

"Oh… That… makes sense, I guess. Allefty then, I've got my answers sooo I guess I'll be seein ya 'round. Er not." With that, I walked to the edge of the platform but just as I was about to jump, I heard the Creator mumble something. "Whazzat?"

" _ **Nothing. Now go before it's too late.**_ "

I wondered how it could be too late but shrugged it off and jumped into the Well of Souls. "Cannon ball!"

Everything went black.

" _ **I've changed my mind.**_ "

 _..._

I was in pain. My lungs were on fire and it felt as if I was being weighed down.

 _Why does it hurt? It didn't hurt like this the last time._

 _It's 'cause ya ain't breathin! Breathe ya dipshit!_

 _But I don't need ta breathe no more, I'm a spirit. And don't call me a dipshit, ya dipshit._

 _Not anymore, ya ain't and I'll call ya whatever I damn well please. Now breathe dammit!_

I felt something soft touch my forehead then pull away.

 _What was that? Wait, whaddya mean I ain't a spirit no more?_

 _Forget that fer now and BREATHE!_

 _Fine, I will but I'm tellin ya it's pointless._

Just to prove a point to myself, I took a breath, it was more of a gasp really. Just like that, the burning in my chest eased off a bit. In my surprise, I opened my eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. I coughed the stale air from my lungs and sat up to get a better look around. Whatever scenery may have been there disappeared when I saw _him_ standing there with his back to me.

The Rider of the Pale Horse. Death. He looked tense. Why was he tense?

 _This is impossible. This has gotta be a dream._

"Grim?"

* * *

 _No way…_

 _Well fuck me,_

 _Hope_


	20. Let's Play 20 Questions

**All my thanks go to detrametal and I don't own Darksiders! Also, my best friend said something about stabbing someone with a rusty spoon. Idk. She's crazy.**

* * *

By the time I was finished with my little story - though I left some parts out - I was sitting on Death's lap with Lab and Zar on either side of us. Don't ask how we ended up like this, I only know that we did. Of course everyone else was gathered in a loose circle, some sitting, others standing, all of them listening to my shortened tale.

"So you were dead." Strife began.

"As ya saw." I replied.

"And the Creator brought you back even though he said he wouldn't."

I shrugged, "He changed his mind."

"Why?"

Suddenly angry, I stood, "How the bloodied Hells should I know?! Cain't ya just be happy that I _am_ back? Fuckin son o' a bitch…" With a huff, I went back to sit in Death's lap again only to find everyone staring at me. "What? Do I got somethin on my face?"

"Hope, are you feeling okay?" Death asked, grabbing my chin and making me look at him.

"I'm perfectly okay. A-okie-dokie okay. Why?" I snapped, turning away from him. Even I have to admit my tone was a little harsh.

"Well-" he began.

"You're being a bit of a bitch." Alina stated bluntly, cutting Grim off.

I drew breath to tell her off but realized she was being right, "Yeah… sorry…"

Deciding to move the conversation along, Death asked "What reason was the Crowfather talking about?"

Trying to reign in my inner bitch, I didn't answer him. But that's okay because Alina did it for me!

"She supposed to be the second Eve."

"What the fuck?!" I yelled at the she demon.

"What the fuck do you mean 'what the fuck'?" she asked.

Again I stood, "Why the Hells didja tell 'em that?!"

Well it's not like it's some big secret."

"Well maybe I wanted ta keep it a big secret!"

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted ta dammit!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around to see Death standing there, "Hope, calm down. There's no reason to be this angry."

"Don't tell me ta calm down! I'll be as angry as I damn well please!" I yelled at the Horseman. He looked taken aback at my outburst but I didn't care and just stood there glaring at him. Or I did until I realized my mistake. "Shit… I-I'm sorry Grim. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Before I knew what I was happening, tears started to fall down my face. I was crying. I was _fucking crying_. What the fucking Hells was wrong with me?! Maybe it's just the aftereffects of being brought back again.

"Shit…" I sniffed, wiping the salt water off my face. "Sorry, I'ma just go on ahead. Just tell 'em whatever." I added to Alina.

With that, I summoned Con and we left for the Serpent Hole/portal thingy that would lead us to the Ashlands. Once there, I banished my griffin and jumped off the cliff to the sand/ash below. I decided not to go too far and just made my way over to the platform where the Stygian was held once upon a time and climbed as high as I could.

I sat there then, contemplating life and my place in the universe. Ya know, the usual. Except I knew what my place in the universe was so there wasn't much contemplating on the subject.

"Maybe I should just leave. They don't need a crazy, weak, human who's even crazier than usual hangin 'round and messin everythin up." Just like that, I was crying again. " _Fich mich. Fichen diese_. I'm out."

"You should know by now" a voice sighed from behind me, "that I'm not going to let you leave just like that. Not so soon after I got you back."

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked over my shoulder to see Death standing there. I hadn't even heard him come up. I must have been really out of it.

"Grim… what're ya doin here?"

"I came to make sure you didn't try to run off again and get yourself hurt."

"Aw Grim, would I really do that?"

His answer was to just glare at me.

"Soooo I take that as a no?"

"It's a no as long as I'm here to stop you." He finally answered.

I decided not to say anything to that and just looked back out at the wide expanse of sand/ash.

"I told you once Hope, I can't lose you like that again." Death continued. Really now, he needed to learn when to stop. I got his point a long time ago and that point was that he's not going to leave me alone no matter what I do. Hells, he'd probably have come looking for me when I was dead if he'd known I wasn't in the Well. I know that thought should have made me happy but for some reason it was just pissing me off.

"Well who said I was gonna go off and die again?!" I snapped, rounding on him and nearly falling off the edge in the process. "Cause I ain't so ya can go back ta the others already! I'm a big girl dammit! I can take care o' meself!"

Despite my yelling at him, Death remained perfectly calm, "I know you can but I'm not leaving, not until I make sure you're okay."

"I. Am. Perfectly. Alright! So just leave me the fuck alone already!"

"No."

"No? No?! What in the bloodied nine rings o' Hell do ya mean no?!"

"I mean no, I'm not leaving you here alone. Not while you're like this."

"Like what? Pissed off cause my boyfriend won't give me some fuckin space?!" I didn't give him a chance to answer and just rambled on "Cause in that case fuck you! _I'll_ leave! I'll just go and… and never come back cause… _fuck you_." And I was crying again. Great. Fan-frikkin-tastic. "Just… leave me alone please. I cain't… _do_ this right now."

As I tried to wipe the tears from my face and stop them from flowing, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, "I just said that I'm not leaving you here alone." The Horseman sighed.

Just like that I was angry again. "Dammit Grim! I-"

Before I could get another word out, Death tilted my face up and kissed me. Huh, this seems familiar. Speaking of which, where'd his mask go?

"That ain't gonna work this time." I said once I managed to push him away a bit, still a bit mad but significantly calmer.

"We'll see about that." He chuckled before kissing me again.

Eventually, we ended up laying back on the platform and staring up at the blue sky. Huh, when did that happen? It used to be orange. Anyway, my head was resting on his chest, his arm was still wrapped around me, and both my legs were tangled one of his. Again, don't ask how it happened, it just did.

"I just don't get it, Grim." I said, breaking the silence we'd found ourselves in and rubbing my neck where Death had left another bite mark. Seriously, what's up with him and biting?

"I just don't get why you won't use my name." He sighed in response.

"Well I just don't get why you won't give up on that and accept your fate." I shot back. He opened his mouth - he hadn't put his mask back on yet - to say something else but I stopped him with a wave of my hand "But never mind that. What I don't get is why the Creator brought me back. First he says no, he's not gonna but then he ups and changes his mind? I mean, who _does_ that?"

"Apparently he does. And so do you."

I shot my boyfriend a look but he didn't see it. It didn't really matter though cause then I thought of something I probably should have thought of earlier. Why keep wondering when I could just go ask him directly? If he actually answered me, that is.

So, with a smile and a new plan, I pressed a quick kiss to Death's cheek and got up. "I'll be right back." I told him as I jumped to a lower level.

"Where are you going now?" he asked, also sitting up.

"Ta get some answers."

He jumped down to my level and put the bone mask back on his face, "I'll come with-"

"No ya won't." I cut him off, putting a hand on his chest to stop him in his tracks. "Ya need ta go back and make plans. We still got a Council ta beat, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. But I just told you that I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm perfectly calm now and I promise I won't do anythin stupid." Time for the final blow. I looked up at Grim with the most pathetic and sad expression I could muster, "I just need some answers and I know where I can get 'em but I don't know if he'll talk ta me while anyone else is there. Please Death?"

Now you might be saying something like "Hope, aren't you above using tricks like that?" And the answer is… no, no I am not.

Whatever it was that I did seemed to work though. "…Alright, just be careful."

"Please, when am I not careful?"

"Do you want me to answer alphabetically or chronologically?"

"Hardy-har-har. I'll be back in a bit and I promise I'll be careful and won't go too far." With that, I jumped down to the sand/ash, summoned Mayhem - who acted like he hadn't seen me in forever, and left Leviathan's Drift.

Where was I going, you ask? Somewhere secluded where I could ask my questions without worrying about someone important overhearing. Why? Well that's none of your damn business, now is it?

…Sorry, still I a bit pissy I guess.

But anyway! Using the creepy ass merchant's Serpent Hole, I made my way to the Dry Road. This way was easier than going through all that annoying stuff between here and there. But why the Dry Road? Why not the Drowned Pass or somewhere like that? Because it's closer, duh. Now shut up and stop asking questions.

So I found a little hiding spot where Big Red found the Armageddon Blade piece. Of course I had to deal with a couple of zombies roaming about but they were no problem.

 _Well, let's get this over with._ "Alright Big Man, we need ta have a talk!" I yelled to the sky.

No sooner had the words left my mouth than I saw something small come falling out of the sky. Of course I tried to catch it but fumbled and it hit the concrete anyway. And this, dear children, is why I didn't play sports. Picking up the smallish object, I discovered that it was a smartphone. I also found that the screen was completely shattered.

"Don't ya know not ta drop one o' these? Try again." I told the Creator. Who else could have dropped it?

I'm guessing another phone - smaller than the first - fell from the sky and landed on the ground a few feet away. Of course I picked it up and found that it was one of really old Nokia phones

"Better."

The cellular device started to ring then, playing my usual Final Fantasy victory theme.

"Yellow?"

" _You wished to speak?_ " the Creator asked.

"What, no light version o' ya this time?"

" _Not this time._ "

"Hm, too bad."

" _Now what did you wish to speak about?_ "

"I got a couple o' questions fer ya." I answered, jumping onto the anvil thingy and making myself comfy.

" _Ask away._ "

"Why did ya bring me back this time? Ya said ya weren't but then ya did. I mean, what the Hells man? Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely ecstatic about it but why?"

" _I believe I said that I changed my mind at the time, did I not?_ "

I let out a frustrated sigh and heard the Creator chuckle a bit at the sound. Bastard was getting a kick out of this! "Yes, ya did but _why_ did ya change your mind? Ya gotta have a reason fer it."

" _Do I?_ "

"Yes, ya do."

" _I suppose you could call it a test._ "

"A _test_?"

" _Yes, a test. I wished to see how you would react when I told you no. it went better than I thought it would._ "

What, did he expect me to throw a tantrum or something? That's beside the point though. "That ain't no test! That's mother fuckin curiosity at best!"

" _Maybe so but I fully intended to bring you back._ "

"So ya lied when ya said ya weren't."

" _No, I mislead you._ "

"…So ya lied."

I heard the Creator sigh and couldn't help but smile to myself. Yeah, two could play this game.

Deciding to spare him, I moved on to my next question, "Why were ya gonna bring me back anyway? Ya were right, killin myself _is_ different from dyin. Ya really shouldn't have done it and just picked another human er somethin."

He seemed almost happy about the change in topic, " _There are many reasons._ "

"Like?"

" _For one, if I had chosen another human they probably wouldn't have taken to this new world as you have. You've had time to grow used to it and your new role while they would just be thrown into the middle of it. Two, they wouldn't have anyone._ "

"Don't tell me you're goin back ta that whole soul mates deal."

" _Yes, I am. Everyone that is alive now has someone else who they're supposed to be with. Not to mention that I'd have to create a new body for them that would have to be just like their old one, which isn't easy, while I just had to heal the wound in your chest._ "

"Ah, so I'm convenient."

" _I wouldn't put it exactly like that but yes._ "

"Goin back ta your soul mates thing real quick… what about Alina and Big Red? Are they, ya know, meant ta be?" I don't know why I asked that. The question just sorta popped into my head.

" _Yes, they are._ "

"Aw, that's precious. So are there any more reasons er just the two?"

" _There is one more but it involves your next question._ " How could he know what my next question was?

"Ooooookay? So movin on, I guess. Uh, lately I've been feelin sick, cranky, overly emotional, and I'm craving pickles, Oreos, ice-cream, watermelon, and steak. What the Hells is wrong with me cause I've never been like this before and I _know_ somethin is up."

I could practically hear the smile in his voice, " _Hope, you're pregnant._ "

Almost needless to say, I was speechless for a moment. "Th-that's impossible! I cain't be… this cain't be happenin!" I said once I finally remembered how to speak. I drew my knees up to my chest, almost curling into a ball, and took deep breaths to try and calm myself down. As you probably guessed, it wasn't working too well.

" _It's entirely possible. After all, you and Death…_ "

"Oh my glob… Grim is the dad!... Should I tell 'im?"

" _I think it would be wise. It_ is _his child as well._ "

"Fair point… Oh shit, I cain't do this! I don't know _how_ ta be pregnant er a mother! Is there even anyone left that can actually deliver a baby?!"

" _There is a shaman Maker in the Forge Lands by the name of Muria. Have Death take you to her and she will help._ "

"Okay, okay… Maybe I can do this… Maybe not… Wait, so the third reason ya brought me back was cause I'm preggos?"

" _A crude way of putting it, as usual, but yes._ "

"Well shit…" That's when I remembered something Luci said when he was trying to make me drink that weird black liquid. He said he was trying to kill something… He couldn't have meant… Oh god. "Luci, he was trying to kill my baby back then, wasn't he?" I asked the Creator.

" _Yes, he was. He couldn't continue his plan as long as you were pregnant and he couldn't wait for you to actually have the child so he tried to kill it._ "

"Oh god…" I put a hand to my stomach, suddenly feeling like I had to throw up. He was trying to kill the baby I didn't even know I had for his own personal gain. What kind of monster _was_ he?

" _But Hope,_ " the Creator continued " _you can be a mother. You have to be._ " With that, he hung up.

I felt like breaking down and crying again - I blame the stupid hormones - but instead I jumped down off the anvil and threw the phone at a wall. Of course it didn't break. "Yeah? Well… fuck you too!" I'm not sure why I was so angry, especially at him, but I was.

So I was pregnant. There was a little half-human, half-Nephilim growing inside me. I was _so_ not ready for this. But that's what I get for doing… _that_.

"Hey Brat."

I whirled around to see Strife standing there, leaning on a wall like he had every right to be there.

 _Oh shit… what is_ he _doin here? Did he hear anything?_ "Jackass! W-what're ya doin here?"

"I got bored of listening to them try to come up with a plan."

"Okay, but that don't explain what you're doin _here_."

"Annoying you seemed like a pretty good idea at the time." He shrugged. "Plus Death told me that if I was going to leave I could at least come check on you."

"Well consider me thoroughly annoyed and checked on. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got massive amounts o' thinkin ta do."

"Let me guess… is it about your and Death's little offspring?"

I had started to leave but at his words I turned back, "Ya heard…" _O' course he heard. The whole White City probably heard._

"Of course I heard. It was hard _not_ to hear all your yelling.

Yeah, I gotta admit that was a my bad. "Just… don't tell Grim please."

"What's the matter, Brat?" he asked, coming closer to throw his arm over my shoulder. "Don't you want him to know about his bun in your oven?"

"First o' all, please never say that again, it sounds really gross. Second, stop touchin me. Third, he has ta hear it from _me_ , dipshit."

"Fine, go tell him then." Jack said, finally removing his arm.

"Tell who what?" another voice joined in.

I groaned inwardly. _O' course he has ta show up now o' all times and use that totally cliché line._

Now, my thought process might not be the best but I do think pretty quickly. "Tell you that… I absolutely _love_ what you've done with your hair!" _Of course_ he found this suspicious since he probably hadn't done anything with his hair since the beginning of time. But anyway, I wasn't going to drop the bomb on him _now_. Especially not since everyone else chose that moment to join us.

Grim just stared at me for a moment and I found myself smiling at him all innocent like. Until he looked away from me and at Jack. Oh shit…

"Strife?"

The bastard didn't even hesitate, "Hope is-"

"Fulfillin a bet I lost." I interrupted, cutting off the White Rider. "Ain't that right Jack?"

"Whatever you say Brat." I could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"Now that that's settled, what's the plan?"

War opened his mouth to speak but before he could, an annoying voice butted in.

"Your _plan_ is to come with me."

 _Hm, that voice sounds annoyingly familiar… Oh no…_

The owner of the voice came around a section of the broken wall then. There stood Lucifer now in all of his demonic fucking glory.

Nah, just kidding. It was actually a Watcher.

"What the Hell? He's supposed ta be dead. Big Red killed 'im…" I whispered to Death.

"He was an agent of the Council, as is this one and all the others." He whispered back.

"Holy fuck! Ya mean there are more o' these annoyin little bastards?!" Well, so much for whispering.

"Unfortunately." Seems he's not a big fan of them either.

"…What happens if we kill 'im?"

"Don't even think about it, human." The Watcher barged in.

"Too late."

"It wouldn't be a good idea." The Reaper answered.

"But Big Red got ta!" I countered, rather lamely I'll admit.

"If the Horseman jumped off a cliff," the Watcher joined in again, "would you?"

"…I kinda already have. Multiple times in fact."

The sprite mumbled something about stupid humans before speaking up so the rest of the class could hear, "All of you are to appear before the Council immediately."

"Why does the Council wish to see us?" Death asked.

 _Probably not ta apologize ta Big Red er thank us fer beatin Luci and savin their asses from Corruption._

"How the Hell should I know?" the Watcher snapped. There's a lot of snapping going on today. "You're their enforcers, aren't you? They probably want you to enforce something."

 _Well that totally clarifies things._

It seems it was Alina's turn to speak now, "That explains what they want with the Horsemen but why do they want to see _us_?" she asked, gesturing to herself, the two other demons, and Aen. He was still here? Cool.

 _Maybe they're invitin us over fer tea and crumpets. Still ain't figured out what a crumpet is though._

"How should I know?! I'm just the damn messenger! Now get your asses over there!" he yelled before floating off and grumbling something about stupid demons.

 _How can he grumble with no mouth? Forget grumblin, how can they_ talk _?_ This is still bothering me.

"Should we go?" Fury asked after the Watcher had left.

 _If there's gonna be cookies then I say Hells yeah._

"We'll have to go eventually." War pointed out.

"I'd rather go after we'd gotten a bit stronger and had time to recover. Fighting the Council will be harder than fighting Lucifer."

 _Well shit._ "But how hard can it be ta fight three giant stone heads?" I asked. "Why don't we just chuck some dynamite inta their mouths?"

"Not even we know what they actually are." Death explained. "Even if we destroy the heads it could just be like destroying a mask of theirs."

I'm getting tired of this again soooo…

Fury: "For all we know they could be three separate beings or one being with three heads."

Alina: "The heads could be a part of a giant rock monster that's just hiding beneath the lava. In which case, the dynamite idea might work."

Strife: "I think it'd be funny to see them choke on some explosives."

Me: "But the problem with that is findin said explosives and gettin 'em there."

Alina: "Oh, I know where some are."

Me: "Good. How fast can you get 'em?"

Alina: "Shouldn't take me too long."

War: "You're getting off topic."

Alina: "Are we? What _was_ the topic anyway?"

Me: "I dunno. Somethin ta do with the Council, right?"

Strife: "We were trying to guess what the Council actually is and how to deal with them."

Me: "Didn't we agree on usin dynamite?"

Strife: "No, you two decided on that."

Me: "Ya know you'd be up fer it too."

Strife: "Yeah, I would."

Me: "But anyways, maybe they're just ghosts that possessed some rocks and all we gotta do is exercise 'em."

Lab: "I think they're imps that started this as a prank and somehow got to where they are now."

We all looked at the red demon for a moment but switched to Alina when she spoke up.

"No, they can't be demons. The Council is all about Balance and I haven't met a demon yet who doesn't love destruction."

Zar: "What about you?"

Alina: "Oh I _do_ love destruction and the like but I just try to keep that love in control since my boyfriend is a Horseman."

Strife: "You're his girlfriend? I thought you were his pet demon."

I think I actually heard Alina actually growl, "Wanna say that again, Jackass?" It would seem that the whole pet thing is a touchy subject.

Strife started to speak - probably to egg the she demon on some more - but Aen cut him off, obviously trying to change the subject and get us back on track.

"Could they be angels?"

Death: "Unlikely. Angels value justice over Balance."

Aen: "That is true."

Me: "Tryin ta guess what they are ain't gettin us nowhere. There are just too many possibilities. I say we go grab the dynamite, go ta the Council, and blow 'em ta Kingdom Come."

Death: "Why are you so set on using the dynamite?"

Me: "Cause I'm in the mood fer violence and explosions."

Strife: "Is it because you're-"

Me: _That sneaky bastard!_ "Sick o' your attitude? Probably."

I could _feel_ him smirking at me under his stupid mask. I could also feel Death's eyes on me though I ignored him. He knew something was up.

"Hope, are you sure you're alright?" the Reaper asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled up at him. "I'm just gettin a bit tired of Jack's mouth."

"Aren't we all?" Alina mumbled, causing a few of us to laugh.

"I say we go." War said, reminding us of why we were having this little meeting in the first place.

Death: "I agree. We'll see what they want and try to come up with a plan when we come back."

Strife: "Who says they'll let us come back?"

Me: "He's got a point."

Zar: "If they attack us then we'll just have to fight back."

Me: "He's also got a point."

Lab: "Or we can forgo all the pleasantries and just attack them."

Alina: "Gotta love demon logic."

Aen: "We have to bide our time until a more appropriate time to strike."

Me: "Angel logic is pretty good too."

Death: "We're going with the angel logic this time."

Unsurprisingly, all three of the demons looked a bit upset.

Me: "Speakin o' bidin our time, why don't we just not go and start preparin?"

Death: "Because we have to go. If we don't then they may take it as a challenge and we'll be in an even worse fight than if we went now."

Me: "Oooooh otay then."

Fury: "So it looks like we've got a plan then."

Strife: "But how are we going to get there in the first place?"

Me: "We cain't just use the Tree er a Serpent Hole er somethin?"

War: "The Tree wouldn't lead us there and the Council wouldn't allow a Serpent Hole to be opened in their domain."

Death: "We'd have to pass through the Veil between worlds."

Me: "Then why don't we do that? And why haven't we done it before?"

Death: "Because we can't. Even though the Seals have been broken, the Council still holds much of our power."

Me: "Seriously dude? So y'all kicked Luci's ass while at half power?"

Strife: "Pretty much."

Me: "Well hot damn… But anyway, what kind o' idiots summon ya probably knowin that ya ain't got no way o' gettin there?"

As if on cue, there was a loud horn call and the air around us grew heavy and thick with energy. As in, you could cut it with a butter knife and spread it on some toast, thick.

"Whoa, what's goin on?" I asked.

"It seems that our bosses realized their mistake." Strife answered.

"Soooo you're gettin your powers back?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

All at once and without warning, the Horseman transformed. It was only for a split second but they did. War went into his Chaos form, Death tuned into some giant skeletal reaper with a purple cloak, and if I'm not mistaken Fury may have turned into some sort of half snake lady and Strife into a giant man with wings and a gatling gun. Wow.

Then it was over and the air grew lighter. I was almost surprised that nothing else about them had changed. Like, for some reason I expected them to be at least glowing or a little taller or something. I was a little disappointed, especially after that split-second display.

"Well, I guess that solves our problem." Alina said.

"Yeah, it's really convenient." I added.

"You'll have to ride with me." Death said, gabbing my waist and pulling me closer.

"That's fine by me." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Get a room you two." Jackass said.

Which reminded me, I was pregnant. What if the baby bump was already coming out? In? Whatever. What if Death could feel it? I wasn't ready to tell him yet dammit! So I pushed Grim away just a bit. Even though it was only a centimeter or two, I could see the confusion and displeasure in Death's eyes. But he let go and turned around to summon Despair.

Of course Jack had to walk by then and whisper, "Tell him."

I shot him a look but he'd already left and summoned his own white stallion. But anyway, Death helped me into the saddle before jumping up behind me. I leaned back into him and closed my eyes. Yeah, I could get used to this.

* * *

 _I'll tell him later, I promise. Just… not right now._

 _A bit nervous,_

 _Hope_


	21. Aw Hells Naw!

**First things first, I don't own Darksiders and I would like to give my thanks to detrametal! Don't touch that dial and stay tuned! …Except no one uses dials any more so don't touch that button or remote! ...Then again, most people (myself included) would rather spend 30 minutes looking for the remote than actually change the channel on the TV… Also I just remembered that this isn't a TV… I'ma go. Just read, enjoy, and review! Later you cumquats!**

* * *

Before we could even go through the Veil thingy, Alina had a pit stop to make. And apparently I was going with her.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Alina suddenly said, jumping down from atop Ruin.

"What now?" Strife complained, sounding irritated as always.

"I've got to go see someone about some things real quick. Hope, you're coming with me."

"What? Why?" I'd just gotten comfy.

"Well we're going to go get you a change of clothes since yours are soaked in blood. I didn't think you wanted to keep walking around like that."

"…Good point. So we're just goin ta see this person and go shoppin?" I asked as I slipped off the saddle.

"Yup, shouldn't take too long."

"Then why don't we all go? That way we won't be separated." Fury jumped in.

"Because it won't take us long if we're _flying_ and the only other one here that can do that is the angel and I seriously doubt he'll like where we're going." Alina clarified with a sigh.

"So you're taking Hope somewhere dangerous." Death guessed.

"It's not dangerous." Alina argued. "There just may be two or three demons hanging around is all."

"Aw, a few little demons ain't no trouble." I tried to help. Now that she mentioned it, I _was_ pretty tired of being covered in my own blood.

Alina looked to War then, "We'll be safe and back before you can spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Oh my glob, I _loved_ that movie!" I said excitedly, recognizing the preposterous word.

"Great, let's go." The she demon responded, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from my Horseman.

"Wait-" Death started to say. He was too late.

"Don't worry Grim, we won't get inta too many fights." I reassured him as I summoned Concord and jumped onto his back. And off we went! Of course I waved bye to Death as we flew off, Alina right beside us - though I'm surprised Concord hasn't tried to attack her yet.

Also of course, Death didn't look too happy. Then again, it's hard to tell with the mask and all.

"What? Were you waiting for his permission or something?" Alina asked, catching me still looking back.

"No, I don't need nobody's permission ta do anythin." I answered, switching my gaze forward.

"Atta girl. So, you wanna go get tattoos and belly button rings?"

I looked at the demon flying beside me for a second, "You're gonna be a bad influence, ain'tcha?"

"Probably."

"Awesome."

A few minutes later, Alina declared that we were here. Wherever "here" was. We were still in the same city but in an older part of it. Surprisingly, it seemed to be considerably _less_ destroyed than the rest of the city. The only real damage I could see was a large hole in a wall. It looked like it had been made by someone being thrown through it. Or not. What do I know?

"Um, where are we exactly?" I asked as we landed and I banished Con.

"Right where we need to be." Alina answered, oh-so cryptically before walking down one of the dead-end alleyways.

I moved to follow her only to have a large crow land on my shoulder and dig his talons into the cloth of my cloak.

"Well hello ta ya too Dust. Did Grim send ya?"

The bird squawked and I took it as a yes.

Anyway, I went after Alina and found her searching for something. "So what are we doin here, oh wise one?"

"I told you, tattoos and belly button rings."

"Okay, I think I'd go fer the tat but not the ring."

"Cool. I know this awesome artist. He's a demon, of course, but he does good work."

"Wait, demons can get tattoos?"

"Some can, others' skin is too tough."

"But they can get piercins?"

"Of course since a piercing is just stabbing a needle through flesh. You haven't noticed that some of the demons have nipple rings?"

I almost choked on air at that, "What?!"

"Yeah, some demons have weird tastes."

"I can tell."

I was about to ask if demons could get plastic surgery as well but it seemed Alina had finally found what she was looking for. With an "Aha!" she reached into a large crack in the wall. Without any warning, the pavement started to part, revealing a staircase leading down…

I stood at the top, feeling the hot, dry air brush against my skin and staring into the dark depths. It was the basement all over again.

"Welcome to Pub Hades." Alina said, joining me.

"Wait, we're goin ta a bar?"

"For the most part, yes." She answered as she started down the steps.

"Whaddya mean 'fer the most part'?" I asked, following her down. "How can ya go ta a bar 'fer the most part'?"

"Well, we _are_ going to a bar but we're _not_ going to be drinking or anything like that. So, for the most part."

"Oh… well that's no fun."

"Fun or not, I like living and I get the feeling Death would kill me if I let you get drunk."

As I opened my mouth to reply, a deep - and obviously male - voice joined in. "Never thought I'd see you again."

After hearing the voice, Alina got excited and ran ahead, "Aw, you should know me better than that Aandros."

 _Who?_

"Would it kill you to call me Uncle at least once?"

 _Wait… uncle?_

I finally made it to the bottom of the stairs to find myself in a dark room lit by candles placed here and there. From what I could see, the walls were painted blood red, there were tables and chairs set up all around, a couple of couches were pushed up against the walls, and there was even one or two pool tables. Of course there was an actual bar with bottles of liquor lined up on shelves behind it and stools in front.

Also behind the bar was a man. Or, more accurately, a demon. He looked a lot like Alina with black hair that was cut short and sticking up everywhere and a neatly trimmed goatee. He had the same pale skin and dark grey horns sweeping back. The only real difference between the two - besides the fact that he was a dude - was that he didn't seem to have wings and had tattoos all over his arms. Or what I could see of his arms. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and a black vest over that. As I got closer I could see that he also had the same iridescent eyes and scars on his face and neck.

"Who's this?" he asked, I guess noticing me slightly hiding behind the she demon.

"This," Alina started, pulling me around in front of her, "is Hope. She's the last human."

 _Why does_ she _sound so proud o' that?_ "Um, hi." I greeted him.

"Hello." Aandros returned curtly before glowering at Alina. "You know you're not supposed to bring humans here, whether they're the last one or not."

"Chill out Uncle Aandy, we just came to grab some new clothes. Plus I wanted to see my favorite uncle."

I admit that I almost bust out laughing at that "Uncle Aandy" and even the demon bartender seemed taken aback by it.

"I'm your _only_ uncle."

"Exactly!"

"That's not the point. What if I had other customers here? They would tear you two to shreds in a second."

"Hey!" I barged in. "We can defend ourselves ta some degree, I'll have ya know."

"You heard the human." Alina shrugged. "And they wouldn't tear us to shreds because you wouldn't let them."

Aandros sighed, "Besides the fact that you're my niece and I feel obligated to protect you, what makes you say that?"

"Because you know that if they tried to pick a fight with us, your bar would be destroyed. Again."

"Again?" I asked, wondering how many times that happened before.

The she demon shrugged, "Well this _is_ a pub for demons."

"Plus my niece here has a habit of getting drunk, pissing others off, and picking fights." Aandros added.

"I'll have you know that I stopped drinking. Now when I piss people off and pick fights I'm completely sober." Alina huffed.

The demon bartender shook his head, "Your clothes are in the back room, as usual."

"Thanks _Uncle Aandy_." Alina said a bit too sweetly before heading towards a door that was almost completely hidden by shadows. "Oh, and I knew there wouldn't be any 'customers' here. They're probably back in Hell by now greeting their new ruler."

"Don't tell me you…"

"We did. But I'll tell you all about it later when we don't have a Council to meet."

"What have you gotten yourself into now?" Aandros sighed.

"Some deep shit… but oh well!" With that, she pushed open the door and in we went!

Before I could enter the next room though, Dust took off from my shoulder and landed on the bar.

"Don't tell me this is one of the Crowfather's?" the demons bartender asked while staring the bird down.

"Oh no, that's Death's crow. So don't touch him."

"Death's… are you _trying_ to get me killed?!"

"Nah, not today." Alina laughed.

Moving on, the room wasn't all that big but had the same blood red walls and actual electric lights instead of candles. Made me wonder how he had power for said lights. But apparently Aandros pretty much lived down here since there was a dresser against the wall and a bed in a corner. Well, I suddenly felt like an intruder.

Going over to the dresser, Alina pulled open the bottom drawer and started pulling clothes out. Stacking them into two messy piles, she handed me one.

"Sooo, he's your uncle?" I asked, taking the pile.

"Yup, on my mother's side."

"But Lab and Zar said demons don't have families."

"Some do, most don't. Most are just mass produced. Spawned from the fires of Hell and all that."

"Well ok then."

So taking our new clothes, we went to opposite sides of the room to change. My outfit included black underthings - which I was assured were new - black shorts, a light blue baby-doll tank, and black fingerless leather gloves. What I would need these for, I'm not quite sure but they looked pretty cool.

"Thanks for the clothes but do ya got another shirt? I hate baby-doll." I asked as I brushed my hair and put it up into a quick ponytail.

"I do but I thought you'd want something to help hide that baby bump." Alina answered from across the room.

I turned around in my surprise but luckily she was already dressed, "Oh my glob, ya can see it?! Wait, how'd ya know?"

Alina now wore a strapless, dark red shirt, black shorts, new black gauntlets, with dark red ribbons in her hair. Seriously though, how many pairs of these shorts does she have?

"Did someone forget to tell you that I can see the future or did you just forget?" she asked, turning to face me.

"Probably both."

She rolled her eyes at my response, "Yes, because it's possible to forget something you were never told. Anyway, I saw you, Death, and your little boy one day in a vision I had."

"So it's a boy?" I asked, my hand going to my stomach almost of its own accord.

"Apparently."

"Hmm… I'ma name 'im Bob."

"Why Bob?"

"Because Bob is a warrior's name."

"No it's not."

"Yeah, try tellin my best friend that…" That's when I remembered that wasn't possible. "So are ya like tryin ta go twinsies with Big Red er is it like that red coat, brown pants joke?"

She looked at me, confused, "What?"

"The twinin er the joke?"

"The joke."

"Ya know, a captain o' a ship is 'bout ta get inta big fight and he tells his cabin boy ta fetch his red coat so his enemies won't see the blood if he gets hurt. But then he sees the enemy fleet, which is _huge_ , and he tells the cabin boy ta fetch his brown pants."

Alina just looked at me for a second, her face completely blank, "Sometimes I think that it's a good thing all you humans died out."

"Yeah… But anywho, unless you've got other business ta conduct, let's get movin."

"Agreed."

So with a goodbye to Uncle Aandy, Dust rejoined us and we left the pub - closing the door behind us - and made our way back to the Horsemen, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

 _So I'm havin a baby and it's a boy. What should I name 'im? Actually, I know exactly what I want ta name 'im but what 'bout Grim? Wonder what he would pick… Oh shit, I still gotta tell 'im! Oh double shit, Jack's with 'im! I hope he ain't blabbed yet… If he has, I'll wring his fuckin neck!_

Now I know that it probably wasn't the smartest idea to threaten a fully powered Horseman, even if it was just inside my head. But I'm pregnant. I don't give a damn.

Moving on, as soon as we landed, I banished Con and we went to our Horsemen. Before I could mount Despair though, Death pulled me aside.

"Put this on." He said, pulling out a long purple scarf out of Jeebus knows where.

 _Does he have pockets?_ "Why?" I asked.

"Your neck…" was all he said before he put the scarf on me himself. Despite how rough it looked, I actually felt really soft and was long enough that it wrapped around my neck twice and still left a good bit hanging behind me. Though it should have been even hotter with this thing on, it actually felt a bit cooler. Guess that's Horseman magic for ya.

 _Oh shit… forgot bout that._ "Ya happy now?" I asked once he was done.

Death just nodded his answer.

"Ya know, if ya were gonna be embarrassed bout it, ya shouldn't have put it there."

"You shouldn't have made me want to put it on you at all." He practically growled in my ear.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Sure, just blame everythin on the human. Now let's get goin before the Council bastards come after us."

Ignoring smirks from Alina and Strife, we rejoined the rest and mounted Despair. Then we were off into the Veil between worlds! Or I guess it was the Veil. Despair started walking and the world just… _split_ in front of us. We passed through the split and into a world of complete white. I couldn't see anything except us, a never ending whiteness, and a faint trail that Despair was walking on. I even peeked behind Death but couldn't see the others. I sure hope that was normal.

Not even a minute after we entered the Veil, we left it in favor of Hell. According to Death though, this was _not_ Hell but the Charred Council's domain. But it looked like Hell. At least the others were back with us. Or we were back with them. Either way we were all together.

None of that mattered right now though because something else was bothering me too much for that to matter. Besides telling me where we were, Death hadn't spoken to me since we'd gotten here. At. All. I tried cracking a joke, nothing. I tried asking him what he thought of my new outfit, nadda. I even apologized for just running off with the she demon and thanked him for sending Dust after us. His response? Zip, zero, zilch, sweet fuck-all nothing.

I hope he wasn't mad at me for kinda tricking him earlier. I mean, all I did was use puppy dog eyes and his name. But it was for the sake of getting answers so it should be okay, right? Don't tell me… Jack told him and now he's pissed because I didn't tell him sooner… That's not fair! I only learned about it recently!

I finally came to the conclusion that maybe it was better to just ask him, though I kept my voice low. "Alright Grim, what's up with ya?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in return.

 _He totally knows what I mean._ "I _mean_ , you've said all o' three words ta me before this and I wanna know what's got ya so pissed."

"…What was going on between you and Strife?" he asked after a moment.

…What? "Wait, ya actually think there's somethin between me and the Jackass besides mutual annoyance?" I questioned in return, tilting my head back to look at him.

He didn't say anything and just continued to stare straight ahead. Guess I had my answer then.

"Trust me Grim, there is absolutely _nothing_ between me and 'im. Well, again, besides the mutual annoyance. But that's it."

"Then what were you trying to keep him from saying?"

"What?"

"Hope, you really think I didn't notice? Every time he started to say something about you, you interrupted him. Why?"

Oh shit… "Well ya see, there's… somethin I need ta tell ya. Somethin really important. He kept tryin ta tell ya before I could and… I think it's better that ya hear it from me. But please believe me when I say that it ain't got nothin ta do with Jack in any possible er impossible way." Wow. I think I may have made it worse. In that case, time to pull my trump card. "Besides, why would I cheat on my soul mate?" I finished in a mumble.

"What?" it was his turn to ask.

I could feel my face heating up and knew that I was blushing. I also started thinking that maybe this was a bad idea but felt like I had to get it out there. "I left it out earlier but the Creator said that we were made fer each other. As in, ya know, soul mates er whatever."

"I know." Was all he said.

Now it was my turn again! "What?"

"I knew it from the very beginning. From the first time I saw your soul in the Well.

"Oh…" Time to change the subject! Let's make him feel awkward… "Why do I feel like ya looked in my panty drawer?" I asked, shivering at the thought.

I think he was a bit surprised at the question, "What?" Now we're just taking turns with that word.

"A girl's panty drawer is a sacred and forbidden place." I explained. "I get the feelin a soul is sorta the same.

Of course Death refused to feel awkward - even for my sake - and decided to change the subject back. And after I worked so hard too! "What is this 'something really important' that you need to tell me?"

Just like that, fun time was over. "It's, uh… Actually, now ain't the time nor the place." It may seem to you like I was stalling, but in truth… yeah, I was stalling. Though I _did_ feel like I should wait until we were alone to tell him news this big. "But I promise I'll tell ya later after we deal with the Council."

"I'll hold you to that." He whispered in my ear.

In response, I turned around the best I could, lifted him mask just a tad, and kissed him. It was awkward but it worked. "It's a promise."

"Get a room you two." Strife said from somewhere behind us.

My response? A one-finger salute over Death's shoulder.

With the Jackass now silenced and my boyfriend hopefully reassured, I turned back in my seat only to find that we had arrived at the bottom of a tall staircase.

"Soooo I guess we're here." I wondered out loud.

"Yes, we're here." The Reaper replied.

After dismounting, the Horseman banished their mounts and we all walked up the stairs together. Even Aen and Alina who I thought for sure would fly. So the only one _not_ walking was Dust and he was riding on Death's shoulder.

But speaking of the demon, she looked really nervous. Actually, she looked a cross between nervous and angry and was basically clinging to War. Was the council really that bad?

I must have looked pretty nervous myself now because Death put his arm around my shoulders. I tried to return the gesture with a smile but not sure if it worked. To be honest, I _was_ a little anxious. Meeting the Council in person was way different than seeing them in a vision while I was technically dead.

 _What could they want anyway? Maybe the really_ do _wanna congratulate them. Nah, that's too optimistic. Maybe they're in trouble fer killin Luci and maybe disruptin the Balance. Nah, that's too pessimistic. Maybe…_

Before I knew it, we'd reached to top of the stairs. And I was only slightly out of breath! Yay! At said top sat the Charred Council, looking just as I remembered them. Meaning, Hellish, rocky, lava-y, and as unlovely as could be.

We went as close to the stone heads as we could without burning our feet off in the lava. I glanced around at the others to see if we were supposed to kneel as I had seen Big Red do that one time but no one moved. They were all standing their ground. Change that, _we_ were all standing _our_ ground. Against what exactly, I wasn't quite sure but I was with them all the way.

The Council itself - themselves? - looked dead. I mean, they looked the same as before but the roaring fires that once filled their eyes and mouths were now nothing but faint embers. Sooo, _were_ they dead? Did someone beat us to the punch? Or had Corruption taken its toll on them? And the answer is… none of the above! They were just asleep.

"You sent for us?" Death spoke, waking up the sleeping giants.

" **Horsemen!** " Righty roared.

" **You have done well in defeating Lucifer and restoring the Balance.** " Lefty spoke next.

 _Hey! What 'bout the rest o' us? Sure, I only killed myself but that helped Grim go inta that battle rage thingy._

Middle took his turn next, " **But now it's time to end these… farce relationships.** "

… _What?_

Apparently Alina was thinking along that exact same line, " _What_?! Aw Hell no! You're not doing this to us again!"

 _Again? Oh yeah, the Council made 'em break up the first time. So not cool._

Lefty spoke up again, " **Learn your place demon!** "

"My _place_ is right here beside War, dipshits!" she countered.

Righty: " **We will not have you interfering with the Horsemen's work!** "

"Oh not this bullshit again…"

Leftly: " **That is not our only reason.** "

"Then I'd _love_ to hear what else you've got." Why is Alina the only one talking now?

Middle: " **Balance has been restored. If the humans came back now, it could be disrupted.** "

War was practically having to hold the she demon back now, "To fuck with your Balance!" I think she was getting her curses mixed up.

Then it hit me. They were trying to break me and Death up. That wasn't gonna fly. Plus it was a little too late for the "no new humans yet" thing. I guess they didn't know that though.

 _Wait a sec, did they say farce relationships? Farce as in fake? Hells ta the nuh-uh!_

"Excuse you!" I finally spoke up. It was my turn to rant a bit.

Lefty: " **Human, you-** "

"Nah, nah, nah. Shut up. I'm talkin."

Surprisingly they did just that.

I stepped forward to the very edge of the lava pool and pointed back a Death, "See that man? I frikkin _love_ that fucker! Accordin ta him, he frikkin _loves_ me too. Y'all can call this shit a farce all ya want but I know fer shitty fuckin sure that it's real! It's the realest thing in my life right now! Hell's bells, I even got confirmation from the Creator 'imself! Same goes fer Alina and Big Red! So if y'all really wanna break us up, y'allre gonna have ta throw every damn thing ya got at us! So consider my gauntlet thrown down. I'm out, ya shit-faced bastards. Go fuck yourselves sideways with a sharp stick."

Done with my little rant, I turned, grabbed Death's hand and started pulling him back to the stairs. I think he was too surprised to resist.

" **Human!** " one of the Council yelled as a curtain of flame rose up, cutting up off from the stairs.

Without even thinking about it, I used my right hand to brush it aside and walked through the break in the fire. Don't ask how I did it, I only know that I was super pissed and it just happened. So I led Death down the steps and when we got to the bottom I let go of his hand and started pacing.

"What the actual fuck?! Who in the nine bloodied rings o' Hell do those bastards think they are?! Tryin ta tell us we cain't be together… fuck them!"

Death grabbed my shoulders, stopping me and my tirade, "Hope… that wasn't the smartest thing you could have done."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He chuckled.

"Yeah, don't be sorry, Brat." The Jackass said as the rest of the group joined us. "They're just going to kill us sooner now and with every resource available."

"Not my fault they're a buncha ass-butts who piss people off." I said indignantly. How could Death believe there was _anything_ between us?

"That doesn't matter now." Death interjected. "We have to prepare for the upcoming fight now. Go to your homes and ready whatever you might need. We'll meet back on Earth tomorrow."

"Are you sure it's wise to split up?" War asked.

"We've got no choice. We need to be ready as possible as _soon_ as possible." The Reaper replied.

"Where on Earth are we going to meet exactly?" it was Aen's turn to question.

"Why not Sammy's prison?" I suggested. "Since we all know where it is."

"Sounds good to me." Alina agreed.

"Grab the dynamite." I whispered to her and she nodded in response.

Just like that, it was settled and we went our separate ways.

Of course I went with Grim though. Not like I had a home to go to anyway. To be honest, I was I little excited to see what the Reapers house looked like. I wondered if he lived in a coffin or something. No, wait, he was Death, not a vampire. Some catacombs maybe? I feel kinda rude now, just because he was Death didn't mean he had to live in a deathy place. For all I knew, he could live in a cozy log cabin in the middle of a lush forest or a mansion or an ivory tower or even under a bridge. Oh my glob, my boyfriend could be homeless! Poor baby… Anyway, my questions were answered when we exited the Veil and entered a world filled with snow. No, it wasn't snow. It was ash! Gross! What I wouldn't give for my cloak now…

"Sooo, this is where ya live?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"This is where I built my home, yes." He answered.

The world was totally covered in ash that the ever-present wind wouldn't let settle. And… was that a bell I heard? Well that was weird.

It wasn't long before we came to a squat building that seemed to be made of bones. It was… fitting. Much more so than a mansion or whatever other stupid idea I had. Inside was simplicity itself. There was a table and chairs, a cot which I guessed passed for a bed, and the only decorations that could be seen was a myriad of scythes hanging on a wall.

Removing Severance - leather strap and all - from my back and grappling hook, I leaned them against the wall beside the door, "So, uh, nice place ya got here."

It seemed that was the magic phrase since the next thing I know, Death has me pushed up against the wall and is attacking my mouth with his, his mask lay forgotten on the table.

 _Holy fuck… remind me ta compliment his house more often._

I don't think we've been able to kiss like this without interruptions or sudden realizations since that night in the- oh shit! I still need to tell him!

"G-Grim…" I started, breaking our kiss. "I-I think we should stop."

"Why?" he asked, ripping his scarf off and burying his face in the crook of my neck before pressing kiss after kiss to the tender flesh there. He better not leave another bite mark.

I grabbed his hands and removed them from under my shirt where they had started to roam. It was now or never. "Because if we continue, I don't think it'll be good… fer the… baby…"

Death pulled back to look at me, his orange eyes wide with surprise, "What?"

"…I'm pregnant."

* * *

 _There, I told him. I hope whoever's reading this is happy now._

 _A bit worried,_

 _Hope_

* * *

 **For those who don't remember, Aandros is the bartender in** _ **Singing On The Wind**_ **. Moving on! Leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts whether it's about cheesecake, what just happened, what should happen next, or your moral standpoint on turtles!**


	22. Preemptive Strike!

**Heya everyones! I'm not dead! My thanks go to detrametal for his betaing skillz! Also, I don't own Darksiders. Aaaaaand that's it! Read, enjoy, then review! Y'all are my favorites!**

* * *

Death just stared at me, surprise written all over his face.

"Grim? Ya okay?"

In answer he picked me up and carried me over to the nearest chair, "You need to sit down. Stay off your feet and don't stress yourself. Don't stress the baby."

I think it was a little late for the no stressing thing - especially after my little rant at those Council bastards - but didn't say that out loud.

Meanwhile, Death had started pacing and mumbling something incomprehensible to himself. I caught a few things here and there such as "How can the Hell can this be?", "So that's why she's been acting weird." and "I knew we should have waited but…"

"Uh, Grim?" I started, trying to get his attention and stop his rambling.

He immediately stopped his pacing and crouched down in front of me, "What's wrong? Do you need something? Are you hungry? You must be craving something. I'll go get you some food."

It took me a moment to realize that this was Death's version of freaking out. It also took all I had not to laugh at that realization. Anyway, I expected some sort of reaction, but not this. As long as we're being honest though, I'm not sure what I expected. I just know that it wasn't _this_.

Death got up and started towards the door but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back, "Grim, I don't need anythin and I'm not hungry er cravin anythin. Just… sit down fer a sec, 'kay?"

He did as I asked and took a seat in the other chair. It was a start.

"Okay, so I know this is big news and we both have every right ta be freakin the fuck out but I think we should stay calm and discuss this like the rational adults we slightly are."

"When did you become the rational one?" Death chuckled.

"When ya started panicking. Which was quite entertainin, by the way." I giggled back.

"Did you expect me not to?"

"Kinda, yeah. But it's understandable that ya did, after all we _are_ havin a-"

The Reaper's eyes widened as if realizing something and cut me off by pulling me off of my chair and onto his lap."

 _Wait, what?_

"A baby…" he whispered into my hair.

"Hm?"

"A baby." He repeated. "We're having a baby."

"Well, yeah. I mean, he ain't gonna come out a full grown adult. Or at least I hope not. Not sure how you Nephilim are born."

We both laughed at my lame attempt of a joke but the Reaper stopped when I guess he caught something I said, "He?"

"Yeah, Alina told me it's gonna be a boy. Didja know she can see the future?"

"Yes," he chuckled "I did."

"The Jackass also knows, not that it's a boy but bout the baby in general. It's what he was tryin ta tell ya back at the Dry Road."

"I see…" was all he said, though he looked as if he wanted to punch Strife.

Time to move on! "Soooo…" I started.

"So?" Death repeated, though with less o's.

"Sooo… whatcha think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yeah, are ya happy? Mad? Ecstatic? Terrified? Cause I'm feelin all those 'cept mad. Surprisingly."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Hells if I know. But are ya?"

"No, Hope, I'm not mad."

"Okay, but are ya happy? Really that's all that matters ta me right now."

Death pulled me into a tight hug before answering, "I'm ecstatic."

Of course I hugged him back, "Good." Releasing my baby daddy from the hug, I stood and stretched, "Whelp, guess we better start getting ready fer this big fight."

Death stood as well, "You're not going."

"…What?"

"If you fight, there's a greater chance you could lose the baby. I can't let you take that risk."

Well, so much fer not stressing. "Ya cain't _let_ me? Excuse you but I've been waist deep in this shit fer too long ta back out now so I _am_ goin and damn whatever ya say."

"Hope…" Death began, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was probably realizing too late what he got himself into.

"Just try and fuckin stop me." I cut him off with a glare. Probably not the smartest thing I could have said but again, when have I ever been smart.

"Alright." The Reaper finally sighed. "But you're staying as far away from the fight as possible."

"Ya got it boss." I answered with a smile, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. To be honest, I still wasn't too happy about being left out of the fight itself but at least I got to be there and cheer them on. Maybe I should make some pom-poms or something. Anyway, I saw where Death was coming from though. He was just worried about myself and our child. Preggos or not, I doubt I'd be of much help anyway.

"At least let me help ya get ready." I added.

I heard Death mumble something but didn't catch what it was. I was about to ask what he said but he spoke up and went on talking, "No, you don't need to stress yourself."

 _Think it's a bit too late fer that._ "Grim, chillax. Just gettin some stuff together ain't gonna stress me er the baby."

"I only need to restock my potions and get Harvester. You can go on to bed and get some rest."

"Harvester? Whazzat?" I yawned. Now that he mentioned rest, I found that I was very tired.

"My scythe. I haven't been able to use it until now due to the Council."

"Whatcha mean?" I asked, sitting back down and watching the Reaper gather supplies.

"Whatever mission I'm on has to be sanctioned by the Council. If it isn't, I can't use Harvester. Even with the Seals broken, I still wasn't able to since the Council was corrupted."

"Ah, otay. But ya can use it now since they ain't corrupted no more and ya got your powers back which means it's okay with the stone bastards now?"

"Not exactly."

Pulling my feet up onto the chair, I hugged my knees and waited for him to explain.

"Since we are defying the Charred Council now, I can use Harvester how I please."

"So putting it simply, before you couldn't use it cause your bosses said so but now ya can cause ya don't give a shit anymore."

"Putting it simply." He repeated with a little half smile that was barely noticeable.

"I really love your smile." I found myself blurting out. _Damn, I must be really sleepy._

Death's tiny smile turned into a wolfish grin as he drew closer. I didn't think he could make an expression like that. "What else do you 'really love'?" he asked kneeling so his eyes were level with mine.

 _Speakin o' which..._

Putting my feet back on the floor, I took his face in my hands. Don't ask why. Anyway, I already got myself into this, might as well roll with it. "I really love your eyes, despite my intense hatred o' orange. I really love your cynicism. I really love your level-headiness. Well, most o' the time you're level-headed. I really love your laugh so you should do it more often. Most importantly, I love _you_."

Grim looked almost surprised at my confessions.

 _Hmm… I like that expression. I wonder just how much I_ can _surprise 'im…_

So, deciding to take it one step further, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against Death's in a gentle kiss. Of course he kissed back and was soon pulling my ponytail holder out and tangling one hand in my hair while the other rested on my hip. Also of course, I had to ruin the mood by yawning. Why is it that I've never felt like I need to sleep until now?

With another chuckle, Grim lifted me from my seat, carried me to the bed, and - once I was nice and comfy - laid down beside me.

"Ain'tcha got stuffs ta prepare?" I asked.

"I can finish in the morning."

"How can you tell it's mornin here anyway?"

"I have my ways, Hope. Now go to sleep."

"Mmkay." I said, snuggling closer to Death. "Mmm cozy." With that, I finally drifted off into oblivion.

I don't think I have been asleep for too long when I felt something sharp digging into my arm and poking my cheek. At another sharp poke to the face, I cracked my eyes open to find myself still snuggled against Death's chest, his arm around me protectively. Speaking of whom, it seemed he was still asleep so it wasn't him doing the poking. Looking over, I discovered a crow perched on my arm. This was not just any oversized crow, it was Dust.

"Mmm whaddya want Dust?" I whispered to the crow, trying not to wake Death.

In answer, the bird grabbed a beakful of my hair and yanked before letting it go and flying to the door.

 _Guess he wants me to go outside._ So after gently extracting myself from the Reaper's hold, I followed Dust. After grabbing Severance and my hook and wrapping Death's scarf back around my neck, I opened the door and Death's crow immediately flew outside. Of course I followed.

Waiting for me out there was none other than Alina, Strife, Labnuhn and Zarxar.

"Sup guys." I greeted them with a yawn. "Ain't y'all supposed ta be gettin ready fer a big fight er somethin?"

"Aren't you?" Alina shot back.

"Grim said he's gonna finish in the mornin and I ain't fightin."

"Death convince you not to fight to protect the baby?" she guessed.

"More er less."

"What baby?" Lab jumped in. That's right, they still didn't know.

"Oh, well, mine and Grim's baby. I'm kinda pregnant now."

Unexpectedly, my adoptive brothers rounded on Alina. "Why didn't you tell us this?" Zar all but yelled.

"We can't let her go do this with us now." Lab added.

"I tried to tell you two that asking her was a bad idea but you insisted. 'She'll love it!' you said. 'She'll get mad if we leave her out.'"

I guess it was time to join in. "Guys, what the fuck are y'all on about? And can ya please tone it down a bit? Grim's still asleep." I yawned again.

Alina sighed before beginning her explanation, "We're planning a bit of a… preemptive strike on the Council. Your brothers wanted you to come along but I told them you shouldn't but didn't tell them why."

It didn't take me long to decide, "I think I'll have to pass this time. Sorry dudes. Gotta think bout this baby." I said with another yawn. Geez, why am I still so sleepy?

"Hold on." Alina said before taking my face and turning it this way and that and even lifting one of my eyelids for whatever reason. "Should have known he'd try something like this…"

"What the fuck are ya doin?" I asked, stepping away.

"Give me your arm for a sec." She said. Before I could though, she grabbed the appendage and drew one her blades. Before I could stop her, she slashed the inside of my arm. It wasn't too deep but it stung like Hells.

"What the fuckin Hells are ya doin?!" I whispered yelled.

"You're not feeling sleepy anymore, are you?" she asked, wiping her blade off before resheathing it.

"What? I-" Now that she mentioned it… "No, I'm not. But that's probably because I've just been injured."

"No, it's because Death put a spell on you to make you sleep and I just broke it. He was probably planning to leave you here in the morning while we went to face the Council."

"That… bastard! Ya know what, I changed my mind. Hells yeah I'll go." Will I endanger my own child just to get back at Grim for pulling a dumbass stunt like this? Unfortunately. I told the Creator I wasn't a good mother. But hopefully it won't be anything too strenuous. "So what do ya mean by 'preemptive strike'?"

"You remember the dynamite?" Strife spoke up for the first time.

I couldn't help but grin, "Yeah, I remember the dynamite."

* * *

 _Yeah! I like this "preemptive strike" idea. Especially since it involves explosives. And how dare Grim try to pull a fucking stunt like that?!_

 _Excited, nervous, and angry,_

 _Hope_


	23. The Actual Preemptive Strike!

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners! WHOOO! I might have eaten some strange leaves I found on the floor… Kidding! But anyway! Thanks go to detrametal of course! And I don't own Darksiders! Now let's move on so I can play more FFXV!**

* * *

"So if ya can pass through the Veil thingy yourself, why did ya ride with Big Red earlier?" I asked Alina as we walked through the Council's domain. In order to get here, I had to ride with Strife - which neither of us was too happy about - but Lab, Zar, and Alina could pass though it by themselves. Speaking of the other two demons, they were trailing along behind us with the crates of dynamite. And before you say anything about us making them carry it, they offered.

But moving on, the she demon sighed before answering, "Because one: he's my boyfriend and I like to ride with him, and two: it's easier to travel though the Veil when you have someone else focusing for you."

"Whatcha mean?"

"It's easy to get lost in the Veil between worlds." Strife answered for her. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet until now. "If you lose focus on where you're going, you could end up in a completely different world than the one you were originally going to. Or you could just stay lost forever inside the Veil."

"Ah, I see. So one could have possibly winded up back on Earth er Sammy's realm?"

"Yeah."

 _Hm, what's got him all mopey?_

Didn't really matter cause we had arrived! Alina and Jack started up the stairs without any hesitation but I hung back and so did Lab and Zar.

"Uh guys? Shouldn't we be a bit more sneaky-sneak bout this?"

"Probably," Alina answered, not looking back, "but we need to hurry before the other Horsemen come or the Council finally realize their territory's been invaded."

Accepting this explanation, I followed them up, "So ya mean they don't know we're here yet?"

"If they did, we'd be up shit creek without a paddle." It was the jackass's turn to say.

"Why do I feel like we're already up shit creek?"

"Because we are but at least we still have both of our paddles." The she demon smiled wryly. " _Now_ you can be sneaky-sneak. We're here."

We arrived at the top to see the Charred Council who appeared to be asleep.

 _Well that has to be a good sign, right?_

"Let's do this quickly and get the Hell outta here." Alina whispered.

With a nod, we started dividing up the dynamite. Once that was done, we split up, Zar and myself took middle, Alina and Lab got Lefty, and Strife took Righty. At the silent count of three, we lit the fuses and threw the explosives into the mouths of the stone bastards. Now we just had to wait a bit for the big _KA-BOOM_!

So we waited. And waited. And waited. Aaaaaand nothing.

"Uh, shouldn't it have exploded already?" I whispered to the others.

"Yeah… what the Hell is going on? I know that dynamite was still good." Alina whispered back.

Then we heard the chuckling which soon turned into full-blown laughter. We looked over to the right side of the platform to see Strife almost doubled over, not even anymore to be quiet.

"Shut up before you give us away!" Alina whispered/yelled at him.

"What the fuck're ya laughin 'bout Jack?" I asked.

"You should have seen your faces!" the Horseman finally managed to get out after a bit.

Alina gasped as if realizing something, "You bastard! What did you do?!"

 _What? Wait, no, he may be the highest level o' jackass but he wouldn't betray us… would he?_

Strife managed to calm down enough to speak normally and even took his helmet off to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Simple, _demon_ , I soaked the dynamite while you were arguing with the other two."

"What the fuck man?! Why would ya _do_ that?! Who the Hells side are ya on?!" I yelled at him. Think it was a little bit too late for quiet now.

"The winning side." He smirked before putting his helmet back on. "Why do you think I joined Death against the Nephilim in the first place?"

"His charming personality?" I guessed.

"You little bitch…" Alina growled as she started towards the traitor.

As soon as she took the first step, Strife drew one of his pistols and fired a warning shot before aiming it at her head, "I won't hesitate to kill _you_."

The she demon growled again but stopped.

"Alright Brat, you two get with them." Strife ordered, nodding towards Alina and Lab.

"Think we can take 'im?" I asked the she demon once we were grouped together.

She didn't even take a moment to consider it, "Three demons and a human against a fully powered asshole of a Horseman that specializes in long range? No."

"So we're fucked."

"Majorly."

"Fuck." With a sigh, I glanced back at Lab and Zar, "Either o' ya got a plan?"

The demons just shook their heads.

"Double fuck. Well I think it's safe ta say we just lost both our paddles." Might as well go ahead and ask, "So, Jackass, what's the plan?"

It seemed Strife was all too happy to answer, "Well, Brat, the Council kills your 'brothers' then takes you two hostage and use you to make War and Death do whatever they want. Of course that leaves Fury but she can't do anything by herself."

"So tell me, does it feel good ta betray your family?"

"Yeah, it does actually."

Then the sleeping stone bastards finally awoke. Bout frikkin time.

" **Well done Strife.** " Middle boomed.

I almost expected the Horseman to give a bow.

" **Now,** " Lefty spoke up " **kill all of them.** "

"What?" Strife asked, actually sounding surprised.

" **We only need the Horsemen to** _ **think**_ **we have them.** " Righty explained.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Jack argued.

" **What does it matter? You need only follow orders!** " Middle roared.

 _I say it matters a lot._

"You said you'd lock them away yourselves." Strife continued.

" **Fool!** " Righty yelled. Or, the rock head equivalent of yelled.

" **Why do it ourselves when we have servants who can do it for us?** " Lefty asked, sounding all snobbish and shit. Didn't know they had that rich kid mentality. Just makes me hate them even more.

"Dammit, I've got no choice then." The Horseman mumbled as he reached into a pouch on his belt. Huh, when did that get there?

"It must be such an inconvenience ta have ta kill us yourself." I sighed. "I apologize fer even bein alive in the first place."

"Shut it Brat." He shot back, pulling out three fire-filled glass orbs.

"What're those?" I asked my fellow prisoners.

"In layman's terms? They're grenades." Alina answered.

"Great! Yeah! Cause shootin us just ain't good enough no more, ya gotta blow us up too! Fan-frikkin-tastic!"

"Shut up and get down!" Jack yelled before throwing an orb into each of the Council's gaping mouths.

I only had time to get out a "What?" before a hand yanked me down and three simultaneous explosions rocked the platform and pieces of rock came raining down on us. Lab and Zar ended up protecting Alina and myself from the worst of it though.

"Ya got any idea what the nine rings o' Hell is goin on?" I asked Alina, trying to ignore the ringing in my ears.

"I know as much about this as War knows about romance." She huffed.

"…That's a bit uncalled fer."

"Yet it's true. At least he tries though."

"So we're still up shit creek but does this mean we found our paddles?"

"Not sure yet."

With the dust finally having settled, we were able to get a good look around. Putting it simply, the Charred Council had been blown to smithereens. There was nothing left of the heads now except smoking rocks just barely poking up above the lava. Strife also lay off to the side, blown back by the explosions.

Quickly running over to him, I grabbed his pistol right out of his hand and aimed it at him. Damn it was heavy. "Alright Jackass, what the fuck is goin on?"

"Put that down before you hurt yourself." He groaned as he sat up.

Before I could do so though - not that I was - he snatched the gun back. Faster than I thought possible, I had Severance drawn, Alina was behind him with her short swords crossed over his throat, and Lab and Zar had their weapons out and were ready to start swinging.

"Strife, I think it might be in your best interest to answer Hope's question." Alina said, a crystal clear threat in her voice.

 _Daaamn girl._

I could practically see Strife rolling his eyes, "I was trying to trick the Council and get them to show their actual bodies so we could destroy _those_ instead."

"So you were a double agent?"

The Horseman nodded before continuing his explanation, "I met with them earlier and came up with the plan to bring you two here and they would personally lock you away."

"But they changed the plan." Zar added when Strife stopped talking.

"The bastards."

I looked at Alina. Should we trust him? She just shrugged in answer to my silent question. Well, she wasn't much help. So with a sigh, I asked jack "So, again, whose side are ya on?"

"Same as before, the winning side." He answered.

"Not really the answer I was lookin fer."

"Well it's the answer you got."

"Let me put it this way," Alina butted in, "if it appears we're losing, will you switch sides on us in the middle of a fight?"

"I haven't yet."

"That doesn't mean you won't."

"Fine." The Horseman spat. "I won't."

"Now was that so hard?" I asked, placing Severance back on my back as the others put away their own weapons.

 _Might as be nice now… even though he's still a bastard._ So I offered my hand and helped Strife to his feet. He probably didn't need my help, it was more of an olive branch I guess.

"So what now?" I asked the demons and Horseman.

"We go meet the others and tell them the good news?" Alina shrugged.

"They won't be happy, especially Death." Strife added.

"Who gives a damn? He can suck it up." Yeah, I'm still a wee bit pissed. "Let's get goin."

"There may not be a need to leave." Lab said from where he stood by the stairs.

Without a word, we all went over to see what he was talking about and found War, Fury, and Aen coming up the stairs with Death leading them. As Strife said, he didn't look too happy.

"Oh shit… someone hide me! Tell 'im I ain't here! I was kidnapped by Luci again!" I said before running and hiding behind some rocks.

"Hope, Lucifer is dead." Zar reminded me.

"Shhh, it'll work."

"What happened to 'Who gives a damn? He can suck it up.'?" Jackass asked. I swear I could hear a smirk in his voice.

"Fuck you Jack, I ain't here."

"Whatever you say Brat."

Apparently the Horsemen and angel arrived at the top just a few seconds later because I heard Death ask "Where is she?"

"She was kidnapped by Lucifer again."

 _Lab, ya precious baby, you're too good fer this world._

"In other words," Alina began "she's over there."

 _Bitch!_

Since the traitorous she demon showed the Reaper where I was, it was time to move. I started trying to crawl away to another spot but it would be just my luck that I put my hand down on a sharp rock. " _Merde!_ "

"Hope…" I heard a voice say behind me.

 _Well… I'm fucked. Maybe he'll go away if I ignore 'im._

"Hope, I'm not going to go away if you ignore me."

 _Well shit. Since when can he read minds? Don't matter, on ta Plan B!_

Plastering a big smile on my face, I stood and turned around to face my boyfriend, "Grim! What're _you_ doin here?! Wait, what am _I_ doin here? Speakin o' which, where are we? This is weird. Let's go home."

Death didn't say anything and just stared at me. After a bit, I felt myself whither under the look.

"Uh, sorry?" I offered. Well this was gonna be awkward.

Luckily Alina was there to save the day! From the awkwardness, not me from getting grilled by Death. "C'mon guys, let's give these two lovebirds some privacy and we'll explain everything.

I watched them go instead of looking at Death, "So… I guess _I'll_ have ta explain it ta _you_. First off, this wasn't my idea."

That was as far as I got. Without any warning - as per usual - Death pulled me into a tight hug. As in, I could barely breathe, tight.

"Grim… can't breathe…"

At my words, he loosened his hold but didn't let go completely. "Hope, are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Uh, no? Totally fine."

"Good." He sighed, I guess out of relief. "Why did you do this?"

"Youthful rebellion?"

"What?"

"Ya see, when they first came ta me with this proposition I told 'em no cause I knew how you'd react and I was tryin ta take care o' the baby. Then Alina told me that you'd put a spell thingy on me ta make me sleep and that ya were planning ta leave me behind. Sooo I sorta went 'well fuck him' and came with 'em. So on a scale o' one ta someone stole the cupcake ya were savin fer a rainy day, how mad are ya?"

"I'm not mad."

"No? Cause I sure am! How _dare_ you try ta leave me behind like that! We had a deal dammit!"

"I was trying to protect you and the baby."

"And ya think makin me wait at your home on a strange world and wonderin if you're even gonna come back at all is good fer either o' us?"

"That doesn't excuse what you did. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Yeah, I know. I was just… a bit mad, ya know?"

"I know. My apologies, Hope."

"I'm sorry too. How's bout we make a deal?"

"And what deal would that be?"

"Ya don't try any more dirty tricks like that and I'll try ta be less reckless."

"It's useless to ask you to not be completely reckless, isn't it?" Grim asked with a sigh.

"Now you're catchin on." I answered with a giggle. "So now that that's outta the way, what do we do next?"

Death looked over to where the Council once was before answering, "Next we make sure the Council is really dead."

As if on cue, the ground started the rumble and it appeared as if three somethings were climbing out of the lava pool.

"Well shit. Guess that would be a no ta 'em bein dead then."

"It would appear so. Quickly, go call everyone back." Death said as a large scythe literally flew into his hand. Speaking of which, where'd the scythes on his belt go?

I didn't take the time to wonder and instead gave Grim a quick nod before taking off down the stairs.

It looked like the real battle was about to begin. Fuck.

* * *

 _Let's get this party started!_

 _We're fucked,_

 _Hope_


	24. A Reign Comes To An End

**Thanks go to detrametal and of course I don't own Darksiders. To booknerd104… you know exactly what pumpernickel is! Don't you play this game with me! Also, I gots pizza! XD**

* * *

"Guys! We got a bit o' a problem!" I called to the others as I ran down the stairs, almost tripping in my haste.

"No shit!" Strife replied.

"Grim said ta come back." I continued, ignoring him.

"What's wrong?" War asked.

"Well we came ta the conclusion that the Council's not really dead and whatever just happened was their doin."

"And Death's probably already started the party without us." Strife scoffed.

Then something came flying over us and landed at the base of the stairs. Something pale and holding a giant scythe.

 _Huh, speak o' the Nephilim._ "Death!"

"Get him back up and running as soon as you can." Alina ordered as they ran up the stairs to face the Council and I ran down to my boyfriend, cursing all the way.

"Shit, shit, shit! Shitty damned Hellish fuckin bastard son o' a bitch!"

When I got to the bottom, I found Grim laying face-down and rolled him over to see a huge gash across his chest. Strangely enough, it wasn't bleeding at all. Well he is Death so I guess it kinda makes sense. Still weird though.

"Oh fuck…" I mumbled, lightly poking the wound.

Said poking elicited a groan from the Reaper. "Just because it doesn't bleed doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Fuck, you're alive!" I said before hugging him, earning another groan.

"Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?"

"Well, ya _are_ Death. But it's a good 'fuck, you're alive' not a bad one." Releasing him, I sat up and pushed him back down when he tried to do the same. "Not so fast. You're not moving until _I_ heal _this_." I emphasized my point with another soft poke to the wound. Meaning I barely touched it.

"Then stop poking it." Death hissed.

"It's part o' the healin process."

"I'd rather drink a potion then."

"No, drugs are bad fer ya and the baby."

" _You're_ the one that's pregnant."

"I don't see your point. But anyway, consider any pain ya feel punishment fer makin me worry."

With that, I put my left hand on top of the wound. Let the healing… begin!

"What of all the times you've made _me_ worry?"

"It's my job ta be reckless and make people worry. Now shh so I can concentrate."

Honestly I was a bit worried. I'd never healed anything this bad before, not unless you counted poison and Corruption. I just hope using my powers doesn't affect the baby in any way.

Eventually I was done and let Death sit up. He studied his chest where the wound used to be but due to his mask, I couldn't read his expression but I'd put it close to amazed. Yeah, I know I'm awesome.

"How long have you been able to do that?"

I shrugged, "Fer a while now. But nevermind that, y'allve got a fight ta win, right?"

Death nodded before standing and helpin me to my feet, his scything somehow flying into his free hand. He started up the steps but didn't get very far before he turned back to look at me, "Stay out of the fight."

"Unless the Council drags me into it fer some reason, ya have my word that I will."

My Horseman didn't say anything more and just turned and continued up the stairs.

"Kick some ass fer me! And don't get hurt no more er _I'll_ kick _your_ ass." I yelled before following him up. Just because Grim made me promise to stay out of the fight didn't mean I couldn't watch it.

It wasn't until I got about halfway up that I started hearing the sounds of battle. Swords clashed against one another, pistols fired their rounds one after the other, and a whip cracked against an unseen foe. All of this created the symphony that was a battle.

Is pregnancy supposed to make you try to be poetic or is it just me?

 _What the Hells are they fightin anyway?_

I finally made it to the top to see everyone fighting what looked like three men made of stone who were wielding blades as large as Chaoseater that were also made of stone. To make things even weirder, the stone men had the Charred Council faces. Coincidence? I think not! Which would mean that this is what the Council really looked like.

 _Dammit, cain't things go right fer us just once?_

Strife and Fury were fighting against what was once Lefty while War, Alina, and Aen were going after Righty, and Death, Lab, and Zar fought Middle. Meanwhile I was doomed to stay on the sidelines and cheer them on. Knew I should have brought some pom-poms.

 _Two, four, six, eight, who do we really hate? The Council! Fuckin bastards…_

 _That wasn't a very good cheer._

… _Shut up…_

So far it seemed that everyone was holding their own pretty well. In fact, they really seemed to be kicking some ass. Key part of that sentence was "seemed to be". Taking a closer look, I could see that my comrades were covered in wounds. Even Death, who had just joined in, had a large cut on this left bicep and a few other little cuts here and there… and there… and there… aaaaand there.

 _I thought I told 'im not ta get hurt no more… Also, where's the dynamite when ya need it?_

 _Somewhere besides here._

 _Hmm… wonder if Jack's got any more o' those grenade thingies._

 _Doubtful, if he did he'd probably used 'em already._

 _Well shit. Wait…_

 _Hm?_

 _Go away!_

 _Fine. Whatever. Don't listen ta your conscience. See if I care._

So this whole time I've just been talking to my conscience. Huh. Well, I certainly feel less crazy. And here I thought I just didn't have one.

But anyway! Back to the bigger problem at hand! The fight had gone from "Yeah! They're kickin ass!" to "Shit. They're getting their asses kicked." In other, lesser, words… We. Were. Fucked. But hey, what else is new?

Zarxar lay off to the side, a small puddle of blood forming under him, Fury had been thrown against a stalagmite (or is it a stalactite? Whatever the one that comes out of the ground) and was still sitting there probably dazed, and Aen looked as if he may have broken a few ribs. Everyone else's wounds weren't as bad.

 _So many injuries, so little time… Wait, playin medic don't count as actually fightin, does it? Plus I still don't know if and/or how it'll affect the baby. Anyway, one o' 'em better pull a miracle outta their ass real quick like._

For the time being though, I stood back and watched the fight. I was unable to look away from Death, Lab, and Zar's - who had rejoined them despite the large slash across his back - part of it. Middle slashed downward but the red demon blocked with his mace. While he had the stone man in a deadlock, the Horseman and the purple demon swept up behind him and swung at his unprotected back. Working together like this, I'm so proud of them. Even if all they did was chip off a few pieces of stone. How tough were these bastards anyway? And why can't things be easy for once? Anyway, breaking out of the deadlock, Middle swung around, his blade outstretched, trying to cleave the two attackers in half. Skillfully, Zar dropped to the ground - the blade completely missing him - as Death back flipped out of the way, somehow leaving behind the purple ghost of a reaper to continue the attack. While Middle's back was turned, Lab jumped up and swung down at him, putting his full weight behind the swing.

 _Whoo! That's my man! And my brothers!_

Know what it did? Cracked the stone! Yay! You expected me to say it didn't do anything, didn't you? Well not sorry to disappoint! They were finally getting somewhere!

After cracking the stone man's head, Lab landed hard, his hooves also cracking the ground. Totally forgot he and hooves. That's weird now. Neither him nor Zar seem like the type of demons that should have hooves. But anyway, I'm getting off track again.

Middle roared at the new wound, out of which lava was now trickling. Wow. They bleed lava. I feel like I should have seen that coming. Angered by the injury, stone man redoubled his efforts, hacking and slashing at the Horseman and demons and basically just putting them on the defensive and not giving them the chance to get an attack of their own in.

That didn't matter though cause things were about to take a turn for the better. The Reaper motioned for the two demons to get back before a purple mist started to surround him and he rose into the air. When he landed, and the mist dispersed, a giant, well, reaper stood - floated - in his place. It seemed the other Horsemen were following his example and were also turning into their more powerful forms.

I'm wondering if they just remembered they could do that or if they were just waiting until they got really desperate to pull that rabbit out of the hat. Either way, it didn't matter. The tables had officially turned! With the Horsemen taking over now, the others retreated back to where I was and I started healing what injuries I could, starting with Zar.

"So does this mean we finally got our paddles back?" I asked Alina.

"It would seem so." She answered with a grin.

"Sweet."

Moving on the Aen's broken ribs, I watched as Death repeatedly swung his even more giant scythe at Middle. He was doing a lot more damage than before and more lava was pouring from the stone man as more wounds were created on his stone body. This time it was the Council who couldn't get the chance to attack. It didn't take long for Death to get Middle down on his knees. War, Strife, and Fury also had their opponents in similar states of distress. As in on some unseen signal, the Horseman delivered the final blows. Death just simply swung Harvester down and straight through Middle. And thus, the Charred Council was finally destroyed.

The former enforcers returned to their normal forms and we ran over to congratulate them.

I more or less tackled Death and hugged his neck. He, in turn, grabbed my waist and spun us around to keep from losing his balance.

"Ya did it ya crazy fucker! Are ya seriously hurt?" I asked once he had set me down. I really felt like crying now. "Ya better not be seriously hurt."

"I'm not, my Hope." He answered. I could hear the smile in his voice. Why wouldn't he be happy though? He just killed his tyrant bosses.

"Good." I looked around at the others to see Lab, Zar, and Strife sitting nears the stairs while Alina refused to let go of War and Aeneas took off his helmet and actually kissed Fury. Even more surprising, she was kissing him back.

 _Huh, didn't see that comin._

Turning my attention away from the two new lovebirds, I asked Death "So it's over now?"

"It's over." He confirmed.

Except it wasn't.

At the sound of shifting rocks, we all turned to see three somethings trying to crawl out of the Council's stone bodies.

"What now?!" Strife yelled from across the platform.

What finally emerged from the stone corpses was… a cherub, an imp, and a…

 _Izzat a frog?!_

"What… the actual… fuck?" I said aloud. Lab was kinda right.

"I was right!" said demon cheered.

"You were partially right." Alina corrected him.

Anyway… the cherub was the classic curly blonde hair, big blue eyes, and fluffy white wings. Basically the cutest wittle fing you eva did see! The imp, by comparison, looked like something you'd try to drown in a bathtub. Its skin was dark purple and had a scrawny twig-like body with a large head, big bulbous black eyes, tiny horns, a thin pointed tail, and small wings that looked like they would barely be able to lift it off the ground. Last but not least, the frog was… well… actually it was a pretty large toad. But that was it.

"I repeat, what the actual fuck? These tiny little things were the Council all along? All this time y'allve been fightin against a cherub, an imp, and a frog?!"

"Watch your tongue!" the cherub yelled, his voice matching his looks.

"Actually, I'm a toad." The frog spoke up, it's voice sounding… croaky.

"No, you're a frog. You've lost your right ta be a toad."

"What is the meaning of this?" War asked.

The imp spoke up this time, "We were tired of the constant fighting between the angels and demons so we begged the Creator for power to end it."

"He granted it and we formed the Charred Council." The cherub finished.

"I'ma kick the frog." I whispered to Death.

"Don't kick the frog." He whispered back.

"I'ma kick the frog."

"Please don't kick me." The toad jumped in. Heh, get it? Jumped? Cause he's a toad? Dammit that's funny.

"I'ma kick ya."

"So do we need to kill you or is the council officially disbanded?" Strife asked, reaching for his pistols.

"There's no need to kill them." The toad spoke up.

 _What?_

Without any warning, the cherub and the imp burst into black flames. It took only a few seconds until the two creatures were nothing but ash. They didn't even get a chance to scream.

 _What the Hells?_

Smoke started to surround the frog and when it dispersed a man stood in its place. Putting it simply, he was Hella fine! He had chiseled features, black hair that was wild and curly, emerald eyes, and oh my glob his muscles! How did I know he had awesome muscles? Simple, he was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a smirk, that's how. Hot damn he was a sexy bastard.

"Who are you?" Death asked him.

He smiled at us, his teeth blindingly white, "You may call me Adam."

 _Huh, the frog turned inta a prince. And no one had ta kiss 'im! We are makin so much progress in today's fairytale technology._

" _What_ are you?" I asked the stud muffin. What? Just because I'm on a diet doesn't mean I can't look in the fridge. But anyway, he looked human but who was I to judge a book by its cover? I mean, War would look human too if it wasn't for his giant stature and glowing eyes.

"I'm the same as you, Eve. I am a human. Or, more importantly, I am the _first_ human."

 _Oooh, he's_ that _Adam. Wait, he's_ that _Adam?!_ "That's impossible and my name ain't Eve, it is Hope."

Adam made is way over to Death and myself before taking my hand and kissing the back of it. Luckily I was still wearing my new gloves. No offense to him and his… extreme hotness but it just felt gross. "Your name may be different but you _are_ Eve and together we will recreate the human race."

Okay first, ew. Second, can he _not_ see that I'm with Grim? Third, I wish people would stop treating me like breeding stock. I know it's my destiny or whatever but still. Oh and fourth, wasn't this guy technically my ancestor? Cause I wasn't into that kind of thing.

It seemed like Death had had enough. He broke out hands apart and pushed me behind him, " _Hope_ is not interested."

"How about letting _Eve_ speak for herself." Adam shot back.

"No, he's right." I answered for myself, wiping the back of my hand on my shorts. " _Hope_ ain't interested."

"But Eve, you are more important than he will ever understand." Adam tried to argue. When that didn't work, he switched tactics, "Do you know how much blood he has on his hands? He will sully you. He doesn't _deserve_ you."

"And you do? How much o' that blood is on your hands too fer givin the orders?"

"That's not important."

"Then do pray tell what is?"

"Earth must be repopulated with _pure_ humans. Whatever children you two have will be… _monsters_." He finished with a disgusted look.

 _Oh. No. He. Did. Not!_

That was the last straw, not that I had many to begin with. But not only did he insult my boyfriend but he had to take a jab at my baby too? That just wasn't going to fly. But he sure was.

Pushing Grim out of the way, I drew back and punched that smug son of a bitch, making him stumble back a few paces. He didn't exactly fly but blood was pouring from his now broken nose and that was good enough for me. But today's lesson? Don't piss off the pregnant lady.

"Ya can insult me all ya want but when ya start dissin my boyfriend and my baby, _then_ you've crossed the line."

"Your baby? You can't mean…"

"Oh I can mean. I'm pregnant, Grim's the dad, and our baby's gonna be a beautiful little fucker!"

"You're going to regret this. I am Adam! The first human!"

"Yeah? Well what's that gotta do with the price o' corn? Cause I'm Hope, the last human! And I ain't gonna regret shit."

"You really need to stop getting us into fights, Brat." Strife spoke up.

"No one's makin ya stay." I snapped.

Turning back to the lava pool, Adam reached down into it and pulled out a sword.

 _How the fuck…?_

It wasn't as big as the stone one he was using earlier and it looked rather plain but I bet it'd get the job done. But anyway, the time for studying was past. The time for - hopefully - the last boss fight was upon us.

Adam raised his blade and got into his fighting stance while my comrades did the same. I was still stuck playing cheerleader/medic.

 _Now that I think bout it, didn't we all jump ta fightin too quickly?_

With that in mind, I stepped forward, "Whoa guys, Jackass is right. I shouldn't drag y'all inta my fights."

"Hope, you're not fighting him." Death said.

"Not by meself. What better way ta help build a relationship than watchin each other's backs, right?" I asked him, hugging his arm.

"You're _not_ fighting him." The Reaper repeated.

"Grim, he insulted you and our child. I can't just let 'im get away with that. And, as much as I hate ta admit it again, Jack is right. I've been pickin fights that I haven't been helpin with and I'm tired o' it."

Death just looked at me for a moment before finally speaking, "You really need to stop picking fights."

"I will after this." I smiled.

Death glared at me, a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll try."

Adam cleared his throat, "If you two are done…"

"Oh we're done. Thanks fer waitin."

"Are you ready then?" he asked, sounding impatient.

"We're ready." Death answered. "We will fight you."

"Death, are you sure that's wise?" Fury asked. "If Hope is pregnant-"

"No, I'm not sure." Grim cut her off.

"But I won't let 'im leave me outta this." I finished for him.

"Eve, I suggest you take the Horseman's advice and stay out of this." Adam laughed.

"What's the matter, _Adam_? Scared to take on another human?" I taunted.

That made him shut up real quick like. "No, I'd just hate to kill you. Remember, you are needed to recreate the humans."

"Forgettin that ain't exactly an easy thing ta do, especially with _you_ 'round." I switched my attention to Grim, "So shall we get this party started?"

Before I could draw Severance though, Death shoved me back into a pair of strong, rough arms that wrapped around me and trapped me against an equally rough body.

"Dammit, what the fuck?"

"Labnuhn, hold her back and make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

I struggled against my demon brother, "Grim ya biastard! Ya promised ya wouldn't pull this shit no more!"

"I can't risk you or the baby getting hurt." Death said, pulling Harvester to him. Still don't understand how he can do that.

 _Shit fuckin dammit! Bitch! I've never wanted ta hit 'im so badly before._ "Dammit Lab! Lemme go!"

"I'm sorry Hope but I can't." The red demon answered.

"And why the fuck not?!"

"Death is more frightening than you are."

…He had me there.

"And I also do not want you to get hurt." He continued.

"We'd hate to lose our new sister so soon." Zar joined in.

"Shit…" Weeeelll when they put it like that…

Without another word, Death dashed towards Adam, his scythe somehow turning into a spear.

 _What the fuuuuuck? Since when could he do that?_

When he got close enough, he jabbed the weapon at the first human who deflected it with his own blade. Thinking Death had given him an opening, Adam took his own swipe at the Horseman who dodged out of the way just in time, again leaving behind that ghostly reaper. While Death stood back and planned his next attack I guess, Adam managed to either block or dodged all the attacks that the spectral form could throw at him. As soon as the form disappeared, Death himself was back at it with his dual scythes. Which Adam blocked. Fuck.

"None o' ya are gonna help 'im?!" I yelled at the others who were just watching the fight.

"This is Death's fight now." War answered simply.

"Says who?!"

"You did, Brat." Strife spoke up this time.

"No, I said it was _our_ fight."

"Then go help him."

"Golly gosh mister! You'll really let me?!" I said, practically tasting the sarcasm on my tongue. It tasted bitter this time. But he was right. I _should_ go help him. And I _would_ if it wasn't for Lab holding me back.

Then it came to me. What was that old saying? Can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs? I feel that could apply here.

"I'm really sorry bout this Lab but I'm tired o' pickin fights and not bein able ta join in." With that, I kicked my demon brother in his hooved leg equivalent of a shin. Pretty sure it hurt me more than it hurt him but he still let go and I was able to make my escape.

I hit the ground running, drawing Severance as I made my way towards the fight. Seems I was just in time. Death swung down with both of his blades at the same time and Adam caught both of them on his sword. While they were stuck like that I went around Grim and dropped kicked Adam in the stomach with a nice "Sparta!", making him let go of his sword and stumble back while holding his abdomen.

 _Booyah bitch!_

While Adam was trying to regain his composure, Death helped me to my feet.

"We're gonna talk bout your mistake later." I warned him.

"It wasn't a mistake." He argued.

"It was if ya value this relationship. But anyway, should we?" I asked, nudging Adam's sword which had fallen to the ground with my ax.

"We'd never hear the end of it from War if we didn't." He answered.

"But he'd be easier ta fight this way."

"Just shut up and give me my sword!" Adam yelled, finally able to stand up straight.

I looked to Grim who just nodded. So I guess we were playing this fairly then. Too bad. Picking up the weapon - by the hilt of course - I tossed it to the first human who unfortunately caught it.

And so the fight began again. Come to think of it, this was the first time we've actually fought side by side like this. Just wait until we tell our children about this. Yes, I meant to say children. I hope Death doesn't expect us to have only one kid.

Adam was the first to attack this time. He charged at us with a battle cry, his sword raised high. I blocked it this time, the shock of the metals clashing traveling up my arms and making my teeth rattle. Damn he was strong. Guess all that boasting wasn't for nothing then. Shit. I know I shouldn't have but I grinned as Death swept up behind him, preparing to strike. Before he really could, Adam kicked back, catching Grim in the thigh. Of course this didn't stop him and he swung at the first human, still using the dual scythes. Adam tried to pull his sword away to block the attack but I wasn't having it. Swinging Severance down, I caught his blade between the shaft and the ax head and planted both of the blades in the ground. Unfortunately he dropped into a crouch, Death's blades missing him by mere centimeters. Damn. His first attack successfully dodged, the Reaper also crouched and scythed his leg out, catching Adam in the shins and sending him face first into the stone floor. This also somehow dislodged his sword since he refused to let go of it. Ooooh that's gotta hurt. And to think this guy wanted to take us all on at the same time.

Thinking we'd won, I pulled Severance out of the ground and hefted it on my shoulder. I was wrong. Adam rolled, knocking me off my feet. Luckily Death was there to catch me. It seemed this fish still had some fight left in him.

"Using Eve as a shield?" Adam said from behind me, probably getting to his feet. "How low can you get _Kinslayer_? It's not bad enough you had to sully her with hands soaked in blood and Corruption, now you're willing to sacrifice her to save yourself?"

 _Where in the nine rings o' Hell is he gettin this shit?_

"See Eve? He doesn't really love you and yet you've made a child with him."

Okay now I was getting pissed. I took a deep breath to make sure I didn't just go bitch slap that fucker right now. Anger and rashness wouldn't get us anywhere now.

"Duck." Death whispered as he formed Harvester into one large scythe again.

I did as he said and immediately dropped to my knees. He swung Harvested but only managed to give Adam a cut across his chest. It wasn't that deep but it was a bleeding wound which meant that it was progress. Yay! Turning around, I launched myself at Adam and tackled him to the ground. Quickly moving up to sit on his stomach, I raised my hand.

"Fuck you and your stupid literally hot as Hell face."

"What?" he asked, probably confused by the literally.

"Don't ya _dare_ insult my Death!" I literally fired up my hand and gave Adam a Hope's Flamin Hot Bitch Slap™.

The first human screamed out in pain and before I knew what was going on, he had us rolled over to where I was pinned underneath him. Even though my hand only had a split second of contact with his face, it still looked severely burned.

"How dare you?!" he yelled, grabbing his sword and putting the point right above my jugular.

 _Kuso tawagoto…_ My response? Besides those first curse words plus a few others? I smiled at him. I wasn't a big fan of playing distraction but hey, whatever worked right?

The tip of Death's scythe came down but stopped just short of Adam's neck when there was a bright flash of light.

" _ **Enough!**_ " the Creator yelled.

 _Right on frikkin time. Now what'd I do with my sunglasses?_

While he was distracted by the light, I quickly pushed Adam off of me. Handing over Severance, which I had dropped, Death helped me to my feet.

"Creator!" Adam said, immediately kneeling.

The rest of us just sort of stood there.

" _ **Adam, I did not grant you those powers so that you could kill those that displeased you. You are to use them to preserve the Balance!**_ " I'd never heard him so angry before.

"But Creator, I am! Bringing the humans back now would disrupt the Balance!" The first human argued, finally standing.

" _ **It is my Will that they be brought back now.**_ "

"But surely you did not mean for them to be half-human, half-Nephilim abominations! The new humans must be pure as the first ones were!"

"Hey! Do _not_ make me break your nose again!" I told him.

"Quiet Eve!"

"Excuse you!"

" _ **It is also my Will that the new humans not be pure. I told Hope that it was her choice who she loved and created the new race with.**_ " Big man answered.

 _Not really a choice cause soul mates and all that but whatevs._

"But Creator…"

" _ **That is enough Adam. Your time has long since passed. I regret not making you pass on with your beloved Eve. I will not make that mistake again.**_ "

"Wait-"

The Creator didn't wait. Adam disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only his sword with fell to the floor with a _clang_. Well, that was almost a disappointment.

I was the first to speak up, "Uh, thanks mate."

He ignored me in favor of the Horsemen, " _ **I come to you now with a request.**_ "

"The Creator wants something from us? The world really has come to an end." Strife snorted.

Said Creator ignored Jackass's smartass comment, " _ **Now that the Charred Council is gone, the ancient war between Heaven and Hell will resume. Unless… there is someone to take their place. What I ask is that you four become the new protectors of the Balance.**_ "

"We were already doing that." Jack sighed.

" _ **Yes but this time you won't have to take orders or rely on someone else for your strength.**_ " The Creator chuckled.

"I'll do it." Death answered first. I was so proud of my man I gave him a hug.

"I will as well." War added.

"Of course I will too." Fury said.

"What the Hell, might as well." Strife sighed again.

" _ **I thank you. You have all done more for Creation than anyone will ever know. Good luck.**_ " With that, he disappeared.

"So it's finally over?" I asked Death.

"It's finally over." He answered.

"Sooo what y'all wanna do now?"

* * *

 _So it's finally for legit serious over. It's been a fun ride but I think I'm ready to settle down now. Wait, why was Adam a toad in the first place?_

 _Officially the last human,_

 _Hope_


	25. Hope Is A Thing With Feathers

**Thanks go to detrametal and I don't own Darksiders! This is the second to last chapter so enjoy it while you can! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and HA! To caditeeos, I know it's sad but all okay things must come to an end… And to Karon Dethe, thank you, thank you.**

* * *

It was time.

I paced outside of the smallish stone building, trying to block out Hope's muffled screams. It wasn't working and it only grew harder with every hour that passed. As much as I wanted to, I had been forbidden from entering. Partly because they knew I hated seeing Hope in so much pain, and partly because the last time I entered the building Hope threw a vase at my head and yelled that I did this to her along with her customary string of curses, some of which even I didn't understand. Speaking of which, what is a fuck-ass?

But anyway, I _did_ do this to her, in a way. I had imagined waiting until everything was over before starting our family. There was no question that we _would_ have a family of our own, after all Hope is the second Eve. It was fate for her to create the new humans. Or abominations as Adam had called them, a comment that still pissed me off. Moving on, I know I may not seem like the type to like children and it's true. When it comes to other's spawn. It will be different when it comes to my own.

I feel I should mention that Hope and I are married now. It was a small ceremony purely for Hope's sake since the Nephilim had no such thing as marriage in our culture. Alina explained that a wedding was something every human girl looked forward to and that it would mean a lot to my little human. Though Hope assured me we didn't have to do anything like that, she cried at the ceremony with a look of pure happiness on her face. Which means that all the trouble was worth it. The rings were simple gold bands given to us by the Maker Alya when we first came to see Muria about the baby. Of course Hope's has an enchantment that's supposed to protect her. So far it seemed to be working.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping my pacing, and looked to see War. He was probably trying to offer some comfort but that wasn't working either. But of course he and Alina had come along with Fury and, surprisingly, Strife. Also surprisingly, Hope's angel friend and demon brothers had shown up. Though I'm not sure how they knew about his. Probably Alina.

Finally, after six and a half hours, the screaming stopped. What seemed like an eternity passed before the crying started. The crying of a newborn.

Brushing off War's hand, I threw open the door. There sat Hope on a table, propped up on multiple pillows, partially covered with a blanket, and clutching a small bundle to her chest. Despite all the blood, she seemed to be okay. This was confirmed by Muria when she told me that they were both healthy as she left, her job done.

I could only watch as my human smiled down at the cooing bundle. She switched that smile to me when she noticed me still standing in the doorway, "Well don't just stand there, come say hey ta your kid."

I did as she said and made my way closer. Before I took our child from her, I removed my mask and set it on the table. I did not want that mask to be the first thing my son sees of his father.

"He looks just like you." Hope said, handing me the newborn.

He was so small he could almost fit in one of my hands, though my wife made sure I used both. He did indeed look a lot like me but his eyes were green like one of his mother's.

He reached up towards me, making little baby noises. Moving him to the crook of my arm, I reached a finger down. He grabbed ahold of it and refused to let go. I never understood why babies had such a strong grip.

"What do you want to name him?" I asked Hope, who was laying back with her eyes closed.

"Hmmm, Alexander."

"Alexander?"

"Mmhmm, Alex fer short. Ya got any other ideas?"

Honestly I hadn't thought about what to name him. "No, I like Alexander."

I could feel Hope's eyes on me, meaning she doubted my words. "You're smilin." She said eventually.

"I am?" I had not noticed.

It seemed Hope was about to say something else but Alexander started laughing and we found ourselves distracted by the sound.

"Why don't ya go show 'im off while I get cleaned up?" Hope suggested, still smiling down at Alex.

"Is it okay for you to move so soon?"

"Yeah, fast healer, remember?"

"I remember."

Before I knew what she was doing, Hope leaned over and pressed her lips against mine. "I love ya, my Death." She said after pulling away.

"I love you too, my Hope."

She pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead next, "And I love ya too, my little conqueror."

He just laughed again and tried to grab her hair.

I watched as Hope played with the baby for a bit and tried to smooth down his black tuft of hair. Her face was still cover with sweat and she was a mess - as she would put it - but she was still beautiful.

"Alright, go on and I'll be there in a sec." She said, waving me out. "Oh, and I didn't mean ta actually hit ya with that vase."

"I know." I chuckled.

I made my way outside to show the others, realizing too late that I hadn't put my mask back on. I found the three demons, the angel, and Strife playing some card game while the others just watched. With a yell, Zarxar threw down his cards and started to gather up a pile of gold that was in the middle while the other three groaned and Strife cursed under his breath.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. As soon as they saw the baby in my arms, Fury and Alina came rushing over to get a better look. War looked to be the only one surprised that I wasn't wearing my mask.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Alina practically squealed.

"He looks just like you, brother." Fury added.

"Hey Waaar?" the she demon began, looking back at my brother.

"No." He quickly said.

With a pout, she turned back to Alexander who was giggling as Fury tickled him.

Labnuhn and Zarxar made their way over then to get a look at the baby. As soon as he caught sight of the demons though, Alex started crying. Immediately the demons backed away, looking dejected, but Alexander continued to cry. And I had no idea how to calm him down.

"Don't worry guys, he'll get used ta ya." Hope laughed as she joined us and took the baby from me. Bouncing him slightly, she started whispering something and he stopped crying. I would have to learn how to do that as well.

"So what's the mini-brat's name?" Strife asked.

Ignoring the fact that he just called my son a brat, I answered "Alexander."

"A fine name." Aeneas replied.

"Yup, and now that little Alex has calmed down, why don't we head back ta Earth, Grim?" Hope asked, handing me my mask.

"Sounds good." I answered, summoning Despair.

"Then we'll see you guys around." Alina said.

And so we parted ways.

 _..._

"Keep your eyes closed." I told Hope.

"I know, I know. They're closed." She sighed again, tired of me telling her the same thing.

Finally we exited the Veil and found ourselves back on Earth. Or I found us back on Earth, Hope should still have her eyes closed. Alexander was in his mother's arms, giggling as he reached for Dust who was on Despair's head.

"Are we there yet?" Hope asked.

"Yes, we're here." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Great! Can I look?"

"Not yet."

I dismounted and took Alex from Hope before helping her down.

"Griiiiimmm." My human whined.

"Summon your demon and griffon."

"Whyyyyy? So they can see the surprise before I can?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Ugh, you're so mean." She said, summoning Mayhem and Concord who immediately started bounding around and trying to play with Despair.

"I know." I said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. I still hadn't put my mask back on.

"So can I look _now_?"

I was surprised she hadn't peeked already. "Yes, you can look now."

"Bout frikkin time." Hope huffed before opening her eyes and gaping at her gift. "Grim… what the fuck is this?"

" _This_ is our new home." I answered. It was a simple brick house in the middle of a forest that I'd had my ghouls and Hope's demon brothers help build.

Still holding Alexander - who had fallen asleep - I followed Hope as she explored the property and constantly commented on how beautiful and perfect it was.

I'd made sure to find a clearing large enough for the house itself, a front yard, and a stable and training area in the back. Hope explored all of it, including the creek that was hidden deeper in the forest.

"Grim! I love it!" she squealed while bouncing on her toes.

"You haven't even seen inside the house." I reminded her.

"Ya mean there's an inside too?!" Hope gasped, the sarcasm clear in her voice. Taking Alexander from me, she pointed towards the house, "Alright Mr. Reaper, lead the way."

"As you say, Mrs. Reaper."

That made her blush. She turned away with a huff and started towards the house, "Whatever."

With a smile, I followed her.

Inside was simple and unfurnished - since I'd decided to leave the decorating to Hope - with three bedrooms, kitchen, dining area, family room, and all the other things a normal human home had.

I watched from the doorway of Alexander's new room as Hope laid him in his crib. Of course I had already gotten it and our bed.

Once Alex was settled, my human shooed me out of the doorway before following me out and pulling the door closed behind her. When we were well away from the door, Hope practically attacked me with a hug.

"Grim, I love it. It's perfect." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm glad you like it." I replied, wrapping my arms around her.

"When did ya do all this? And why?"

"I had some help from my ghouls and your brothers?"

"Lab and Zar? Remind me to thank 'em next time we see 'em. But ya didn't answer my second question."

"We needed a home here on Earth."

"Well ya didn't have ta build one. We coulda found one and just fixed it up if we had ta."

"You need to learn that I'd do anything for you, my Hope."

"That's sweet but not a very good argument."

"I know but it doesn't have to be." I chuckled.

Hope opened her mouth, probably to ask what I meant, but I cut her off with a kiss before picking her up and carrying her to our bedroom.

"Grim, ya think this is a good idea?" she asked as I set her on the bed. "I just had a baby, ya know."

"Fast healer, remember?" I reminded her.

"I remember." She giggled before pulling me down for another kiss. "If I find another bite mark though, you're gonna be in fer it." She added when I kissed the base of her throat.

"Duly noted." I chuckled at my human.

For some unknown reason, Hope pushed me away slightly so that we were looking into each other's eyes. "You're amazin, Death. Thank ya fer all o' this. Fer the house, fer bein there when I was cranky as fuck, fer savin me from Luci, fer that first night in the barn and givin me Alexander, fer not givin up when I wouldn't listen. Fer lovin me."

I could see tears well up in her eyes and I immediately sat up, pulling her up with me, afraid that something was wrong, "Hope, what's this about?"

"I just wanted ta tell ya how much ya mean ta me and how much I love ya and how much I 'preciate everythin you've done fer me." She sniffed, the tears falling over now. "Also I'm pretty emotional right now and I'm not sure why."

I tried to wipe the salt water from her face but it kept coming, "My Hope, I'd do anything for you. I'd break the Seven Seals and start the Endwar myself. I'd storm the Black Throne and the White City. I'd take on the Blood Prince and the Creator themselves if you wished it."

She glared at me then, though the tears still streaming down her face lessened the effect, "Why would ya do somethin stupid like that?"

"Because you wanted me to."

"But I _don't_ want ya ta do any o' that."

"Which is why I haven't." I smiled at her.

She tried to continue glaring at me but eventually ended up laughing, "You're bein ridiculous." After calming down, she crawled into my lap, tucking her head under my chin and curling up. "No matter how ridiculous you're bein, I still love ya, my Death."

"And I love you, my Hope."

She looked up at me, that oh so familiar look in her eyes, "Is that a challenge?"

Even though I couldn't see how that could possibly be considered a challenge I answered "Yes, it is."

"Challenge accepted." She grinned before leaning up to kiss me.

I didn't say anything and instead lowered her back onto the bed. Challenge accepted indeed.

…

It was well past midnight when the crying woke us up. Hope groaned as she tried to get up but I gently pushed her back down.

"I'll check on him." I told her and was rewarded with an appreciative sigh.

"This is gonna be our life from now on." She mumbled as she drifted back off to sleep.

After finding my clothing and dressing, I made my way to Alex's room and found him of course still in his crib but squirming on his back. Picking him up, I tried that bouncing trick Hope had used earlier and he started to calm.

He really was tiny. It was hard to believe he was half Nephilim. We used to kill children that came out this small and weak looking since they were almost always guaranteed to be useless on the battlefield. I wouldn't let anyone harm my child though.

He just looked up at me with those bright green eyes and gave me a toothless grin.

"Yes, I suppose you're proud of yourself for waking us up in the middle of the night, aren't you?"

Alexander just giggled.

"Frankly I'm surprised you didn't start crying sooner and interrupt us."

He let out a gurgle.

"I hope you're not hungry. I'd hate to have to wake your mother up. She's unbelievable cranky when woken up too early."

Another giggle.

"You're laughing now but wait until you're older and find out for yourself."

He made some cooing noise and reached for me and I grabbed his hand.

"Speaking of which, she's almost guaranteed to be mad at me in the morning when she sees the bite marks I left her."

He grabbed one of my fingers and once again I noticed that strong grip.

"Of course we'll start your training once you get older. I wonder what weapon you'll choose. A scythe like me or an ax like your mother? Or something else entirely?"

He tried to the finger he had ahold of.

Then I started thinking… this little half-human/half-Nephilim was my son. My first child, my offspring, my own flesh and blood. He was the product of mine and Hope's love. And I loved both him and Hope more than life itself.

Bye time I had finished this thought, Alexander had already fallen back asleep.

"Goodnight, my son." I said laying him back down in his crib. After leaving his room, I returned to bed where Hope instantly curled up against me.

I could get used to this life.

* * *

 _I wouldn't trade it for anything._

 _Death_


	26. The End For Real This Time

**Okay so here's the last chapter and I'm actually getting pretty emotional about it so shut up. First off, of course I don't own Darksiders and I would like to thank detrametal for betaing my stories. Thanks man, you're awesome and I really appreciate everything you've done. Now then, to darkmessiah16, thanks I know I am. Wait, you meant the chapter… I knew that. *Ahem* To caditeeos, I hope you stocked up on tissues. To booknerd104, you knew this was coming so suck it up and be a man. To Savannah b… *Maniacal giggles!* To the guest, I will answer your question at the bottom. That everybody? Yup! Then read and enjoy and try not to cry too much.**

* * *

Hope here for the last time. It's been over a century since we defeated Luci and stopped the Corruption and the Council. I guess the Creator was right, I could be a mother.

As you all know, after we killed Luci I found out I was pregnant with our first child. I named him Alexander and he looks just like Death, except his eyes are green and his personality is as serious as can be. Wonder who he got that from. I can't describe how happy I was when I saw him for the first time. But that's beside the point. He's now somewhere on Earth, trying to rebuild it with a family of his own. He actually hooked up with an angel named Charmeine. Nice girl… I guess.

Next was Cassandra, who looks like me but has Death's personality. Because of that, it's a miracle she got married to War and Alina's kid. Heard that he was named after Alina's twin brother but they can't tell us his actual name since he has Alina's powers or whatever. They don't have any kids yet. Or, at least, none that I've heard of. Then again, I haven't seen her in a while so who knows?

Grey was third. He has red eyes like one of mine but Death's face. Poor thing. Just kidding. We don't see him that much. That kid has an eye for adventure and won't stop exploring and settle down. Can't blame him really.

Fourth and fifth were the twins Dante and Fenix. Just what the world needs, two little playboy Deaths running around. I heard one of them is dating a demon and the other's chasing a Maker. Creator help me.

Sixth was little Sebastian. He's still just a baby but I've heard others say that he's going to grow up to be just like me. Creator help _him_. He does have my eyes though. Both of them.

So everything pretty much turned out alright. Sammy's the ruler of Hell now and I go play chess with him occasionally - though I still haven't been able to beat him, the earth is slowly being rebuilt and filled with life, and it's pretty peaceful. Well, except for the occasional undead and demon attack but that's to be expected. With the Council gone though, it's up to the Horsemen to maintain the Balance. I think they're doing a pretty good job so far.

Speaking of the Horsemen, of course War and Alina stayed together. Surprisingly, Fury and Aeneas hooked up. I'm glad it was just the Corruption making him think he loved me. As for Strife, I don't think he's found anybody yet. Heaven and Hell knows what he's up to. Haven't seen Lab or Zar in a while either but it's a big world out there so that's not surprising. I do hope they visit soon though. I miss my brothers.

As for Death and myself… things couldn't be better. We've got six kids to prove that. I love him. I don't know why I tried to deny that fact so much at first but I'm glad I finally gave in. I'm glad he didn't give up.

Speaking of Grim, he stopped wearing his mask. I won't lie here and say that I wasn't a little jealous at first and thinking that I should be the only one to see his face. But taking off that mask has also taken a huge weight off his shoulders, like he's finally forgiven himself for killing the other Nephilim.

Ah, also I've got a job. I don't get paid technically but hey, whatever. Anyway, I am the _official_ liaison between the Creator and the Horsemen. What do we use to contact each other, you ask? Nokia cell phones. These things last forever and through everything. Why he doesn't just answer the Horsemen when they call him themselves, I'll never know. Anywho, it isn't all work, occasionally we'll just chat too.

We're camping outside right now and it's a beautiful night tonight. Sebastian is already asleep with Mayhem and Concord keeping guard over him and Dust resting on one of the demon's horns. I say keeping guard but they're actually asleep too but lying close to the child. They've done the same thing with all my children and always seem so sad when they move on. I know I am.

Speaking of my demon and angelic beast, it would seem that they're the best of friends now. They'll still occasionally give one another the evil eye but I think that's just because it's in their blood. Other than that though, they get along pretty well.

Oh, here comes Death now, returning from clearing the area of threats and wondering what I'm writing. Like I'll ever tell him. He's already read all my other notes, including the ones from when we first met and all that. Talk about embarrassing. He also wants me to say hello to whoever I'm writing to. So hello from Death.

I guess I was writing these to document everything. From how the world ended to how it began again and everything in between. Not much of a history I suppose, but it is one nonetheless and you've got to start somewhere.

Death's staring at me over the fire now and I can't help but smile at him. He's got a great poker face but has that look in his eyes. I still hate orange but I still love his eyes. He wants something, I know it. Meaning it's time for me to go. I can't say no to my man, especially when he's looking at me like that.

So whoever ends up with this journal, take good care of it. This is the new human's history from the point of view of a crazy girl who was brought back to life and forced to go on a journey. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

This is Hope, the last full human, signing off for the last time.

 _And this is Death, the oldest Horseman and Nephilim, making her sign off._

Ignore him.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Gabriel, Alexander's son, opened it to find no one there.

"Who is it Gabe?" Alex asked from the next room.

"Nobody Dad." He yelled back, thinking it might have been a bird or something.

Just as he was shutting the door, he looked down and saw a black leather-bound notebook lying on the ground. Picking it up, he unwound the cord keeping it shut and opened it. The pages were filled with messy cursive writing. Messy but legible. Gabriel felt like he knew this handwriting. A faint image of a young woman with wavy brown hair and red and green eyes popped into his head. She was smiling, picking him up, and holding him close.

Gabe shook his head, dispelling the image. Turning his attention back to the journal, he began to read…

 _I ran. I mean, what else could I do?..._

* * *

 **Okay, so I would like to thank everyone for sticking with this and for your reviews and views. It means a lot. To guest and booknerd104, unless a lot of people want me to or I end up really wanting to (which I doubt will happen), I seriously doubt I'm going to write a sequel to this. There's no use in beating a dead cricket. There's no use in beating a live cricket either but whatevs. However, yes I may do another Darksiders fic but it will not be related to this series.** **Also, as a little extra, I've gone back and updated my other two stories and this one. Ya know, fixing mistakes and adding a few things in here and there so go check that out if you want. Anyway, thanks y'all! Leave a review and tell me what y'all think! I'm always up to hearing someone's opinion on cupcakes or whatever. So yeah! Do that and leave! Bye!**

 **…Are we seriously doing this again? How many times do I have to tell you guys to leave?**

 **…This is the end. The fo legit serious end. So goodbye!**

 **…Look just stop crying and leave okay?**

 **…It's not my fault you're over emotional so just go already!**

 **…Get off my damn property!**

 **…*Sniff* Bye.**


End file.
